Fog of Memories
by Lao Tse
Summary: Rachel had her big break on Broadway, she was a household name, she got into an accident, and the accident brought her back to Lima. Puck never got the chance to get out of Lima and he has always had the feeling that Rachel was the one that got away.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fog of Memories

**Pairing:** Rachel Berry/ Noah Puckerman (later on)

**Rating:** PG-13/T it might change

**Spoilers:** All episodes aired to be on the safe side

**Summary: **Rachel had her big break on Broadway, she was a household name, she got into an accident, what kind have yet to be decided on, and said accident brought her back to Lima. Puck never got the chance to get out of Lima and he has always had the feeling that Rachel was the one that got away. He has been following her career and now that she is back in Lima, will he have a chance with her or is it too late?

**Feedback:** I would love to know what you think of this, so I know if I should continue on with it or not.

**Fog of Memories**

Prologue

Rachel Barbra Berry, had been the outcast during her High School years, it had gotten better when the Glee Club had gotten a bit bigger but she was still one of the biggest outcasts on the school. She had attended William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, and now, she lived in the city of her dreams New York City, all of the dreams that she had had in High School were about to come true.

Until this day she had had some small parts in a couple of Broadway shows and a couple of understudy parts too, but this was the morning that she had gotten a call from the last audition that she went to, she had been given the part as Maria in West Side Story. As soon as the call had ended Rachel Berry knew one thing and that was that she was about to get her big break.

/

The opening night of West Side Story couldn't had gone any better and both of her fathers, Leroy and Hiram, had been in the audience, and neither one of them could have been ay prouder of their baby girls, she had just made one of her dreams come true and this was just the beginning of it all.

/

The celebration of the opening night had gone just as you thought it would, it was calm, everyone in the cast had just been happy about the fact that it all had gone so well.

The reviews the next day was nothing sort of praising of Rachel and the rest of the cast, and she couldn't help herself as she read some of them, she was smiling to herself and there was nothing that could bring her down this was what she had been working for her whole life.

There was one review that had stood out from the others, at least for Rachel, this review was talking about Tony Awards, it was unbelievable for her, her dreams were about to come true, almost all of them.

/

About two months into the show something happened it was something that normally didn't happen, well at least not to Broadway stars, not even those who were in the making.

The show had been great and Rachel just wanted to get home to her apartment and get some sleep, she had felt like she was on her way to get a cold, she had had the feeling for a couple of days. All that she wanted was to go home and get some rest so that she would be fit for fighting the next show.

"I'm heading home," she said to one of her friends from the cast.

"Take a cab," Rachel looked at her friend, "Rachel, just do as I say."

Rachel huffed a little but in the end she agreed to take a cab even if she in the first place hadn't wanted to take the cab.

/

Rachel sat in the cab, the driver had stopped at a trafficlight , and as the light turned to green the driver started the car and drove of and Rachel could see a couple of head lights coming from the side and as she saw the car coming closer and closer to the cab from the side, the driver of the other car had no chance of stopping the car and it hit the passangerside of the cab. Rachel had no idea on how it had gone for the cabdriver or the driver of the other car.

All that she could remember was the lights from the other car and how everything went from a bright white to the darkest of black in seconds but it had been like everything had slowed down and she had seen her life pass her by, from seeing what was going to happen until it happened had felt like minutes maybe even hours, it all had been slow motion for her but in the end it had just been a couple of seconds at the most.

When Rachel lied in the car, she could hear the horn from one of the cars something was laying over it. As she blinked she could hear some more sounds but Rachel couldn't make out what it was but she guessed that it were policecars, firetrucks and ambulances, but she couldn't really tell what it was.

/

The longer she had been trapped in the cab, the harder she had on focusing on what happened, a voice could be heard but she had no idea what they were saying or if it was her they were talking to or if it was someone else.

/

Rachel clipped with her eyes before it all went dark again and all the sounds were now gone, she couldn't hear anyone talk anymore, it was like she was trapped in a ghosttown.

/

The next time that she opened her eyes, everything was bright, he guess was that it was white but she had to close her eyes again, it was too bright her eyes couldn't focus and it did hurt her head. The next thing that she noticed was the smell, it smelled of alcohol and cleaning products, it was the smell that you felt when you walked inside a hospital.

Rachel tried to get her head around what had happened and at first she couldn't remember what had happened to her but a small piece here and a small piece there came back to her and she remembered some of the things that had happened to her.

She was getting more and more curious on what was happening around her, and she could hear voices around her, Rachel did recognize a couple of them bur she had yet to figure out what it was that they were saying.

/

The feeling of someone placing some weight in her hand and squeezing it made her want to squeeze back but she couldn't, her hand didn't follow the instructions that she was giving but she could hear someone saying something.

"Rachel, if you can hear me," the voice said and she knew that voice, it was one of her fathers, "lift your finger."

Rachel pulled all of the energy that she could muster up to lift her finger, and as she did she heard a mixture of laughing and crying, she wanted to smile and she did, or at least in her head she did smile. She couldn't be sure of if it was showing but somehow Rachel Berry knew that things were going to be okay in the end.

/

About a month later Rachel was sitting on her hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come and let her know what the next step was. She was sure if that she was going to go back home.

"So when can I leave?" Rachel asked as soon as the doctor walked inside the room.

"Ms. Berry, we have told you before and we will tell you again," The doctor said and looked at Rachel, "when we are sure that you can handle being on your own."

"If I can get my fathers to help me hire a nurse to stay with me 24seven," Rachel said and looked at the doctor almost pleading with him.

"That will possibly work," The doctor said and Rachel was almost out the door before the doctor added, "but you need to be somewhere calm and not stress."

"We'll bring her home with us," Leroy Berry said as he walked inside his daughter's hospitalroom, "we'll take her to Lima with us."

"No, no, I'm not going back there," Rachel said as stern as she could.

"Rachel," the doctor said and he looked at her, "it's Lima or the hospital."

/

Three days later Rachel Barbra Berry was back in Lima, Ohio, a place she never wanted to see again, she had no idea on what she was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 1

First of all, I wanted to say thank you to all of you who has reviewed the first chapter of this story, and put it on alert and favorite.

My goal is to be able to update this at least once a week I hope that it will be more than that, I would prefer if I had this finished before the third season starts but that is something that I have to wait and see if that is possible.

Anyway I am going to stop here and let you all read on, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Rachel had been in Lima for about a week, she was about to start her physical therapy today but if there was one thing that she as sure of it was that she wasn't going to do this. Rachel didn't care what they said; she wasn't going to do this right now.

If she was going to do this, well she was going to do this, but when it happened it would be on her own terms and right now, it was not Rachel who made the decision, it was her doctors and somehow both of her fathers were somewhat involved in this decision.

"Breakfast is ready," Rachel turned around and in the door to her room stood, her father, Hiram, he had almost woken her but she had been somewhat awake.

"I'm not hungry," Rachel replied and she turned her head around s that she was facing away from Hiram.

"Sweetie," Hiram said and he walked inside the room. Rachel felt how her bed dipped down a little as he sat down on the bed. She kept her eyes closed and did not look in his directions, "Rachel, you have to eat."

"I said that I'm not hungry," Rachel almost yelled, it was getting on her nerves that they wouldn't leave her alone, when her father's weren't there with her then the nurse was, she was never alone. She needed some time alone it was just too much for her right now.

"Rachel," Hiram sighed, "You do have your first physical therapy session today."

"I'm not going."

"Rachel," Hiram said with a stern voice and he took one of her hands between his own two hands, "I know that you don't want to do this but you need to do it if you want to get back to New York and Broadway."

"Dad," Rachel said and she pulled her hand back before she sat up in the bed and rested against the headboard, "I'm not ready for it to start."

"Rachel, you know that you can't push this away," Hiram said and he tried the best he could, "if you don't start this now you might get some permanent damages."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Rachel said as she pulled the covers down, "I can take some coffee."

"And I'll drive you to your appointment," Hiram said and he gave her a smile.

"I never said that I would go there," Rachel huffed as she got out of the bed and out of the room to find the nearest bathroom.

"Rach, just meet with your therapist and then after that meeting you can decide on what you want to do," Hiram said and he was nodding his head as he tried to get Rachel to agree with him.

"Fine," Hiram smiled as he heard that Rachel was agreeing with him and that she was doing what she needed to do.

/

Hiram drove Rachel to her physical therapy appointment and as they walked inside the building and waited in the reception area. Rachel started to look around and she saw a couch where she could sit before it was her turn, she grabbed one of the magazines that laid on the table next to the couch as she flipped through some of the articles that was about her and her accident.

She shook her head as she was reading some of them, not one of the articles that she had been reading was reporting anything close to what really had happened in the accident, it was almost a joke on how they were treating this.

"Rachel," Rachel turned her head around quickly in the direction that the voice had come from, the brunette knew that voice, but at the same time it was a surprise to hear it anyway.

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel greeted the blonde, it was a surprise to run into Brittany at her physical therapy, and the most surprising thing of it all was that Brittany was her physical therapist.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as she sat down next to Rachel on the couch.

"I'm here because I need some help," Rachel answered the question, and she could see how Brittany's smile got bigger.

"So that means that you are my next patient," Brittany said and got up from the couch, "yay," Brittany clapped her hands together, "so let's get started," she took a hold of Rachel's hand and almost dragged the brunette with her.

"Brittany," Rachel said as she looked at the blonde, "I'm hurt."

"And I'm going to help you," Brittany said, "get better," was added and the former cheerleader was smiling at Rachel, the smile almost made Rachel smile, "and one more thing."

Rachel looked at Brittany as she waited for the blonde to continue on with what she was about to say.

"I'm also a trained misogynist," Brittany said with a smile.

"I think that you mean masseuse," Rachel said and when she looked at back at her father he was sitting on the couch smiling.

"That was what I said," Brittany said.

Rachel was really close to lashing out but she knew that lashing out on Brittany wouldn't help her at all, if anything it would be worse for her.

"Why are you here?" Brittany asked when they had started the first process of getting Rachel back on her feet.

"I told you before," Rachel said as she sat down.

"I know why you are here, here, silly," Brittany said and she looked at Rachel.

"So what did you mean then?" Rachel asked, she wasn't really following what Brittany was talking about.

"Why are you here in Lima and not New York?" The blonde asked as she helped Rachel up.

"I wanted our from the hospital, and may dads thought that Lima would be a good place for me to recover," Rachel said and looked at Brittany giving her a small smile, it was somewhat the truth.

"oh," Brittany said and as Rachel looked at her she could see that there was something that Brittany was thinking about.

"What do you mean by, 'oh'?" Rachel asked as they were finishing up today's session.

"I just thought that you were going to get back with Puck."

"Noah?" Rachel asked surprised, she hadn't really thought about him or what he was doing these days.

"Who's Noah?" Brittany asked, this was the girl she had gone to High School with, was the only thing that Rachel could think of when she heard the question.

"Noah and Puck is the same person," Rachel explained.

/

"I heard that you ran in to and old friend today," Leroy said as the three of them sat down to eat dinner.

"Ran into isn't the word that I would use to describe what happened," Rachel said as she was placing some salad on her plate.

"What would you describe it as then?"

"Dad I was more or less forces to do it," Rachel said without looking at her father.

"Care to explain to someone who wasn't there?" Leroy asked.

"Brittany is my physical therapist," Rachel said and then she didn't say anything more this had to be enough of an explanation for him.

"And who was this Brittany?" Leroy asked, he kind of hoped that Rachel having to spend time with and old friend would help her through this.

"Brittany is the, well more like were the dizzy cheerleader in High School," Hiram explained to his husband, "and she was an amazing dancer."

"Oh, now I remember," Leroy said, "her sister has been working with me during the weekends."

Rachel sighed, now she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get away from this, both of her fathers seemed to have a weak spot form Brittany or at least the Pierce family.

"Rach, maybe you should call her so that you can do something together," Leroy said and looked at his daughter, "You do need to get out from this house."

"Just leave me alone," Rachel yelled, this was going too far, she had done the therapy part today, what more were they going to ask her to do, "I just need time to figure this out."

"Rachel," Hiram said in a calm voice as he tried to stop her from leaving, "we just want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy as soon as the two of you leave me alone," Rachel said as she tried her best to storm out, it wasn't as effective as it once used to be, her crutches were stopping her to a degree.

"We will never leave you alone," Leroy said as he looked at Rachel as she walked away.

"We need to help her in some way," Hiram sighed as he saw his daughter hopping away on crutches. He rested his head against his hands.

"She needs to let her anger out," Leroy said, "it will help her in the long run and we both will be there for her when she needs us."

/

A couple of days passed by and Rachel was still lashing out on the people that was around her, both Hiram and Leroy, were getting tired of all of Rachel's outbursts but they had no idea on what they could do to help her, and when they had suggested that she maybe should call someone that she could talk to about what had happened and how she was feeling.

Well that had leaded to Rachel locking herself in her room and she had refused to come out and eat dinner with them, she was acting like a teenager.

Both Hiram and Leroy hoped that it would get better now that Rachel had a session with Brittany again. And that would work as long as they managed to get Rachel to meet Brittany, well more like to attend her session.

/

The brunette was sitting in the waiting room once again, she had been dragged to her rehab training by her parents.

"Rachel," Rachel looked up when she heard her name and she saw a smiling Brittany standing in front of her, "You are here again, that is great."

All that Rachel wanted to do was to scream at someone this was the last place she wanted to be at but sometimes you didn't have a choice. And Brittany was the last person that Rachel waned to yell at, the blonde was too nice to lash out on.

"Like I have a choice," Rachel said as she stood up and walked with help of the crutches, "Can we just start so that I can go back home?"

"Sure," Brittany answered and Rachel could hear that there was something in Brittany's voice, "But I want us to do something tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving the house," Rachel said as she was done with the first exercise.

"you need to get out," Brittany stated and Rachel looked at her like she was crazy, "It will help you not to just look at a white wall, that is boring."

"What do you know?" Rachel snapped at the blonde.

"Rachel," Brittany said and she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders, "I know more about this than you do."

"Humph," was all that came from Rachel and she turned her head away from Brittany.

"It'll be easier if you just agree with me," Brittany said and she smiled at Rachel, "I'll be at your house tomorrow and I'll drag you with me if you don't come on your own."

Rachel sighed and she started to understand why it had been hard for most people to say no to Brittany during High School, Brittany could look really innocent when she wanted to, saying no would be like kicking a puppy and that was something that you didn't do.

"Fine," Rachel agreed as she shook her head, she had no idea on what she had agreed on to do.

"yay," Brittany said and she was about to clapped her hands and jump up and down but the blonde saw the look on Rachel's face and stopped what she was about to do.

/

"So I heard that you are leaving the house today," Leroy said as he sat down next to Rachel who half lied on the couch and she was watching some trashy reality show.

Rachel didn't really look up at her father, "It wasn't like I had a say in it."

"You have always a say in things," he said as he gave one of her hands a squeeze.

"You try and say no to Brittany."

"I can see where you are coming from."

"Good," Rachel said, "so leave me alone in my self-pity."

"It's not a good thing this self-pity," Leroy said and he was about to say something more when the doorbell went off, "I'll get that and you can try and look like you're not sleepwalking."

"Like anyone would care."

"Rachel," Leroy said looking at her.

"Fine," Rachel huffed and she sat up and she ran her fingers through her hair.

She could hear her father talking to whoever it was that had been at the door, Rachel sighed when heard that it was Brittany that was at the door, it would all start now.

"Rachel," hearing her name being called was not what she wanted, sure she had agreed to hang out with Brittany but she had hoped that the blonde would have agreed or maybe agree to staying inside, "get over here," no chance to staying in, they were going to be heading out.

"Brittany," Rachel greeted the blonde as she had managed to get to the door.

"We are going out," Brittany said and smiled at Rachel and her father.

"I guess so," Rachel said and she couldn't really muster up any enthusiasm.

"You can at least try a little," Leroy said as he squeezed Rachel's shoulder, "You need this," Rachel glared at her father.

"I know what I need," Rachel snapped, "and you don't know what I need and no one else knows either."

"Rachel," Leroy said as he tried to talk to her.

"Mr. Berry," Brittany said and looked over at Leroy, "I think that's better if we leave."

"If you think so Brittany," Leroy said as he looked at the blonde.

"I know," Brittany said and she tried to take a hold of Rachel and take her out but Rachel just shook her head, "Rachel, we are going out."

"I'm not doing something that I don't want to do," Rachel said as she glared at Brittany.

"Do you want me to pout?" Brittany asked as she blinked her eyes a couple of times and her eyes were getting watery.

"Fine," the shorter girl said and Rachel started to understand how Brittany had gotten her way most of the time.

"So where are you going?" Leroy asked with a smile as he watched the two of them walked out the door.

"Breadstix or LimaBean," Brittany said as she turned around and smiled at the man, "Rachel will decide."

/

Rachel sat at one of the tables in the LimaBean, she was waiting for Brittany to come over with their coffee. Rachel was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't hear that Brittan was back with their coffee.

"Aren't you happy that you came out?" The blonde asked as she sat down with Rachel.

"Sure," Rachel replied but she didn't really look up.

"Britt," Brittany looked up when she heard her name.

"Puck," the taller girl said as she saw the young man, "You can see who I am here with, right?"

Puck looked who was sitting on the chair that he was standing next to, and he smiled as he said, "Berry," and he sat down next to her, "what the hell are you doing in Lima?"

"Noah," Rachel said and she turned to him and she gave him a small smile before she added, "language."

"Still the same I see," Puck said as he smirked at her, "So why are you here? That's better right?"

"Rehab," Rachel said and she looked at Brittany, "Can we leaven now?"

"You stay with Puck," Brittany said with a smile, "I'm sure that you two have a lot that you need to talk about."

"Don't leave me with him," Rachel almost pleaded with Brittany.

"Puck and you have a lot to talk about and he can take you home," Brittany said and she left the table and she waved to Rachel as they two of them were left alone at the table.

"Brittany called you," Rachel said as Puck had moved to the other side of the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Puck said as he smirked at the brunette, and then he took a sip of the coffee that Brittany had left behind.

"Noah," Rachel said and she looked up to meet his brown eyes, "Please don't lie to me."

"I ran into her yesterday," Puck said and he took another sip of the coffee, "and she told me that you were back."

"What else did she tell you?" Rachel asked and looked at him, "you can't hide anything from me and you have never been able to."

"She just said that you might need some cheering up," Puck said and he ran his hand over his shaved head, he had gotten rid of the Mohawk that he had spotted during the years in High School.

"Just take me home," Rachel said as she took the crutches and tried to get out.

"I'll take you home but we are going to hang out tomorrow," Puck said as he helped Rachel with the door out to where he had his car parked.

As he drove Rachel home they did some small talking but nothing too big, they did need something to talk about tomorrow.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said as the two of them stood on the front porch of the Berry house.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Berry," Puck said as he slowly walked back to his car, "and don't think that you will get away from it, I need to know what my hot little Jewish American princess has been up to since I last saw her."

Rachel was just smiling at him, he still had some of that High School persona and she couldn't wait to see how much he had left and how much he had changed.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all thank you for all of your feedback, it is always nice and it's inspiring and it has helped me to write this chapter and some more. I have until chapter 7 written and all I have to do is to type them so there will be coming chapters pretty regularly and that hopefully means that this story will be finished before the next season starts.

I would love to know what you think of this as well.

And I will stop here and let you all read this.

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Once again was Rachel dropped off by her fathers at the physical therapy and as soon as she walked through the doors she was greeted by a blonde.

"So?"

"Brittany," Rachel said as she reached her, friend, Rachel wasn't really sure of what to call Brittany, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does that mean that when I left you two started to fight?"

"No," Rachel said as she thought back to what had happened, "it was nothing."

"Rachel Berry," Brittany said as she sat the brunette down on a chair, "You normally talk a lot more."

"I don't want to talk."

"And I don't understand half of what you are talking about," the blonde said and smiled, "but right now I understand everything that you are saying."

"Does that mean that I'm supposed to talk like a thesaurus?" Rachel asked and she was shaking her head.

"No, not like a dinosaur," Brittany said, "I have no idea on how the sound and I wouldn't understand anything of what you were saying." Rachel looked at her and Brittany continued on talking, "But it would be cool if I could speak like a dinosaur."

"A dinosaur?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Brittany said and nodded her head, "You said Tyrannosaurus," Rachel shook her head again as she heard what Brittany said, "You know like in the T-Rex."

/

It turned out that Rachel was Brittany's last patient for the day and as Rachel was about to call her dad to pick her up she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Puck is picking me up," Brittany said as she stopped Rachel from calling, "he'll give you a ride too."

"My dad said that it wouldn't be a problem," Rachel said and she started to fiddle with her phone so that she would be able to call her father to come and pick her up.

"You don't listen," Brittany said and the blonde stole the phone from Rachel. Brittany pressed the call button and a couple of signals passed, "Hello Mr. Berry," Brittany said and she listened to what he was saying, "I was just going to say that you don't need to come and pick up Rachel," Brittany smiled as she heard what he said, "Puck will take us home."

Rachel looked at Brittany and she heard just half of the conversation, "yes that is Noah Puckerman."

"Brittany," Rachel said and she placed her hand in front of the blonde, "my phone."

Brittany shook her head, "I'm talking to your dad."

"I know that," Rachel sighed, and as she was about to say something more Rachel spotted Puck who was leaning against his car and smirking at them before he walked over to them.

"Do you fine ladies need a ride?" Puck asked as he stopped where the two of them were standing.

"I need to hang up," Brittany said and smiled, "Puck is here."

"Noah, why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm picking you two up," he answered "but if you don't want to hang with two cool people then we can leave without you."

"Puck, don't be stupid," Brittany said and she handed the phone back to Rachel, and then she smiled at him, "because you're not stupid."

"And you are not stupid either," Puck said and he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I feel left out," Rachel said and would have walked away if she wouldn't have needed a ride.

"Sorry, babe," Puck said and gave her smirk, "I think we better leave."

"You are so right, Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel shook her head; she had no idea on what was going on and why Brittany and Noah were acting this way.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she turned to Brittany.

"I need to eat," the former cheerleader replied.

"So Stix it is," Puck said and jumped in to the car.

/

The three of them walked inside the restaurant ad they sat down at one of the tables.

"I hope that their vegan menu is better," Rachel said as she started to read through the menu.

"I thought that you had stopped with that," Puck said as she placed his order to the waitress, "or you could have used your words and said something."

"be nice," Brittany said as she hit him at the back of his head.

Both Brittany and Rachel placed their orders and Rachel shook her head when the waitress had left them.

"It's not that much better than High School," Rachel said and looked at both Brittany and Puck.

"What?"

"The menu," Rachel clarified, and she was met with two set of shaking heads.

/

Brittany had been the first one to be dropped off and after that Puck had driven Rachel home and as he had helped her to the door, he had looked at her for most of the time they all had been together and he had tried and figure out what had happened to her.

"All I know is that you were in some car accident," Puck said as Rachel opened the door to the house, "So what happened?"

"I don't like to talk about it," Rachel said and she was about to close the door in his face but she was stopped by one of her father's voices.

"Is that Noah with you?" Rachel sighed and she knew that Puck was going to get an invite to stay behind for a while.

"Yes dad," Rachel answered.

"I'm going to need to talk to him," Hiram said as he came walking to the two of them.

"Mr. Berry," Puck said as he looked the shorter man, he was starting to get bald and Puck got a look from him, "Sorry about that, Hiram."

"That's more like it," Hiram said, "we need some help with the pool."

"Dad," Rachel said she was somewhat embarrassed about this whole conversation, "I think that Noah had other things to do."

"Actually," Puck said and glanced at Rachel, "I can take a look at during this weekend, if that is okay?"

"That will be perfect," Hiram said, "You know Rachel will need it for her rehab."

"Training in water is supposed to be good for you after big injuries," Puck said and he ran his fingers, almost scratching himself, on his forehead.

"You would know," Hiram said and the he turned to Rachel, "You should ask him to help you with your rehab."

Rachel looked at Puck not really understanding what her dad and Puck was talking about.

"Why?" She asked and turned to Puck as she asked the question.

"I'll explain later but I'll help you if you want to," Puck said and the he turned to Hiram, "I'll come by sometimes during Saturday."

"You can't," Hiram said and looked at him, "You mother won't be happy about you working on a Saturday."

"She'll be okay, when I tell what I'm doing," Puck said and Hiram gave him a smile in return.

"Make sure to say hi to your mother from us if you see her before we do," Hiram said.

"I will," Puck said and he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

/

It was Saturday and Puck had been helping the Berry's with the pool.

"So will you tell me what my dad meant?" Rachel asked as she walked outside and sat down by the pool.

"Just a football injury," Puck said as he dried himself off.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, she was a bit confused; she had been sure of that he had stopped playing after High School, "I didn't know that you still played."

"I don't play," Puck said as he dropped the towel, "My knee went out during my freshman year at college," he explained, "and that was it."

"So you have a college degree?" Rachel asked and looked at him.

"We don't talk about that," Puck said and he sat down on a chair next to where Rachel was sitting by the pool, "but I'll help you when you need to."

"I don't need your help," Rachel said and she got up from where she was sitting, "and you can leave now, you have done what my dads asked of you."

"Rachel," Puck tried to get her to listen to what he had to say.

"You still listen to me just as much as you did when we were younger," Rachel said and that was the last thing she said before she walked inside.

As she walked inside the house, both of her fathers were on the way out.

"You should tell Puckerman that he should leave," Rachel said, both Hiram and Leroy looked surprised from what they had seen both Rachel and Puck had been getting along just fine.

"What do you mean?" Leroy asked maybe he just had said something stupid.

"He doesn't understand the meaning of the word no," Rachel said and she huffed as she walked passed them.

/

Puck was sitting I the launch chair, he had no idea why Rachel was reacting the way she did, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What did you do?" Leroy asked as he was staring Puck in the eyes, the younger man wanted to look away but he knew that would be just as a bad idea as not answering the man.

"I just said that I would help her," Puck said and looked at the man; he was built like a former footballplayer.

"Noah," Hiram sighed as she looked at the younger man he could almost see the teenager he once was in front of him, "haven't you learned your lesson?"

"I thought that she had grown up a bit," Puck confessed, "I mean…" he was running his hands over his head, "she should have understood what I meant."

"Normally I would agree with you," Hiram said, "but this is not a normal situation."

"Don't you think that I know that," Puck snapped at the balding man.

"Watch your words, young man," Leroy said as he looked at Puck.

"Sorry," Puck said and he looked away from them and he was thinking about if should tell them or not.

"Can you smell that?" Hiram asked and he received looks from both Leroy and Puck, "I smell something burning," Leroy smiled as he realized what his husband was trying to say and what he meant.

"Noah, what are you thinking about?" Leroy asked and looked at the boy.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not," Puck said before he ran his left hand over his mouth and down his chin.

Hiram and Leroy looked at each other both of them nodding their heads as they had an idea what this might be about.

"Why don't you just tell us something small?"

"It's just that all of High School is slowly coming back," Puck said and he was about to tell them more when he saw Rachel again.

"You're still here," Rachel said.

"I should probably go," Puck said and he turned to both Hiram and Leroy, "call me if you need any help."

"We will," Hiram said and gave him a small smile, "You should come by again."

"I'll do that."

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at his daughter, "You know how to behave."

"I behave the way I feel is fit," Rachel said and she turned away from her fathers.

"You act like a diva," Leroy said and looked at her, "and Noah just wants to help you."

"He has a strange way of showing it," Rachel said and both of her fathers' shook their heads it was like both Rachel and Noah were back as the people that they were in High School.

/

A couple of days passed and Rachel gad gotten her head around what Puck had told her and who knew maybe he was right, maybe she should take the help he offered her.

Rachel was brought back from her thoughts by the nurse that had been hired to help her when her fathers couldn't which when she thought about it wasn't that often.

"Ms. Berry," the nurse said as she looked at Rachel, "there is a young man at the door."

"Who?" Rachel asked as she looked over at the nurse who was standing in the door.

"I think he said his name was Huck or something," the nurse and Rachel sighed.

"Puck or Noah," she said and she shook her head, "tell him I'll be there in a minute."

A couple of minutes later Rachel was in the hall with Puck.

"We're going out," Puck said and took Rachel by her hand.

"I never agreed to that," Rachel protested.

"I don't care," Puck said and then he looked at her, "Your fathers said that you need to leave the house and Brittany agrees with them."

"Don't you dare play the Brittany card," Rachel said and she glared at him.

"So just agree with me," Puck said and smirked at her.

"fine," Rachel said "but remember that I'm doing this under protest."

"you know me babe," Puck said, "The Puckster don't care about that."

"Don't call yourself that," Rachel said, "I thought you had left that behind you the same time that you shaved the mohawk."

"Sometimes he just needs to come out and play," Puck said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can we just leave?" Rachel asked this was getting out of hand.

/

Rachel and Puck walked inside the Limabean it was the only decant coffeeshop in Lima after all.

"So what do you want?" Puck asked as they stood in front of the counter, Rachel looked at him, "I know."

Rachel nodded her head as she was sure that Noah would know what she wanted, "So why don't you order and I'll find us some place that we can sit."

"We sit down and finish the coffee and then we will doing Lima by foot," Puck said and Rachel didn't really listen to what he said.

As Rachel sat down at the table waiting for Puck to come over with their coffee he heard a high pitched voice and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"As I live and breathe," Rachel looked up and she smiled when she saw no other than Kurt Hummel next to her.

"And I could say the same to you, Mr. Hummel," Rachel said and she smiled at him, she was happy to see someone that had been one of her best friends during her later years of High School.

"So who are you here with?" And just as Kurt asked that Puck came walking to the table.

"A soy-latté to the princess," Puck said as he put down the cup that held Rachel's drink.

"Puck?" A surprised Kurt asked as he looked between them.

"Hummel," Puck said, "I haven't seen you since…" he tried to remember the last time he had seen Kurt, but he couldn't remember when it was.

"It was a long time ago," Kurt said and then he turned to Rachel, "you better call me, we have a lot to talk about."

"I'll call you," Rachel said, "and it was nice to meet you again."

"Now you have more people to drag you out," Puck said and looked at Rachel, she closed her eyes and she knew that having both Brittany and Kurt around meant that she was going to get dragged out a lot more.

"So will you let me help you?" Puck asked and looked at Rachel and she nodded her head, "Great."

Both of them were smiling, this might just be the start of something.


	4. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you for the feedback it is always fun to read what you think of this and I would love to know what you think of this too.

**Chapter 3**

"So what are you up to today?" Rachel looked up to whoever it was that were talking to her.

"Noah," she said as she saw him, "who let you in?"

"Your dads like me," was his reply.

"That doesn't tell me much," Rachel said and she took a small sip of the coffee that she had gotten herself.

"And I didn't mean to tell you anything."

Rachel shook her head; this was Noah trying to tell her what he wanted but at the same time try and act like he didn't really care about what she said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know what I'm supposed to do today," Rachel said and she looked at him almost challenging him.

"So what if I do?"

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked and she let out a sigh before she looked at him, "and I want the truth."

"I thought that you might want some company," Puck said and he grabbed himself a mug of coffee.

"Don't you have work," Rachel said and she waited for him to say something like he was blowing it off.

"There is something called vacation," Puck said and to a mouthful of coffee.

"I know that but I didn't know that you had the ability to think of others if it wasn't anything in it for you," Rachel said and she laughed a little as she had said it.

"That hurt," he relied and he placed one of his hands over his heart.

"And now you are feeling things," Rachel said and she was still laughing, it had been a long time since she had a good laugh, "Maybe you did grow up a little while I was in New York after all."

"I think that I should leave you alone," he said and he got up from the chair he had been sitting on.

As he was about to leave Rachel took a hold of his arm and she stopped him, "I'm just joking with you."

"And I could say the same," Puck said as he turned around to face Rachel, she could see that he was smirking at her.

"Well played," Rachel said smiling at him, "well played."

"What can I say," Puck said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you wanna come with?" She asked as she looked at him, she clipped a couple of times with her eyes.

"With you?" He asked and looked at her, "ask me again."

"Noah, would you care to join me today when I go and see my doctor that will decide on the progress that I have made," Rachel said as she smiled at him, "from the injuries that I sustained from the car accident that I was involved in?"

"You know," He said and looked at her, "You could just have asked if I wanted to tag along." Rachel looked at him and she gave him a glare, "I'll go with you."

"That is great," Rachel said and smiled at him, "we need to leave in a few minutes so you are my chauffeur today."

Puck placed his head against his hands and he shook his head, he should have known better than this, Rachel always had more to tell him as soon as he had agreed to something.

/

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital; Puck was there with her, she was happy that she had a friend there with her.

"So what are you going to do after this?" he asked as Rachel was tapping away at her phone.

"I'll probably meet up with Kurt if he has the time or with Brittany or maybe both."

"Actually, I was thinking that we should be doing some training," Puck said as he turned to her, but Rachel just looked at him like he was crazy, "you did say that I could help you."

"I know what I said," Rachel replied to him, "but have you ever thought that I might have some other plans."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel looked up when she heard her name being called, she saw a nurse smiling at her.

Puck walked with her to the examroom and he turned to her, "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"And who are you?" the doctor asked and looked Puck up and down.

"This is Noah," Rachel said as she gave the doctor a smile, "he's my friend." Rachel had taken it up on herself to answer the question before Puck had a chance to say anything stupid.

"He has to wait outside for you," was what the doctor said to them.

"He can come in," Rachel said and stared at doctor, "I want him to be there." The doctor sighed, he knew better than to disagree with a patient like Rachel and even with Rachel. She had had her disagreements with the doctor earlier, ever since she had been back in Lima.

Both Rachel and Puck sat down in the room as the doctor started to explain what Rachel's injuries had been and what kind of progress she had made.

Rachel looked at the doctor before she turned to Puck who was about to ask the doctor something, but the young man didn't have a chance to ask the question he wanted.

"I wanted to know how long it will be until I can go back to my normal life?" Rachel asked, the doctor looked at her.

"I don't really know the answer to that."

"You are a doctor," Rachel said and looked at him, "you are supposed to know these things."

"All I can say is that you haven't made the progress that we had hoped that you would have done at this moment in time," the Doctor looked at Rachel as he said this.

"How do you mean?" Puck asked he had seen how much Rachel had worked with Brittany and the look on the brunette's face as she had been told this, Puck had even heard Brittany and Rachel talking about it.

"Rachel has made the type of progress so that she can live a normal 9to5 life, like you and me," the doctor said and he looked at both Rachel and Puck, "but there are still a few steps before she can go back to what she calls her normal life, the life she had before the accident."

"So what you are saying is that I'll never be back to the life I loved before," Rachel said and she knew that she was about to breakdown and cry at any second now.

"Rachel," the doctor said and looked at her with sad eyes, "that's not what we are saying."

"Then what is it that you are trying to say?" Rachel asked, she more like yelled this at the doctor.

"You had extended injuries to your leg and your knee," the doctor said, and he knew that Rachel had been told this before, "and it's a long way back from those kinds of injuries, you just have to work hard and set your mind to it."

"That is what I have done this whole time," she said and Puck could hear on her voice and see on the way that she looked that she was about to snap at the doctor and that wouldn't help anyone of them.

"I think that we should leave," Puck said and looked from the doctor to Rachel, "we'll work on this." Puck shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for his help but Rachel on the other hand didn't say anything she just left the room.

"You know that she will be okay," the doctor said and looked at Puck, "she has the will to make it back if she just finds the right kind of motivation."

"That you, again," Puck aid and he gave the doctor a smile, "and I'll try and help her find the motivation to make it back to Broadway and for her to find her dreams again."

/

Rachel had locked herself inside her room, everything that she heard had turned into her worst nightmare, she could hear Noah on the other side of the door, he was trying to talk to her and get her to understand that it was more to life then being Rachel Berry Broadwaystar.

She knew that a couple of hours had passed by and she could still hear him on the other side of the door and this time she could hear that someone else was there with him.

It didn't take long before it was a knock on her bedroom door, and she could hear a familiar voice talking to her, "you should let me in."

Rachel smiled when she heard Brittany's voice, the brunette had no idea on why her friend was there but she was happy about having someone else there too, "Brittany," Rachel said and she got up from her bed, she leaned against the wall for a minute before she slowly opened the door, "only you," Rachel hoped that Puck would understand and Brittany sneaked in to Rachel's room.

"Okay," the blonde said and she took a shirt and a pair of jeans from Rachel's closet and she threw them at the brunette, "we are leaving this house."

"Brittany," Rachel said and she let everything that she had been holding in come flooding out, the brunette was slowly breaking down.

As Brittany saw what was happening she moved the other girl, and she lied down next to Rachel and she pulled the brunette closer, this was something that Brittany had been waiting for to happen since the first time she had met Rachel, and the blonde knew that Rachel needed this.

"You will feel better when you let it all out," Brittany said and she kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, as she sniffed a little as her nose had started to run when she had been crying. Rachel turned around and rested her head against Brittany's chest.

"I just now," Brittany said and she put her arms around the shorter girl, "and I also know that Puck should be taking my place."

"Noah," Rachel asked surprised and Puck came walking in the room.

"Who here asked for the Puckster?" he asked and he gave Rachel one of his trademark smirks.

"You should take my place," Brittany said and she started to move, "Lord Tubbington is acting strange again."

Rachel looked at Puck who just shook his head, "I'll explain later."

"Okay," Rachel said before she turned to Brittany, "You should come by tomorrow, Kurt is coming by."

"And I'll bring someone too," Brittany said and gave the other girl a quick hug, "you should listen to Puck he's smart."

"I'll try but he talks a lot of crap," Rachel said and smiled at both Puck and Brittany.

"Hey," Puck said and he swatted Rachel on her arm, "I'm in the room."

/

Puck had to leave he had received a strange call from his mother, it was something about his sister needing his held but he had waited to leave until Leroy or Hiram had come home and he was happy about the fact that both of them came home about the same time and Puck filled the both men in about what had happened.

"She's okay now," Puck said and looked at the two men, "but you should talk to her or something."

"So she is okay?" Hiram asked and he was a little suspicious about what Puck had said, "You did say that she had a breakdown."

"I know what I said," Puck snapped at the man, "I was there after all."

"She is a great actress," Leroy said and defended himself and his husband.

"Don't you think that I know that," Puck said and looked at them "but if there is someone that you can't fool, it's Brittany."

"Not when it comes to emotions," Leroy said with a smile, he had seen the blonde read peoples' feelings before and it was hard to understand how she did just that, "Thank you for being there for her."

"There isn't any other place that I would want to be," Puck said and took his phone from his pocket, "but I need to leave, Ma is waiting for me," Puck was almost out the door when he turned around and looked at them, "Kurt might be stopping by later."

/

Rachel and both of her fathers' sat at the table in the livingroom, the three of them were playing a game of scrabble, when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Leroy said and he looked at Rachel, "or maybe you should get it."

"Why should I?" she asked and she looked down on the letters she had in front of her and then she moved to the board. Hiram shook his head, Rachel wasn't back from her breakdown completely, and that was one thing the man was sure of.

Leroy had opened the door and he was walking with the guest and Rachel turned her head around when he heard her former, or was it still, best friend's voice again.

"This is just sad."

"Kurt," Hiram greeted the young man and Hiram looked at Kurt.

"The three of you should be ashamed of yourself," Kurt said and sat down at the table, "sitting around in a washed out t-shirt and sweatpants that are at least one size if not two sizes too big, and as that wasn't enough, there are holes in them." Kurt was shaking his head this was just too much, "It's just not acceptable."

"It's comfortable," Rachel said as she did her best to defend herself, "and I have recently been in a car accident."

"Fashion isn't about being comfortable," Kurt said and looked at Rachel before he smiled at her, "it's about looking good," he still looked at Rachel, "and honey, that accident was three months ago or something like that so just don't try that with me."

"I have missed you so much," Rachel said and she reached for Kurt's hand before she squeezed it.

"I can't say the same," Leroy said and laughed, but the man knew that Rachel was moving in the right direction at least as long as Kurt was going to stay around.

"So who is winning?" Kurt asked as he looked at the board on the table, "Let me guess, Ms. Berry is kicking your behinds."

"No," Leroy said and looked at Kurt and the young man supported a surprised look, "You wanna play with us?" Kurt shook his head he had never been a fan of Scrabble, "Hiram is kicking our butts."

"Okay, I'll join," Kurt said and the four of them were seated around the table, "I can't turn down the chance of finally beating Ms. Berry in scrabble."

"Watch it Hummel," Rachel said and glared at him, she was showing a bit of her eagerness to win and she still had it in her.

/

Rachel was on her way to meet up with Brittany and Puck, she had talked to Kurt earlier that day and he had told her that he was coming by later or if he had the time he would meet them for coffee.

Rachel had been a bit more social for these last couple of days, at least after her breakdown.

"Looking good, Berry." Rachel gave both Brittany and Puck a small smile as she sat down with them at the table.

"You should know that she always looks good," Brittany said and she hit Puck on his upper arm.

Rachel looked over at Puck, "and I wish I could say the same."

Puck looked down on his t-shirt and jeans, the t-shirt had been with earlier now it had some dirt stains on it and sweat could be seen too, his jeans had been rip over the knees and they had some dirt on them too, on the jeans it almost looked like the dirt had been a part of them from the start.

Rachel was waiting for Puck to explain her why he looked like he did, "Some of us have to work for a living," he said and looked at the shorter girl.

"Britt works and she looks nice," Rachel commented as she looked between her two friends.

"There is a difference between working in construction and as a physical therapy," Puck said before he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Rachel is right," Brittany said and looked over at Puck, "you could have taken a shower, you kind of stink."

"Thank you, Brittany," Rachel said and then she took a bite of her cupcake.

"I knew that I shouldn't have been here with the two of you," Puck said and looked at them, "too many chicks."

"You are free to leave then," Rachel said and swatted his hands away when he tried to take what was left of her cupcake, "no one forces you to stay."

"I think that I'll leave you two alone so that you can talk about how hot I am," Puck said and he got up and started to walk away from the and then he turned around, "you and me Berry, tomorrow," Rachel looked at him, "and bring your a-game."

Brittany looked over at Rachel before she asked, "What is he talking about?" Rachel didn't answer the question and Brittany just smiled at her, "Does that mean that you two finally have that hot date?"

The last comment that Brittany made, made Rachel look up, "Date?"

"Yes, you and Puck," Brittany said and looked at Rachel, "he's hot and single and so are you."

"He is helping me with my training."

"That's how it all starts," Brittany said and smiled at the brunette.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Rachel asked, it was after all king of fun talking about something else.

"I could always talk to coach Sylvester," Brittany said and tapped on her chin, "She would whip you in to shape in no time."

"Please," Rachel said and she was about to role her eyes, "You don't talk to coach Sylvester."

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

"No," Rachel answered and she looked down, "but can we talk about something else."

"Yes," Brittany said and gave Rachel a wicked smile, "we can talk about your hot date with Puck."

"I'm not going on a date with Noah," Rachel said and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Many, many times" Brittany replied, "because I don't believe you."

"Agree to disagree?" Rachel suggested and she got a nod from Brittany.

/

Rachel had a short conversation later that night with Kurt, she had had a long day and she didn't have the energy to have him coming over for a talk and a movie because she knew that she would have almost the same conversation again.

They had to do something some other time.

"Good night," Rachel said as she passed by her fathers' "I'm heading to bed."

"Good night to you too," Hiram said as he looked up from a crossword puzzle that he had been working on.

"And sleep tight," Leroy added as he turned away from the news, "and sweet dreams."

As Rachel lied down on her bed, all she came back to what was Brittany had said, there was nothing that had suggested that it was a date or something like that it was just a friend that would help another friend out and then they were going to eat something, that was what friends did.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone, here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it, and I have done a Fanmix for this story and I have posted it on my LJ-account and tumblr, both of those links can be found on my profile.

I just wanted to say thank you for the feedback so far on this story and I hope that you will enjoy this as I said before, I'll stop here and let you all read on.

**Chapter 4**

Puck had picked up Rachel just before lunch and they had been out to lunch and talked a little. He had gotten some more insight to what was going on in her life, mostly about what had happened before the accident.

"You're meeting with Brittany?" Puck asked as they were walking to his car.

"That's what the schedule is telling me," she said and she opened the door to the car.

"So after that what are you doing?" Puck asked as he started the car.

"I need to do some shopping," Rachel replied.

"Girls," Puck mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That was what I thought," Rachel said and turned to him, "Brittany will probably come along."

"After that, what are you doing?"

"Noah, it sounds like you are trying to ask me something, more specific to do something with you tonight," Rachel said and she looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he didn't say anything, "You can just ask me."

"Fine, just to get you to stop bugging me," Puck said his eyes never left the road, "wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to eat with you," Rachel said and she gave him a smile.

"Great," was his reply and he returned her smile.

"But I can't," Rachel said, they had stopped outside the rehab center, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have plans with Kurt."

"Then you'll have dinner with me on Friday."

"Don't your mom want you to be present for the Shabbat dinner with her and your sister?" Rachel asked and she looked at him.

"Probably," he answered and he shrugged his shoulders, "You can come too."

"I'll give you an answer later," Rachel said and she started to walk to the door when she heard Puck.

"You are coming," he yelled after her, "it's not a question I'm demanding it."

/

Rachel and Brittany was walking the streets of Lima, they had been doing some shopping and there was some more shopping to be done too. The two of them were spending some time together as friends just the two of them, and more importantly to keep Rachel away from reality TV-shows and maybe even so that she wasn't watching too many musicals.

"I think that Noah fell and hit his head," Rachel said, and it was almost out of nowhere, just like Brittany could do.

"Why?" the blonde asked and looked at Rachel, "Puck got great balance and he has a head that is made out of wood."

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked this she wasn't sure of what it was that Brittany had said, she was more confused than she had ever been with Brittany's comments.

"He's always knocking his head," Brittany started to explain, "and when he does he says knock on wood."

"He's superstitious?" Rachel asked, it was the first she had heard of that.

"I don't know," Brittany said and she took Rachel's hand and dragged her in to the nearest store.

"He said that I was coming to dinner with him this Friday night with his mom and sister."

"He likes you," Brittany said and she took a shirt and held it in front of Rachel, but the blonde shook her head, "and you like him."

"Of course I like him," Rachel said and she shook her head as Brittany held another shirt showing it to Rachel.

"Then you just go out with him."

"I don't like, like him," Rachel said as she tried to explain what she meant to her friend, and the brunette handed a pair of jeans to Brittany, "I like him, he's my friend."

"River!" Brittany almost yeller and Rachel just looked at her like she was crazy; it was the only explanation that Rachel could think of.

"Egypt!"

Those words didn't make any sense to Rachel at all.

"Pyramid!"

Rachel was trying to figure out and get her head around what it was that Brittany was saying.

"Mummies!"

She still couldn't figure out what it was that Brittany was trying to tell her.

"Tuthankhamum."

"Valley of the kings," Rachel said and looked at Brittany.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

"You were the one that started this," Rachel replied and looked at Brittany.

The blonde former cheerleader sighed, she pulled her hair back in to a ponytail, "and you are supposed to be smart."

"I'm smart."

"Even Finn would understand what it was that I was trying to say," Brittany said and she went to pay for the things that she was going to buy.

"That's because your brains work the same way," Rachel called after her.

Brittany turned around and smiled at Rachel, "You dated him, and you should know what I'm trying to say."

/

"Can we stop by Burt's tiershop?" Rachel asked as she and Brittany were on their way back to the Berry house.

"You need to find Finn to get him to explain what I said?" Brittany asked and she a right turn.

"No, Kurt wanted me to pick him up," Rachel said and glared at Brittany, "I can figure it out for myself what you tried to say," Rachel got a look from the girl, "maybe I already know what you meant."

"You don't," Brittany said and she smiled at Rachel, "we are here now go and get Kurt so that you can't try and figure it out."

"You know you can come too," Rachel said and she stepped out of the car.

"You two need some alone time," Brittany replied. "But you and Kurt will be coming to my place on Saturday."

"I'm going to temple," Rachel said and looked at Brittany.

"You are getting religious on old days," Kurt said as he walked up to the car and got in, in the back.

"No," Rachel said and looked back at Kurt, "I'm sure that Mrs. Puckerman want me there."

"Britt, what is she talking about?" Kurt asked and looked at the blonde that sat in the driver's seat.

"She is having dinner with Puck at his mother's house."

"Meeting the parent already," Kurt said and patted the short brunette on the shoulder, "it goes fast in the Puckleberry relationship."

"I don't like him," Rachel yelled.

"River!" Brittany yelled again and this time both Rachel and Kurt looked at her.

"Phoenix," Kurt added and looked at Brittany hoping that she had done this right.

"I don't know if that works," Brittany said and she scratched her head.

"What is she talking about?" Kurt asked and looked from Rachel to Brittany and then from Brittany to Rachel.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, "she just said a bunch of random words earlier today too just like now."

"We'll figure it out," Kurt said and smiled at both Brittany and Rachel.

"Good luck," the blonde said and she stopped the car, "you are where you are going off."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel said and both she and Kurt climbed out of the car.

/

"Rachel," Rachel heard her name being called.

"The kitchen," she replied and looked at Kurt who was chopping some tomatoes, "Just so you know my dads will be questioning you some more now."

"Kurt," Hiram exclaimed when he saw the young man standing in the kitchen, "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Someone needs to make sure she doesn't burn you home down," Kurt said and this time he grabbed and onion.

"You are right about that."

"We both know who the best chef id," Kurt said and he tried to see if he could spot Leroy somewhere.

"Don't look at me like that," Hiram said when he saw the looks he was getting from both Rachel and Kurt, "and why are you here?"

"I can't visit my friend?" Kurt asked and looked at the older man, who took his glasses of and started to polish them, "Fine, Rachel needed someone to talk to and I need my dose of gossip."

"And we have a winner," Leroy said as she walked through the door, he had heard part of the conversation.

"And I also need someone to help me to decipher something that Brittany was talking about today."

"I still haven't figured that out yet," Kurt said and moved a piece of his hair away from his eyes, "it was strange even for her."

"She did say that Finn would understand," Rachel supplied, "so you might have to ask him."

"Or you could come by the shop tomorrow and ask him yourself," Kurt said and smiled at his friend, "he doesn't really know that you are back."

"I don't want to talk to that oaf," Rachel said and looked away, and she dried her eyes, from the tears that had been forming in her eyes.

"Happy thought, Rachel, happy thoughts," Kurt said and dumped the onion in the pan, "and focus on your cooking."

About half an hour alter, Kurt and the three members of the Berry family sat down together around the table.

"Have you an idea on what it was that Brittany was talking about yet?" Hiram asked and looked over at Rachel, who dropped a piece of bread that he had been holding.

"I haven't figure it out," Rachel sighed and she took the bread that she had dropped again, "it was just a few words that's he threw out."

"I don't know half of them," Kurt said, "the only word I really know is river."

"River?" Leroy asked, that was a strange word to just throw out there even for Brittany.

"I know and she said it after Rachel had denied that she didn't like Puck," Kurt explained that was all it took for Hiram and Leroy, the two of them looked at each other before they started to laugh.

"You know what she means?" Rachel asked and looked at her fathers.

"She is really smart that girl," Leroy said and he smiled at Rachel, "I think that you are over thinking this sweetie."

"It's really easy if you understand Brittany," Hiram added, "and actually it's obvious what she meant."

"Tell me," Rachel demanded.

"If you don't know what she meant," Hiram said and patted Rachel's hand, "you're not ready to hear it."

Rachel huffed and then she looked at Kurt, "when does Finn work tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I'll call you tomorrow," Kurt said and took Rachel's hand in his own, "we will figure this out."

"I hope so," Rachel sighed, "It can't be that hard if Finn can figure it out and Brittany came up with it."

"Give them some more credit than that," Leroy said.

"I'll try and do that when I know what it means," Kurt said.

/

Rachel stood outside the Hummel tiershop; she didn't know how she was going to do this. She counted to ten before she walked through the door, she saw a young man standing behind the counter his back was turned to her, and he was tall, really tall, it was probably Finn.

"Excuse me," Rachel said and the man turned around and she had been right, it was Finn and she looked at him. He had changed some from when they were in High School but he still had that half crooked smile and he was giving her that.

"Rach," Finn said and he took a couple of steps towards her before he engulfed her in a big hug, it was a bit awkward for her, "what are you doing here?" and as he had asked her the question he let go of her.

"I need to talk to you about something," Rachel said, she shook her head she didn't know what she was there in the first place.

"Okay," Finn said and he started to scratch the back of his head, "so what can I help you with?"

"It's Brittany," Rachel started and she saw Finn's eyes light up, it was kind of strange.

"What about her?" he asked and he gave her one of his famous smiles again, "she was fine when she called earlier today," Rachel sighed, of course Brittany had gone to him earlier.

"It was just something that she said earlier that I needed some help to understand," Rachel explained, "No one who knows what she meant is telling me and it's kind of frustrating."

"I know what you mean," Finn said and sat down, "so I'll help you the best I can."

"Thank you," Rachel said and she started to tell him what Brittany had said and in what situation they had been in when she had said it.

Finn started to laugh when Rachel was done with her story, "Finn it's not funny."

"But it is kind of fun," Finn said and looked at her, "but I'll give you what she is talking about."

"That's all I want to know," Rachel said and she gave him a hug, "I'll just talk to Kurt before I leave."

"You should stay," Finn said and he was looking her in the eyes, "we have a lot to talk about."

"I can't stay, I'm meeting Noah," Rachel said and she gave him an apologetic smile, "But some other time."

"Sure."

"So what did Brittany mean?" Rachel asked.

"Right, I almost forgot about that."

"Finn," Rachel said in a stern voice.

"The Nile," was all he said and Rachel was as confused as before if not more.

"I still don't understand," Rachel said and she looked at him.

"I can't tell you more."

/

Puck had picked Rachel up on his way over to his mother's house and the two of them were talking and Puck was laughing hard when he heard the story.

"Everyone is laughing," Rachel said and she looked at him with puppydog eyes and she stuck her lower lip out so that she was pouting, "And I don't know why."

"You will laugh too when you know what she was trying to say," Puck said and smirked at her.

"You'll tell me?"

"No," Puck laughed out before he said, "but I can't tell you if it's true but I hope that it's true."

"Noah, tell me," Rachel said but he shook his head, "I'll tell your mom about…" and Rachel tried to figure out what she could threaten him with.

"My Ma knows everything," he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "but I'll get you to tell me," she tapped her chin for a second and then she turned to him, "I can ask to see your baby pictures."

"Rach," Puck said as he stopped the car and they had reached the Puckerman house, "You and me both know that you already have seen them."

"I must have something on you," Rachel said but Puck was just shaking his head.

"We should go inside before my Ma comes out and looking for us."

"Or maybe she'll send Hannah."

"We're leaving now," Puck said and looked at Rachel, "we don't need them to come and look for us."

The two of the walked through the door to the house, "Ma!" Puck yelled and it didn't take long before Miriam Puckerman stood in front of them with a spatula in her hand, "and you can see who I brought with me."

Miriam took Rachel in her arms for a tight hug, "You need to come by more," the older woman said and looked at Rachel, "you need to eat more."

"Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel said and she looked at the other woman, "I'm eating enough."

"You're too skinny, Miriam said and she turned to Puck, "Noah, you need to tell your girlfriend that she needs to eat more."

Puck placed a hand over his face; he knew that she should have been clearer about the fact that Rachel was just a friend.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel started but Miriam held one of her hands up to stop her.

"It's Ma or Miriam to you," the woman said.

"Miriam," Rachel said and smiled at her, "Noah isn't my boyfriend."

"That's just rubbish," Mrs. Puckerman said, "Besides the food is almost done so you should come and eat."

"That's great," Puck said and started to walk to the kitchen, "we should sit down."

And just like that Puck, Rachel and his mother and sister were sitting around the table eating dinner together.

"You are coming to temple tomorrow right?"

"I think I will but I need to get a ride," Rachel said and looked at the older woman and smiled at her.

"Noah will pick you up," Miriam said and Rachel could hear him say something under his breath, "Right Noah?"

"Of course," Puck said and looked them, "it's not like I have anything else planned or to do."

"Then it's settled," Miriam said and smiled at them, "Rabbi Greenburg will be so happy to see the two of you together again and in the Synagogue too."

Rachel and Puck looked at each other both of them were shaking their heads maybe Rachel coming to this dinner wasn't the best idea and now they would need to explain to the Rabbi, not the easiest thing.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter and I'll try and update every day from now on, that hopefully means that I will have the last chapter posted before the first episode of season three.

And I would like to say thank you for the feedback so far and if you want to read preview of the chapters before they are being posted you can check out my tumblr, the link is on my profile.

I think that was all that I had to say, enjoy and let me know what you think of this.

**Chapter 5**

Saturday night meant that Rachel were going to meet up with Kurt and Brittany but the brunette didn't feel like going out, she wasn't really ready for it and she had managed to get both Kurt and Brittany to agree to night in meaning a movie.

"It's great that you are here," Rachel said as she placed a small tray with some different kind of tapas, on the table, they were in the basement "I have a lot that I want and need to talk to you about."

"How did your date go with Puck?" Brittany asked and she took something to eat the blonde had no idea on what it was, it didn't take long before Brittany had spitted it out and had it in her hand again, "This tastes like poop."

"It kind of does," Kurt said and looked at Rachel, "Sorry, can you get us some popcorn."

"I'll see what I can do," the brunette said and she walked up the stairs.

"I'm putting in a movie."

"No musicals," Brittany said and looked at Kurt, "I don't care what you say."

"But…" he started to say but was stopped by Brittany placing a hand over his mouth.

"I have seen too many of them," Brittany sighed and she ran her hand though her blonde locks, "it was the only kind of movies that Rachel made me watch before you came here."

"Then we need to see a scary one," Kurt said and he started to look through the DVDcollection.

"See if there are any Hitchcock," Brittany said and she sent Kurt a wicked smile, "and I'll call Puck."

"But this is girl's night," Kurt said and looked at the blonde, "and if he comes then we can't question Rachel.

Brittany stopped for a second before she had another plan forming, "You are right, but I know what we can do instead."

"I'm all yours."

"I don't know where to put you," Brittany said as she tried to figure out where she could put Kurt so that she could keep him.

Kurt shook his head and at the same time he smiled, having Brittany around him was great and he had missed her a lot.

"So what are we watching?" Rachel asked as she came back down the stairs.

"Psycho," Kurt said and smiled at Rachel, "it was Brittany's request."

"I applaud your choice in movie, Brittany."

"I couldn't take anymore singing and dancing," Brittany said and turned to the TV, "it make me miss Glee."

"We should have a reunion someday," Kurt said and looked at them, "we're almost everyone here in Lima anyway."

"Maybe," Rachel said and she pressed play and the movie started.

/

About two weeks had passed by and Rachel had been working even harder with her training with both Brittany and Puck.

Today was one of the days that she was supposed to be back at the doctor's office, it was supposed to be a quick check up to see how she was doing and to see if they would push some more on her training. Rachel for one wanted to add more to her rehab.

"It's nice to see you again," Doctor Lee said as he looked at Rachel, "I can see that you have ditched your crutches."

"They were in the way" Rachel said as she sat down on a chair, "can we get on with this?"

"Of course," the doctor said and he could tell that Rachel was in a better mood then the last time they had met up.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Rachel said and she gave him a big smile, "So I think that u can add more to the rehab training."

"That's up to me to decide on."

"Brittany says that I can," Rachel said and looked at the doctor.

"And who is this Brittany?" Doctor Lee asked and he looked skeptical at Rachel.

"She's my physical therapist and a friend."

"You don't think that she says what you want to hear."

"You don't know Brittany," Rachel said and she looked at the doctor, "so can we move on with this?"

Rachel had given the doctor one of her famous looks and if he didn't move along she was going to storm out the door and find herself another doctor that would understand her and her needs.

"Just tell me what I already know," Rachel said and glared at him.

"Rachel, you are pushing yourself to hard," Doctor Lee said as he wrote down something in the chart "you need to let your body rest."

"I know my body better than you," Rachel said and glared at him, "I just want you to give me the go."

"I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" Rachel asked as she challenged him.

"Both," Doctor Lee said and looked at her.

"Do as I ask," Rachel said and glared at him, "well more like do as I say."

"I'm not doing something that can hurt you."

"And I'm telling you, it's my decision to do this," Rachel said and looked at him, "I need to feel like I'm achieving things."

"You have come a long way," Doctor Lee said and he placed a hand over her shoulder "and if you just rest for a week then you'll be able to add something small, you need to learn how to relax."

"I'll try my best," Rachel said and gave him a small smile, "thank you anyway."

/

Rachel had gotten a call from Puck telling her that she was going to meet up with him so that they could get something to eat.

"I'm going to meet Noah," Rachel said as she walked out the door.

"You're going out?" Hiram asked a little surprised, Rachel had been a bit more social with her friends for the last month or so.

"He wanted to talk to me about something."

"How did they doctor's appointment go?" he asked but he didn't get answer from Rachel, she had already walked out the door.

/

Rachel looked up and saw Puck's car down the street it looked like he was talking to someone. Rachel stopped for a second before she decided on that she was going to walk up to them, Rachel couldn't be sure on whom it was that Noah was talking to.

"Noah," Rachel called to him as she got closer to them, and she turned around and Rachel waved at him and she received one back from him.

"Berry," Puck greeted her as she was next to him.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up who it was that Pick had been talking to she was a bit surprised when she saw that there was no other than Santana Lopez standing there talking to Puck, now it really was close to a Glee reunion.

Rachel had no idea what to say to Santana or why the Latina even was here, this was one of the last persons that she had thought that she would run into, "Santana," she said, she had to be somewhat nice even if she didn't have a lot to say.

"We should be going," Puck said and looked at Rachel.

"It was nice to see you again, Santana," Rachel said and smiled at her.

"We will talk later," Puck said as he looked at the Latina.

"I'm sure we will see each other again," Rachel said as she looked at Santana before she climbed into the car, Rachel turned to Puck before she asked him, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea what she wanted," Puck said and looked at the road in front of him, "Breadstrix?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked through the doors to Breadstix together, as they sat down at a tabled and they waited for a waitress to come to their table and take their orders, they two of them started to talk a little.

"And the doctor said…" Puck said and looked at Rachel, he knew that there was bound to come another conversation about someone they had ran into earlier if he didn't start one fast enough.

"That I need to relax," Rachel said, and she shook her head, "I know how to relax."

"Berry," Puck said and looked at her, and he looked at her, "if there is something that you can't do, it's relaxing."

"I know how to relax," Rachel said and placed her order, "I choose not to do it."

"if the doctor said to relax then relax," he said and gave her a small grin, "I know how to make you relax," and he gave her a suggestive wink.

"Don't be so crude."

"Don't be such a proud."

Rachel looked at him both of them knew what she was waiting for and they both knew that she would get what she wanted, "Sorry, bad day."

"You can always talk to me about it," Rachel said and took a sip of her water, "I have been told that I'm an excellent listener."

"Is that so?" he asked and looked at her with a small smile, and Rachel nodded her head at him.

The two of them ate most of the dinner in silence but it was just so much of it that Rachel could take.

"You know," She said and locked her eyes with his, "I'm going to be back on that stage."

"Oh I know," Puck said and laughed, "I have always known."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, Kurt tried, Brittany tried," Puck replied and he shook his head, "your dads tried but you didn't listen to what we were saying."

"Humph," Rachel protested, "maybe I just wasn't able to take that in."

"Actually," Puck said and looked into her big brown eyes, "you needed to understand it yourself and…"

"Don't say anything more," Rachel said and held a hand up trying to stop him from saying anything else.

"You're a bad listener," Puck said, "you have a selective hearing."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I do," Puck said and smirked at her, "I went to college."

"For a semester," Rachel added.

"Actually," Puck said and took a drink of his water, "it was almost a year."

"So you know a few big words," Rachel said and she continued on, "that's great for you."

"Look who's joking," Puck said and laughed, "maybe you do know how to relax and have fun."

/

Two weeks later and four or five dinners Rachel was cornered by Kurt and Brittany as sh was on her way out to yet another dinner with Puck, as friends.

"So what number of date is this?" Kurt asked as he almost held Rachel hostage.

"Date?" Rachel asked and she tried to play it down.

"You and Puckerman have been having dinner together at Breadstix, here and his place," Kurt said and looked at her, "Don't try and deny it."

"I'm not denying anything," Rachel said and looked at the two of them, "Noah is my friend, and friends have dinners together."

"River," Brittany said and pointed at her and then she turned to Kurt, "How many times am I going to have to tell her this?"

"Brittany, I have no idea," Kurt said and the two of the started to talk and soon had they forgotten that Rachel was there with them.

"You know I'm still here," the brunette said and looked at her friends.

"You should go on your none date," Kurt said and Rachel was about to answer him but Brittany's topped her.

"So it's a date!"

"You're so frustrating," Rachel said and with those words did she leave Kurt and Brittany alone on the front porch to the house.

/

"You know Brittany," Kurt said as they looked in the direction that Rachel had gone, "she's very defensive for none date."

"Kurt," Brittany said and looked at him, "You have to know that she likes him and she is lost in Egypt."

"You have now lost me," Kurt said and looked at the blonde.

"And the only way she can go is along the Nile," Brittany said.

Kurt blinked a couple of times and he started to put the pieces together, "So you are saying that she is in love with him."

"Yes, or at least on her way."

"So what should we do about that?" Kurt asked and he was trying to figure out a way to help them go on a real date.

"I'm a head of you," Brittany said and smiled at him, "Just set up Puck on a date with someone and let Rachel see them."

"Bit who?"

"That's easy," Brittany said and looked at him, "Santana or Lauren."

"Is either one of them eve in Lima?" Kurt asked and looked at Brittany, "But isn't Santana gay?"

"Yep," Brittany said and smiled at him, "Puck and Santana have talked a few times already and I know that Rachel has seen them together."

"Wait, wait," Kurt said and stopped Brittany from saying anything more, "that's it we just have to plant the idea of Puck and some girl to her."

"Great," and Brittany's eyes grew, "and then you just talk to her and tell her that you over heard Finn and Puck talk about this date."

"We have this in a box."

Brittany nodded her head agreeing with him, this was the first step of getting Puckleberry really back together.

/

The weekend had passed by and Rachel was picked up by Kurt after a massage she had gotten rom Brittany that had been instead of her training.

"I know that you aren't dating Puck," Kurt started to say.

"Hello to you too," Rachel said and she turned away from him.

"All I wanted to say was that I heard Finn and Puck talking," Kurt said and made a left turn, "it sounded like Puck had a date with Santana."

"It's understandable, she is after all a pretty young woman," Rachel said and looked at him, "and Noah is attractive so of course he would have a date."

"That's not what I said," Kurt said shaking his head a little.

"I know that but that is the conclusion of it."

"Rachel!" he yelled "you need to open your eyes."

"My eyes are opened," Rachel said.

"If you don't make a move," Kurt said and he stopped his SUV, "it will be too late."

"But I don't like him like that."

"Denial, denial," Kurt started to chant and Rachel started to think about it all and then her tears started to fall, "I'm in love with Noah."

"Bingo," Kurt said and looked at her, "so what are you going to do now."

"I'm going to tell him," and as soon as she had said all of it, everything started to fall to place and everything that Brittany had said made sense, "Brittany is really smart."

"I know," Kurt said, "It's almost scaring."

"Tell me about it but as long as she uses it for good things it will be okay."


	7. Chapter 6

As I said yesterday, I will try and update every day until the third season.

And I would like to say thanks to those of you that have reviewed and put this story in alerts and favorites, it is always nice to know that there is people that likes what I am writing.

And I'm going to stop here and let you read, and I would love to know what you think of this.

**Chapter 6**

Rachel was pacing outside Puck's apartment door, she had no idea in why she had ended up there, and well she knew that she was going to tell him but she hadn't any kind of plan of doing so.

This was what she knew, she liked Noah and that was something that she did know, that she in fact like Noah, even if she had been in denial about it for most of the time, but now that she was outside his apartment, waiting for him to open the door, telling him was the idea that had stuck with her ever since she realized what she was feeling, but she didn't have any idea on if he would feel the same about her.

"Rachel," a surprised Puck said as he opened the door, "Were we supposed to have dinner together?"

Rachel looked at him, he looked like he just had woken up and now she felt sorry about waking him but this was something that couldn't wait.

"No," she replied and she looked at him, "I just need to talk to you."

"okay," he said and dragged out the word, he ran his hand over the back of his head, "come in."

"As the two of them walked in to this livingroom, Puck pushed some things away so it looked a bit more clean, "Sorry about the mess," he was after all a bachelor and he lived like one.

"It's okay," Rachel said and she saw an empty pizzabox on the table in the room.

"I would have cleaned if I would have known that you were coming over," Puck said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, and as he came back to the room he saw a look from Rachel, "fine I wouldn't have cleaned maybe tied up a little."

"More like it," Rachel said and gave him a small smile, she was happy that she had a chance to see this side of him.

"You wanted to talk," he said and he opened the beer, "sorry about that" he turned to Rachel, "did you want anything?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said and the mess was starting to get to her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, "I know that there is something."

"I have come to realize something," Rachel said as she tried to find some place that was a bit cleaner that she could sit down at.

"How awesome that I am?" he asked and took a gulp of his beer.

"Kind of," Rachel said and she started to drum her fingers against her leg, "it was just something that Kurt and Brittany pointed out to me."

"You know better than to listen to them."

"And you know that they know me better than I know myself sometimes."

"okay," Puck said and raised his hand signaling that he was backing down, "tell me what you have realized."

"I like you," Rachel said, it was like the words spilled out of her just like that, it was like they were taking a life of their own.

"I like you too," Rachel tried to see if she could tell he meant.

"You do know that I meant that I like, like you?" Rachel asked and Puck gave her a smile before he stood up and took a couple of steps towards her and the kneeled down in front of her. Puck placed one of his hands under her chin and tilted her head up and their eyes were locked with each other.

"I know what you meant," puck said and they smiled at each other.

He moved his hand so that he was cupping her cheek and he leaned in closer to Rachel, he leaned his head down a little and his lips meet the girl's lips in a kiss, he kissed her for the first time in many years and it felt right.

Rachel couldn't help but to smile when she felt his lips against her own.

The kiss didn't last long but before Rachel had a chance to say anything he silenced her with a new kiss, and when they broke apart, Puck placed a finger over her lips and Rachel started to nibble on the finger.

"Take it easy there tiger," Puck said and laughed, and he got the same reaction from Rachel, "this is all the action that you will get before I take you out on a date."

"So take me out now," Rachel said, it was almost a demand from her.

"Don't think so princess," Noah said and smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "we'll have our date on Friday."

"Do I have to wait that long before I get another kiss?" she asked and pouted at him.

"You might get one if you stop pouting like that," Puck said and he helped her up on her feet again, "I think that you should go back home and they you'll need to gossip about this to Britt and Hummel."

"Fine," Rachel said as they stood by his door, "but I don't want to leave."

"The sooner you leave the sooner Friday will be here."

"Only because I know that you'll see me later," Rachel said and as she was about to walk out the door Puck took a hold of her arm and turned her around, he leaned down and capture her lips in a kiss and he slowly took her bottom lip and nibbled on it before he let it go when he pulled away from the kiss.

Puck was about to laugh when he saw the look on her face, "this was one for the road and a small preview of what's to come."

"Okay," Rachel said and the look on her face told the two of them she was at some other place right now.

"I'll see you Friday," Puck said and smiled at her, "I'm picking you up at 7.30 PM, for dinner and a movie." Rachel just nodded her head.

When she walked the streets to get back home she had a huge smile on her lips, and then it hit her from nowhere, she had kissed Noah, well he had kissed her and they had a date this Friday and she had no idea on what to wear.

/

"I need to talk to you," Rachel said as she had stopped by the Hummel home.

"Um…" Rachel looked at the young man that was standing in front of her, "I think that you meant Kurt.

"Sorry Finn," Rachel said as she saw him scratching the back of his head, "you're right," Finn had a surprised look in his face, and Rachel had really never said that he was right just like that.

"So is Kurt here?" the brunette asked as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah," Finn said, he still had a hard time seeing Rachel and understanding that she was indeed in Lima; the girl looked at him waiting for him to continue on, "Right wanna come in?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Rachel answered the question and as she walked pass him she said, "I'll find Kurt."

"Sure."

/

Sitting in Kurt's room was kind of strange and she had already told him once that she was going on a date with Noah, but it appeared that she would have to tell him again to make him understand what was going on.

"So you are going on a date with Puck?" Kurt asked Rachel and she nodded her head, "and what do you need my help with?"

"I don't know what to wear," Rachel told him and Kurt looked at her with a big smile.

"He likes you and he liked you in High School, and you dress better now if you look back to how you used to dress," Kurt said and he looked Rachel up and down before he added, "barley but you still dress better."

Rachel glared at him, "Are you going to help me or do I have to ask Brittany?"

"Hey," Kurt said and he swatted Rachel in her leg, "I'm your best friend, don't you dare and try and replace me."

"Never," Rachel said and smiled at him, "So you will come by tomorrow on the afternoon and help me."

"When's the date?"

"Friday, he's picking me up."

"So chivalrous out of him."

Rachel was just beaming at the thought of him.

"And you didn't like him," Kurt muttered before he continued on, "denial," he was shaking his head, it was all so strange, he hoped that it all would work out for the better for all of them,

"You are the best," Rachel said as she got up from his bed and he gave him a hug, she needed to leave, Brittany was next to find out about this.

"Remember that," Kurt said as he released her from the hug, he walked with her to the door, "and you will call me Saturday."

Finn came walking out from the kitchen he was eating on a grilled cheese, he looked at Kurt, "What was that all about?"

"She has a date."

/

All of the Friday had been a long day and it had also been slow, at least for Rachel, the time had moved like a snail.

And it went even slower when Kurt had come by and helped her get ready for the date. Her head was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, she didn't know what to do or how to calm down.

"Rachel, you need to calm down," Kurt said and looked at his friend, "this is not helping at all."

"I know but how can I be calm?" Rachel asked as she sat down in her bed.

"It's just Puck, you have dated before."

"It's just Puck," Rachel repeated after him, "there isn't something like just Noah."

"What's the problem?" Kurt asked and stopped what Rachel was about to say, "you have known him all of your life."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Rachel asked and she rested her elbows on her legs before placing her head in her hands.

"Rachel we have been over this before," Kurt said and sat down next to her placing one of his arms her shoulders "if he didn't like you he wouldn't have asked you out."

"But what if he just didn't want to hurt my feelings?" she asked.

Kurt sighed, they had been over this, all of this before, and it looked like they were going to take the same trip again. "Honey, this is Puck, he would have told you if he didn't like you."

Not even half an hour after they had finished everything, Kurt left he for one didn't want to be present when Puck came to pick her up, he had a feeling that Rachel would back out of it if he was there and he had worked too hard to let this fall apart.

/

Puck stood outside the door, he raised a hand and knocked on the door, the first time, no one came and opened the door, he knocked one more time. This time the door opened and Leroy stood on the other side of the door and he looked at Puck.

"Leroy," Puck said and looked at the older man and he received a shaking head, Puck gulped, before he addressed Leroy again, "Mr. Berry," this time he got a nod and he let out a breath of relief.

"So you are taking her out?" Leroy asked and he looked Puck up and down, like he was sizing the young man up, but before Puck had a chance to give Leroy and answer Rachel's voice could be heard.

"Daddy," she looked at Leroy and she shook her head, "Be nice to Noah."

Puck saw the brunette and smiled at her, "You look beautiful," he breathed out when he saw what she was wearing, and Rachel was about to say something to him but before she had a chance to do so he handed her a couple of daisies.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel said as she saw the flowers and she smiled at him, "and you look handsome."

"Thank you," Puck said and he reached for her hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

/

Noah was acting like a gentleman, ever since he had picked Rachel up for their date, he had helped her in to the car, he had opened doors for her, and he had even pulled the chair out for her.

He was waiting for her to decide on what to order, even if he already had an idea on what it was that she was going to order.

At first they had been sitting in silence, even if the already knew each other and had been friends for a long time, they had always had something to talk about every other time that they had been out together before.

"This is awkward," Puck said and looked at Rachel, who nodded her head in agreement, "and it shouldn't be."

"I know," Rachel said and placed her hand on the table and Puck placed his hand over hers and Rachel linked their fingers together, "maybe we are just meant to be friends."

"Rachel," Noah said as he looked her in the eyes, "this might not have been the best way to start." Rachel looked in to his green eyes and she was about to say something but she was stopped by Puck, "I know that we are meant to be more than friends."

"But this is so awkward," Rachel said and she broke the eye contact.

"I already said that," Puck said and he reached for her chin with his free hand, and he tilted her head up a little so that he really could look her in the eyes, "but I know why."

"So tell me."

"I was about to, before you interrupted me," Puck said and he smirked at her, "but I don't know if I want to now, or if I will tell you."

"Noah," Rachel whined, that was all it took for them to move pass the whole awkward faze, just going back to basic, to be who they really were and not to try and be someone else.

"We just want it to work too much," Puck said and he leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I want everything too much," Rachel confessed and she flicked her eyes down.

"Wanting things is never a bad thing," he said and held on to her hand a bit tighter but not to hard so that it would hurt her, "it just shows that you have a goal in life."

"Do you have any goals?" Rachel asked, she hadn't really thought about what Noah wanted to do with his life, when she looked up at him she saw him with a smirk on his lips and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not like that," Rachel said and shook her head.

"Rach, you know me," Puck said and laughed a little and Rachel started to laugh too.

"I do know you," Rachel replied, "and I also know that you have bigger dreams than what you just suggested."

"That might be true."

"Noah…" Rachel said and looked at him.

"We'll talk about my dreams at a later time," Puck said and he tried to ease the mood, "we still have a movie to go and see."

"What if I don't want to see a movie?"

"Then we will have a problem," Puck said and he wiggled his eyebrows a little.

"Why would that be a problem?" Rachel asked and looked at him with somewhat judgmental eyes.

"Because I wanted to see a movie that we could forget about that we were watching," Puck said and smirked at her, "so that we could make out the whole movie."

"Does that mean that you have planned to take me back to your apartment?" She asked and looked at him and waited for Puck to say something about the movie.

"Actually," Puck said and looked at her, "I was thinking a movie-theater," Rachel looked up at him, "so that we could act like a couple of teenagers."

"It was a long time since I did that," Rachel said and thought back to the last time she had made out at a movie.

"So you agree with me to make out at the movies?" he asked and looked at the brunette and waited for her to answer the question.

"I think that there is a possibility for that to happen," Rachel said and smiled at him.

/

Standing in lie for the movie tickets had been kind of great, Rachel had been leaning against him and they had been sneaking a couple of small kisses here and there.

"Two tickets to…" Puck said, he was about to say a movie that he didn't care about but Rachel looked up at him and shook her head, "Okay," and he turned to the clerk, "I'll take two ticket to Something Borrowed," and he received a nod from Rachel.

"Are you sure?" the clerk asked and Rachel nodded at him and Puck sighed.

"Yes," Puck said and took the tickets and then he took one of Rachel's hands in his own, she intertwined their fingers, "any snacks?" Rachel shook her head and Puck smiled at her, "so just the movie?"

"Yes, Noah," Rachel said and smiled up at him and he leaned down and gave her a kiss, "just the movie."

"And the making out," he added with a laugh.

"Yes," Rachel said and gave him a smile.

"I like the last part of that," Puck said as the two of them walked in to the theater.

/

Puck had taken her home, the movie had probably been good, he didn't really know he had been to busy making out with Rachel, well that might have been a small lie, they had been making out for a bit but in the end Rachel had been more interested in seeing the movie, so they had just shared a couple of kissed during the movie, but they had been sitting really close together.

"I had a great night, Noah," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"I did too," Puck said and leaned closer to her, and he whispered in her ear, "and we will be doing this again."

As he moved away from her, Rachel took a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to herself, Rachel smiled up at him before she connected her lips with his, and she let the kiss take the time that it required.

Puck pulled her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled a little on it before he released it and when they broke apart from the kiss he smiled at her.

"So you will call me?" Rachel asked and she placed her hand on the hold to the door.

"I'll call you," Puck said and placed a quick peck on her lips before he walked backwards to his car, he was looking at her all the time, and before she was about to walk inside the house, Puck blew her a kiss that she caught and placed of her heart and he nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 7

First off, thanks for the reviews always nice to read what you all think.

And here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think about this chapter too, and I do think that this is the longest so far.

Hope that you enjoy it!

**Chapter 7**

Rachel had made the call to Kurt around noon, just as she had promised; the two of them had decided that they were going to be meeting up for some coffee and gossip.

Rachel knew that Kurt would want to know everything about the date and besides that Rachel needed to talk to someone about the date itself and everything else that was going on in her life.

/

Sitting at the Lima Bean and talking more like gossiping had now become something that they did on a regular basis, and Brittany was also a part of the group, the only thing that was missing right now was a fourth member and they would form their own version of 'Sex and the City'.

Rachel was the first one to spot Brittany walking in to the Bean, and she could see that the blonde former cheerleader had company with her this time.

"Hi," the blonde said as she walked up to the table, she pushed her company next to Kurt before she herself sat down next to Rachel.

"Brittany, nice to see you again," Kurt said and then he turned to the woman that sat next to him, "and you too, Santana," he smiled at them, "you two are right on time, you are about to hear all about Rachel's date."

Brittany broke in to a big smile and looked at Kurt before she turned to Rachel, and she was about to ask her about something and the brunette had a feeling about what it was going to be.

"Yes," Rachel said and looked at her, "it was Noah."

"Yay," Brittany said and clapped her hands, the blonde turned to her best friend, "Rachel crossed the river."

"So I guess that it was denial at first then," Santana said and looked at Rachel first and then at Kurt.

Kurt was the first one to speak, "How did you know that?" and as he looked at the Latina who rolled her eyes at him.

"Three reasons," Santana said, "One it's Berry and Puckerman," Kurt nodded knowingly, he realized that he should have known that, "Two, Britt's my best friend."

"And the third one?" Rachel asked and looked at Santana, who in return was shaking her head.

"You don't know?" Santana asked and looked at the shorter brunette, "I'm awesome."

"A better reason than that," Rachel said and shook her head, "because that is not a reason."

"It's reason," the Latina challenged herm "or I can use A again if you would like."

"A?" Rachel asked, and just as she asked the question she realized what Santana meant, "that's not necessary."

"Good," was Santana's reply as she looked at the other two that was sitting at the table, "so what are you doing besides dating Puckerman?"

"My guess is that Brittany has filled you in," Kurt said and took a sip of his coffee, "but today we are here because we want and need details from what they were doing on their date."

"Details, nice," Santana said and smiled.

"There is no need for that," Rachel said and glared at them.

"Yes, we need details," Kurt said and looked at her about to raise an eyebrow, "how else are we going to be able to help you."

"You aren't going to help me," Rachel said and she looked at her friends while she was shaking her head and they were doing the same, "I'm going to handle this myself."

/

Sunday were normally a day to relax and not doing anything special for Rachel. This Sunday was different for Rachel; she had been woken by a call form Noah, who had told her that he was stopping by.

And when she had been eating her breakfast with her fathers they had told her that they were going to go away for the day and that they would be back later that same night.

As she opened the door when someone had knocked on it, she was a bit surprised to see Noah there so soon, her fathers had just left, it might have been five minutes that had passed. To Rachel this almost looked like he had been staking out at the house to see when the Berry men were leaving and then he had waited a minute or so just to be on the safe side.

"What's the plan?" Puck asked as he sat down on the couch and he looked at Rachel.

"I was just going to relax," Rachel replied and looked at him, "Like people are say that I can't do," she had her head resting against his shoulder with her eyes closed, "and maybe watch a couple of movies and some reality show depending on what they are showing."

"That's boring," Noah said and he placed a kiss on her head, "I bet that there are something else that we can do."

"Noah," Rachel said and turned her head towards him, "I need to relax and what you are implying isn't relaxing."

"It's relaxing," Puck said and smiled at her, "but I believe that there might be some movies here that we could watch." He got a big smile from her and he couldn't help but to return it, "but no musicals."

Rachel turned her head as fast as she could and looked at him like he had lost his mind, and when she looked at him she stuck out her lower lip and let it quiver a little, so that it looked like she was about to start to cry.

"Maybe one," Puck said as she saw the look at her face, which was all it took for Rachel to give him the biggest smile she could muster up.

"I knew that you would see this my way," Rachel said and turned her head up so that she was looking into his green eyes, his eyes were almost sparkling at her.

"I'll always see your way," Puck said and placed his arms around her back, "it might take me awhile but I will always see things your way."

Rachel smiled at him, he was sweet, and she took her lip between her teeth and smiled at him as she saw the smile he was giving her.

"Because I know that I'll get things that I would want," Puck said as he looked at her, and slowly Rachel's smile started to disappear as she had heard what he said.

"So you are just agreeing with me so that you'll get the things that you want?" Rachel asked as she tried to get away from him, "just so that you can get into my pants?"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Puck asked as she looked her in her eye and the only thing that Rachel could do was to give him a small shake of her head, "it might have been that at first-" Rachel looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, "-in High School," and Rachel smiled at him again, "but you know that I have never really been able to say no to anything that you ask of me."

"I know that," Rachel said and she rested her head against his chest, and she was about to say something more when she felt his lips pressing against her own.

"You need to stop talking so much," Puck said as he released her lips from the kiss, "we can put your lips and mouth to better use."

"I know that you think that," Rachel said and smiled at him, "but it's time for a movie."

/

Rachel continued on with her life as she had done so far, she was meeting up with her friends and she had been hanging out if you could call it that with Puck and during one of their talks the subject of her ex, Finn, came up and the one thing that had been said was that she needed to figure out this whole thing, both Rachel and Puck knew that she didn't have any romantic feelings left to him but there was still some things that needed to be resolved. Puck had told her that those things would need to be fixed before they would take any more steps in their relationship.

And that conversation was what had led to Rachel sitting in Breadstix waiting for Finn to come, she was drumming her fingers against the table, it was a nervous habit that she had picked up.

"Sorry," Finn said as he sat down at the table, "you wanted to talk."

"Wanted not really," Rachel said as she waved down a waitress, "more like forced."

"But you love to talk," he said and he looked at her, Rachel just shook her head.

"Yes, I do like to be verbal at times," Rachel said and smiled at the waitress who had reached their table, "when I myself chose to be so."

"Okay," the tall young man said, "So we are here, you need to tell me why we are here."

"Noah says that I need to resolve my feelings for you before he will move forward with our relationship," Rachel explained to Finn.

"So you have feelings for me?" Finn asked and looked at Rachel; they hadn't really talked or had any contact since she had moved to New York after graduation.

"Not like that," Rachel said, knowing that she had to explain this to him again, "we haven't really talked about what happened."

"We broke up because you didn't want to stay behind in Lima with me."

"And I told you about my plan after Nationals junior year," Rachel said, "even before we got back together," she looked at him, "but when it was time, you didn't really accept it."

"I loved you," Finn screamed, and they got a few looks form the other customers.

"Then you could have followed me."

"You could have stayed."

"I told you before, and I have told you many times, that my dreams are bigger than Lima," Rachel said and looked at him, "bigger than you, than any boy really," Rachel was getting frustrated at him; she had known that this would happen.

"So breaking up was my fault?" he asked, Rachel looked at him, she knew that he had to know that she knew about it.

"I know all about your hook ups behind my back," Rachel said and looked at him, "before we broke up for the last time," Finn looked at her, he couldn't understand why she hadn't said anything about it before, "I know all about your indiscretions."

"What?" Finn asked as he looked at her, "I don't have and I didn't have any indigestions problems."

"Indiscretions, not indigestive," Rachel said and looked at him, "Your cheating."

"I didn't cheat," Finn said and looked hurt.

"You did," Rachel said and looked at him, "but I'm not blaming you for it."

"Okay," Finn said and looked at her, "I mean we were going to break up anyway."

"But it hurt," Rachel said and it almost looked and sounded like they were having two different conversations.

"So can we say that all of this is in the past and it won't interfere with any of our relationships?" Rachel asked and she looked at Finn who nodded his head, "good, then we can continue on eating."

"I have one question," Finn said and he gave her a cheap smile.

"What Finn," she sighed.

"Is Brittany single?"

/

Rachel called Noah the next day and she told him that the things between her and Finn had been resolved and left in the past where they belonged.

That meant that she was going to go out with him on a date tonight, and she knew that they were going to have an important conversation.

/

It was that same evening and both Puck and Rachel was out on their, well, Rachel wasn't sure on what number to put on it, it was the third one out to eat at a restaurant and that kind of stuff but did their dates they had at his place with a DVD and take out count, and the help that he gave her count, they did make out during those.

It was a lot of questions that still needed answers and she hoped that she would get them tonight.

The most important question for Rachel to have an answer to was if he was her boyfriend and she didn't want to be the one that brought that up, if there was one thing that she wasn't going to do, it was to push him.

"Princess," Rachel looked up when she heard her nickname, it was the nickname that Noah had given her, and he was giving her a small smile, "what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, Noah," Rachel said and she smiled at him as she tried her best to convince him that everything was fine.

"It's something, you know you can tell Uncle Puck," he said and Rachel almost shivered at the thought.

"That's just creepy," the brunette said and looked at him but at the same time she was about to laugh when she saw the look he was sporting.

"But you stopped thinking about whatever it was that you were thinking about," Puck said and looked at her and Rachel shook her head.

"Never change, Noah, never change," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"I won't, I promise," he said and he reached for one of her hands and Rachel changed the grip when he had her hand is his, so that their fingers were laced together, "but tell me what you were thinking about."

"So here is the situation," Rachel said and she wet her lips with her tongue, "if we were to meet one of your coworkers," Puck looked at her he knew that more was coming so he waited to hear the whole question, "how would you introduce me?"

"That's what you have been thinking about?" Puck asked and he was about to start laughing, "We would never do that here."

"But if we did what would you call me?"

"This is Rachel, she's my friend," Puck said and he shrugged his shoulder, "I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Rachel asked and looked at him, "You don't know what I am to you, thank you so much for that."

"It's no big deal."

"Take me home, Noah," Rachel said and she left the table, and she now wished that her fathers had been home so that she wouldn't have to get a ride from Noah, well he was acting a lot like Puck right now.

"Rach, wait," Puck called after her when she ran after her, "I know what I would call you."

"What would you call me?" She asked and looked at him; she knew that she needed the answer to the question before she told he what she had wanted to hear from him.

"I would call you my girlfriend," Puck said and smiled at her, his eyes were glimmering, she could see that he had a lot more that he wanted to say to her, but she didn't give him a chance to say it.

Rachel grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer, their bodies were touching, and she pulled him down, by placing one of her arms around his neck, and she kissed him, and as she broke the kiss she was smiling at him, and she could see the grin that Noah was spotting.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked and smiled at her.

"You called me your girlfriend," Rachel said and she had a huge smile on her face.

"If I get that response every time I call you my girlfriend then I'll do it all the time."

"Don't get any ideas, Noah," Rachel said and she was smiling at him, "I am your girlfriend."

"Yep," Puck said and raised an eyebrow, "and do you want to know what I do with my girlfriend's."

"I told you," Rachel said and swatted him on his chest, "don't get any ideas."

/

After the conversation between Rachel and Puck everything had been going somewhat smooth, Rachel had been in a good mood and she hadn't really complained about going to her physical therapy, the best part of that was that she had start to plant a seed or two to Brittany that she should start dating and the brunette had been hinting more than once that Finn was single and also that they two of them would have a lot in common, but Rachel still had a hard time to get Brittany to grasp the straw that Rachel was handing her.

But Rachel knew that it was just a matter of time before it actually happened, maybe she should ask for help from someone like Kurt or maybe Noah. Just think about the double dates they could have.

/

Friday night had turned out to be their date night, at least for Puck and rachel right now, and most of the time was actually spent in his apartment, it was there they could be alone and not get interrupted, at least no too much.

However this Friday both Hiram and Leroy were supposed to be working late, so Rachel had decided that the two of them were going to spend some time at the Berry house, variation was after all a good thing, well at least that was what Rachel thought and Puck had agreed.

He didn't really care about where they were as long as he got to make out with his girlfriend and maybe some more too.

"Princess," Puck said as the two of them were snuggled together at the couch, Rachel was resting her head against his chest, he placed a kiss on her temple, Rachel looked up at him, "we've seen Funny Girl many times and I mean many times."

"But its Barbra," Rachel said nothing more and nothing less, and she face the TV again.

Rachel could feel how Puck moved his hands slowly up her legs and then her thigh, and he stopped when he had reached her butt, and he let one of his hands rest there, she turned around and gave him a quick glare before she turned back to face the TV again.

"Don't give me that look," Puck said and he started to move around a little, he wanted to find a more comfortable position, "your ass belongs to me."

That was all it took for Rachel to fully turn around and forget about what they were watching, she slowly straddle his waist and she started to poke him in the chest, "You don't own my buttock or anything else on my body."

"Are you sure about that?" Puck asked and he hooked both of his arms around her neck and pulled her down so that he could find her lips with his own, it didn't take long before he had his lower lip between her teeth, and Rachel was pulling slightly on it when they broke thee kiss.

Puck let his hands work the back of her thighs and up to her butt where he let them rest a little before he squeezed it a little and then he continued the journey that his hands were making along her back, and under her shirt, and as he did that he turned them around.

He was now hovering over her; he had all of his weight on his arms as he looked down at her and smiled, "Did you say something?"

Rachel was about to answer him when she let out a moan, instead of listening to what it was that Rachel might have to say, Noah let his lips move along her neck, up and he found one of her spots that he knew about, it just below one of her ears, he started to slowly suck and nipping around the spot before he almost attached himself to it.

Puck let one of his hands slowly move up her stomach trying to find one of her breasts, somewhere along the make out session he had managed to her shirt of and she was now laying beneath him writhing, as he reached her breasts he moved his hand to her back trying his best to find the clasp to her bra, Rachel noticed what he was about to do but she didn't really care.

This was not High School that was one thing that Noah was thankful for; he could feel how Rachel tried her best to grind her hips against his, as she needed more friction. Their lips met in frenzy, and he ran his tongue against her lips and she granted his access as soon as she noticed what he was doing, both of them knew where this was heading and neither one of them cared about that right now.

They were brought back to reality when they both heard a voice.

"You," Puck sat up as soon as he heard the voice, he had moved so fast that he didn't really know what he was doing, the young man looked around and tried to find a shirt that he could hand to Rachel, he just threw the shirt that was closest to them, "leave."

"Hiram," Puck said and looked at the shorter man, they had always gotten along just fine, and this was the reaction that he had expected from Leroy.

"Daddy," Rachel said as she looked at Hiram.

"What's going on?" Leroy asked as she entered the room he had heard the voices and he looked around and she saw the state that his daughter and her boyfriend were in.

"He, he…" Hiram said, he was so mad that he couldn't form words, but the balding man turned to his husband, "Lee."

"Hiram," Leroy said he didn't like what he was seeing but Rachel was a young woman, of course she was going to have a sexlife even if he didn't want to think about that, "you know that they are dating and in love."

"But he was about to deflower out baby girl on that couch," Hiram said and glared at Puck, and he took of his glasses.

"Do you honestly still believe that she is a virgin?" Leroy asked and looked at Hiram that was what it to snap Rachel out of the shock she had been in ever since her dad had walked in on them.

"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed, "Neither of you has the right to talk about that."

"Rachel," Leroy said and looked at her," You don't have to act offended you're a woman and you have needs."

"Please," Rachel said and hid her face in her hands, "can we not talk about this at all."

"I agree with Rachel," Hiram said and he turned to Puck, "But you need to leave."

"Okay," Puck said and he turned around to give Rachel a kiss good bye before he left, but in the corner of his eye he saw a disappointed Hiram, "Sorry," he whispered in her ear, this really felt like he was back in High School and if he as honest this was not the first time they had been caught by her fathers, the first time had been in High School but this was so much worse.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone, I'm sorry about the wait I hit a bit of block at one of the parts of this chapter but I have now moved passed that and on to other chapters, hopefully the rest of the story will be coming along a bit faster.

Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this as well and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 8**

"You can't just do that," Rachel yelled as soon as Puck had left and she was looking at both of her fathers.

"You were aware of that we were coming home tonight," Leroy said as he looked at Rachel, "And you could have used your room."

"But we were watching a movie."

"I don't see how he having his hands all over your body equals watching a movie," Hiram said and he couldn't really look at Rachel as he was talking to her.

"And I'm not your little girl anymore," Rachel said, she was now standing in front of her fathers, looking at them, "You need to understand that."

"I know," Leroy said and he put a hand on his own chin as he did his best to try and listen to what Rachel was saying.

"And you can't blame Noah for this," she continued on, it was like she didn't hear what dad was saying, "and daddy," she turned to Hiram, so that she was facing him directly, "I said it before and I will say it again, I am not a little girl anymore, I am a woman," she wanted to add something like, hear me roar but she didn't she had a feeling that would have been a bad idea.

"You will always be my little girl," Hiram said, she could see that he almost had tears falling down his cheeks.

"But you need to understand that I am an adult," Rachel sighed as she looked at him, "and you need to apologies to Noah," Hiram was about to say something to her but Rachel continued on without letting him say anything, "daddy, don't, I'm the one to blame here, Noah didn't do anything wrong."

"His hands were all over you and…" Hiram said and he couldn't find the words to use.

"I know that daddy," Rachel said as she reached for his hands, "I was there."

Hiram shook his head; he couldn't get the image of Rachel writhing beneath Puck out of his mind.

"And we need to figure something out," Rachel said as she looked at her fathers, "I want to be able to have a sexlife and I guess that you don't want to see that, I know that I don't want you to see that."

"We will figure something out," Leroy said as he did his best to smile at Rachel, Hiram on the other hand looked like he was about to faint.

"Thank you," Rachel said and she left the room, this had been a conversation that she hadn't wanted to have with her fathers. Rachel was a bit upset about the fact that fathers had come home but at the same time it was her own fault, not keeping track of the time as she should have, lesson learned.

/

Rachel was sitting in the waiting area; she was going to meet Brittany for some physical therapy.

"I heard that you were here," Brittany said when she sat down next to Rachel, "and from the look of it you want to talk."

"It was so embarrassing," Rachel said and her cheeks started to turn red.

"I heard about that," Brittany said and patted the brunette on the back, "but at least you are getting some from some other than yourself."

"You sound like Noah," Rachel said and smiled at the blonde.

"Nice," Brittany replied and looked at Rachel, "You like him."

"And I like just fine without you trying to sound like him," Rachel said as she looked over at Brittany, "do you think that we can start."

"You sound frustrated," the blonde said as she looked confused at her friend.

Rachel glared at the blonde, "you have no idea."

"I think I do," Brittany said ad she followed Rachel to the room that they were going to use.

The two of them started off with some balance exercises and they were used to build some muscles around Rachel's knees, to stable them. This was something that Rachel normally was very focused on but there was something that was bothering her and she couldn't let it go.

The night before, what had happened and the fact that she wasn't focusing one hundred percent might have been one of the reasons, that Rachel lost her balance during one of the exercises, and her falling down, and as she had fallen she somehow twisted her knee, and this was the reason why she now was sitting in a waiting room in the ER with Brittany.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it," Rachel muttered as she sat with her knee high and she had been icing it and she also had some kind of pressure bandage around her knee.

Maybe it had been a good thing that she had been with Brittany when it had happened.

"Rachel Berry," the doctor said as he walked in to the room, Rachel didn't even look up, when her name was called.

Brittany was the first one of the two to react to Rachel's name and she looked up at the doctor and when she saw who it was she skipped over to him and gave him a hug, "Mickey."

"Brittany," a surprised Mike Chang said as he saw the blonde before he continued, "And Rachel Berry is Rachel Berry?"

Brittany nodded her head and smiled at him, "she is sitting there," the blonde said and pointed to where Rachel was sitting.

Rachel finally took the time to see who her doctor was this time and she was surprised to see that it was Mike, but at least this time it was someone that she knew, Rachel walked up to him, well the best she could.

"Rachel it's nice to see you," Mike greeted her when Rachel had reached them.

"I'm not sure I feel the same," Rachel muttered and she was leaning against Brittany.

"I understand," Mike said, he had heard what Rachel had said, "Other circumstances maybe," the brunette nodded her head, "we better take a looked on that knee of yours."

Brittany left them alone, and she turned around and to ask Rachel something, "want me to call someone?"

"You can call Kurt," Rachel said and she rested her head in her hands.

"I'll do that and then I'll call Puck and let him know," with that the blonde left as fast as she could.

Rachel did her best to call after the blonde, "don't do that," but it appeared that Brittany didn't hear her or didn't want to hear her, "he will freak out."

"So you and Puckerman," Mike said and looked at Rachel, "I shouldn't be surprised about that."

"Why does everyone say that?" Rachel asked and looked at Mike; it did really look like he had followed in the steps of his father.

"Everyone?" Mike asked.

"yes, you, Brittany, Kurt, I guess I should add Santana to that mix too," Rachel said and looked at Mike, "maybe Finn should be added too," Rachel sighed as she shook her head, "and no one told me anything until after I had figured it out all for myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Brittany was talking a lot about Egypt but I couldn't figure out what it was the she meant by it."

"Brittany's logic can be hard to follow sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Rachel said and Mile gave her a smiled when he had felt around her knew trying to feel if he could feel if something was wrong.

"I think we are going to send you for a CAT-scan, just to make sure that everything is okay."

"Again," Rachel sighed, she had hoped that this was over.

"Sorry."

/

Rachel was back from her scan and while she waited for Mike to come and tell her how bad it was, everyone had arrived and they all wanted to know how this was going and of course to hear that Rachel was okay.

When Mike came back to talk to Rachel he was surprised to see almost half of New Direction standing in the room himself included.

"I had a dream like this once," everyone turned to Finn who had been the first one to say something, "Not like that."

"Weird," Brittany said, "I did too," and they looked at Brittany, "But my dream was like that."

"So what did the X-rays say?" Rachel asked as she did her best to change the subject from weird dreams that included New Directions, naked or something in that direction.

"Right," Mike said and let out a breath, if High School had been strange this sure was even stranger, "your cruciate ligament is almost completely torn off."

"Her what?" Leroy asked and looked at Mike, "and what can we do?"

"Her cruciate ligament, in her knee is almost torn off and if it was completely off we would operate on it," Mike explained, "and Rachel's situation is at the moment rehab training like she doing now is normal but I need to consult someone that is more of an expert in this area."

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked and looked over at the doctor.

"I would say operate but I'm not sure," Mike said and looked at Rachel, "we will be in touch to let you know what we'll do but you need crutches."

"I hate this," Rachel screamed and pushed away a tray that was in front of her.

"We'll get through it," Puck said and took her hands in his own, "I know that everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," Rachel said, Puck let go of one of her hands, and he dried her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I know babe," Puck said and looked at her, "because you are Rachel Berry and I'm Puck," he smiled at her, "we are to badass to let this bring us down," and he got Rachel to laugh, that had been his goal.

"Thank you."

When all of them were about to leave the hospital they all saw a distracted Mr. Schuester coming running inside the hospital screaming, "I need a doctor," they all looked at him and their former teacher got a hold of Mike.

"I need a doctor, my wife is about to give birth."

The group just shook their heads when they saw what was happening in front of them. Brittany was the first one to recognize and see Ms. Pillsbury coming waddle through the door.

"Anyone wanting to say hello?" Puck asked when Brittany pointed in their direction.

"No," was the answer from all of them.

"We should go before they see us," Kurt said and looked down, "we can comeback some other day." He got a few nodding heads that agreed with him.

/

A couple of days had passed and Rachel was getting used to the idea of that she might have to have surgery again on her knee. One of the things that she liked was that Puck was waiting on her every need, he had almost moved in, well when he wasn't working, and when her boyfriend wasn't there her friends were stopping by.

"So, when will you know?" Kurt asked as the two of the laid on her bed watching, '_The Way We Were'_.

"Know what?" Rachel asked she didn't look at him; her eyes never left the screen.

"If you need surgery," Kurt clarified.

"Mike will call me tomorrow," Rachel said and she took the remote and she paused the movie.

"You don't have to do that," Kurt said and he let Rachel lean against him, "We can talk with the movie on."

"I don't want to miss Barbra," Rachel said and she closed her eyes, "I was so close."

"I'm not following," Kurt said and sat up a bit more, so that he really could listen to what Rachel was saying.

"Everyone thought that I was almost done with all of the rehab," Rachel said and she let her tears finally fall, "and now, I have to start over again."

"But you have to see it from the bright side," Kurt said as he dried some of her tears.

"Like there is a bright side to this."

"You'll spend more time with me," Kurt said and snickered as he looked at the look on her face.

"That's true," Rachel said a bit defeated and she looked over at her friend, she had a small smile on her lips.

"And besides me you have your boyfriend around longer and more than if you would be a on a plane back to New York."

"I didn't really think of that," Rachel said and she looked away.

"So you are going to spend some time with him and you know," Kurt said and looked at Rachel, "and talk about what will happen when it's time for you to go back to New York."

"I'll talk to Noah," Rachel said and Kurt could see that the girl got a dreamy look on her face.

"And I mean talk," Kurt said and looked at her shaking his head, "Like normal people talk."

/

A week later and Rachel had been booked a minor surgery, at first she had been nervous about it. She still had some vague memories from the first time around but she had been promised that this was nothing like that and that she would be able to go home in a day or two after the surgery.

In the end the surgery had gone great and Rachel was home a day after it. Puck had taken some time off so that they could spend time together.

And he had told her that he was going to be her nurse.

"So what are we doing today?" Puck asked as he walked through the door and pecked Rachel on the lips.

"I don't know," Rachel said and she patted the spot next to her, "Why don't you lay down and we can talk about that."

"Later," Puck said and smiled at her, "do you need anything?"

"You," she said as she looked up at him and pouted a little."

"You know what Mike said," Puck said and he sat down next to her, "and we don't want to break any orders from Dr. Chang."

"You just love the fact that one of your best friends are a doctor now," Rachel said and looked at him.

"That might be true," Puck said and laughed, "I'll go down to the kitchen and grab us something to eat and drink."

"Then please put in a movie," Rachel said as she watched her boyfriend leave her room.

Noah wasn't gone that long but when he came back he had his arms full of food for them.

"Are we camping here?" Rachel asked when she saw all the food that he had brought with him.

"I was thinking that you were going to show me your favorite movies," Puck said and smiled at her, "and after I'll decide on a couple of movie." Rachel smiled at him; she did have a great and thoughtful boyfriend, "So that you can hang out with Brittany and Kurt without them hearing that you want to watch musicals."

"It's just Brittany that complains," Rachel told him, and she smile up at him.

"I understand," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you think that we can move around Dr. Chang's orders somehow?" Rachel asked when Puck broke the kiss.

"I think that I'll be able to figure something out," Puck said as she was hovering over the brunette, both of his hands on the pillow beside her head.

"Just kiss me," Rachel said and she pulled him down by pulling at his shirt to connect their lips.

Puck started to move his mouth down her jaw and her neck finding her pulsepoint, and he started to suck gently at it, he was careful not to leave any marks. He could feel how Rachel was trying to move her hips and grinding against him, that was all it took for him, before he rolled to the side, he leaned his head against the headboard, he closed his eyes, and he tried to get back to normal.

"I'm sorry," Puck said as he looked at Rachel.

"Did I bite you again?" Rachel asked and looked at him; she blinked a couple of times, as she tried to get some tears away.

"No," Puck said and smiled at her, "don't cry," and as he said that he dried her tears with his thumb, "I just can't break doctor's orders."

"It's okay," Rachel said, he could still hear that she was sad.

"I'll talk to Mike," he said and gave her a kiss, "so what do you say about the movie."

"Funny Girl."

"That's your go to movie," Puck said and he got up from the need and he grabbed the disc and he put it in to the DVDplayer, "You know I would love if you did a sing-a-long."

"I don't want to," Rachel said and she snuggled closer to him when he laid down on the bed next to her.

"I still can remember when you sang, _'Don't Rain On My Parade'_ at sectional," Puck said and smiled at her, "You saved our asses back then, for the first time, and I can promise you that everyone knew it even if they have Hudson all the credit."

/

About a week later give or take a day or two, Rachel had gotten a bit of okay from her doctors, both Mike and then of course Doctor Lee, it had been easier to talk about this particular thing with Mike, he a better understanding.

"You are sure that it's okay?" Puck asked and looked at Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel sighed and looked at Noah, "are you sure you want to?"

"I'm the Puckster," he said and looked at Rachel with a smirk, "are you sure you want to do it?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Good," Puck said and he took off his shirt and smirked at Rachel when he saw her eyes wandering over his naked torso, down to his waist.

"You better come here," Rachel said and made a motion with her finger suggesting for him to come over to the bed.

As soon as he was standing next to the bed Rachel sat up and placed a couple of fingers in the belt holders of his jeans and pulling him closer.

"Your dads won't be home yet right?" he asked, he still had the last time they had done something like this in the Berry house.

"They said that they would be home tomorrow, so we have the time."

"great," Puck said and smirked at her, he leaned down and captured her lips in to a kiss and he slowly pushed her down to the bed and he felt how her hands were moving along his back, when he started to move his hands slowly under her shirt to take it off and he was placing kisses at her neck sucking and nibbling, he was even biting her lightly, Puck could feel how Rachel's nails were digging in to his back.

"God," Rachel let out as she felt how his hands were caressing her back and moving along her stomach, "more," Puck complied with what she was saying.

He got rid of her shirt and placed kisses just above the hem of her bra and down her chest and her stomach, as he was about to unhook her bra when he heard a high pitched scream, his first thought was that it was Rachel but there was something about the tone of the voice that didn't fit in with his girlfriend.

"My eyes, my eyes," Puck looked up to see who it was that was standing in door, and what he saw was one of Rachel's best friends standing there looking at the pair, well not so much looking, more like covering their eyes.

"Hummel," Puck groaned when he saw Kurt, "I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt said and Puck glared at him, "right, I'm leaving, you go back to what you were doing."

It was like God or someone else was a real cockblock, for him when it came to Rachel.

"We'll figure this out," Rachel said when Puck had rolled off her; "I'll talk to him and het him to leave and then we'll continue this."

"The mood is gone," Puck said and looked at Rachel but before Rachel left he pulled her down and kissed her, "but I'll stay the night with you."

"Thank you," Rachel said and smiled down at him, "I love you."

Puck looked after her as she walked out the room, he had one of his arms over his eyes, did Rachel know what she just said, should he say it back.

Maybe it would be for the best of he left but he had promised that he would stay, so he knew that he needed to stay but Rachel had just dropped a bomb at like, just like that.


	10. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter I hope that you will enjoy it, please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9**

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she walked to her friend who was waiting in the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting you," he replied, he had a hard time looking Rachel in the eyes, or even at her.

"I don't want to hear that," Rachel said and she glared at him, "I just want to know how you got in, the door was locked."

"Um," Kurt said as she tried to figure out the right way to say this.

"I'm waiting here," Rachel said and she had sat down at the table and she was now tapping her fingers against the table.

"The fake stone," Kurt told her and he looked up at her, "not the best place to hide a key, even in Lima."

"that doesn't mean that you just can walk in to some ones house."

"But-," Kurt started so say but Rachel cut him off.

"No buts," the brunette said and she stared at him, "and if I were you I would leave now."

"I am sorry," the young man said and he looked up at her, "I didn't know that you and Puck..."

"Can we not talk about that," Rachel said and looked down on the table, "I don't really think that it will happen tonight now.

"I am sorry."

"You can say that as many times as you want but that don't change the fact that you did walk in on us."

"oh, trust me I know that," Kurt said and looked up at her with an apologetic smile on his lips, "and besides that, trust me when I say that is something that I won't forget."

"Maybe you should just leave now," Rachel said and looked at him, "and I will manage myself, well Noah is here if I would need some help."

"I won't disagree with you there," Kurt said and he left the Berry house, Rachel rested her head against her hands before she walked up the stairs to her room.

/

"Kurt left," Rachel said as she laid down on her bed next to Noah, "he apologized."

"That's not gonna change anything," Puck said as he laid on the bed with both of his hands under his own head.

"oh, believe me I know that," Rachel said and she rested her head against his bare chest, and she listened to his heartbeat, "and he won't forget it either."

"I hope so," Puck sighed as she ran one of his hands through her brown locks.

"You know, when I talked to my dads," Rachel said and she turned her head towards her boyfriend, "I mentioned the possibility of me getting my own place."

"So you want to move out?" Puck asked and he smiled at her when they locked their eyes together.

"All I want is for us to spend some time together without anyone barging in."

"I would love that," Puck said and leaned down a little and placed a small kiss on her forehead before he let Rachel snuggle closer to him, she had her head resting in the crook of his neck, "but I have another idea."

"maybe you should tell me about that idea," Rachel said and she turned around a little so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Oh, I will tell you all about that idea," he said and he locked his hands together as he had put his arms around her waist, and he pulled her closer so that she was almost laying on top of him, "But first I have some other plans."

Rachel started to laugh when she saw the look on his face, "is that so?" Puck nodded his head and he let go of his grip and turned them around so that he was hovering over her, before he lowered himself down a little against her and he captured her lips in a kiss. Me moved one of his hands along the side of her body.

/

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled as she saw the blonde on the other side of the street, when Rachel saw her friend turn around the blonde were spotting a giant smile, bigger than she normally did.

Brittany crossed the street and she was soon up next to Rachel.

"Rachel," Brittany said as she gave the other female a hug, "I wanted to talk to you."

"And I wanted to talk to you."

"That is perfect," Brittany said and looked at Rachel, "I'll talk first and you can talk after me."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"We're friends right?" Brittany asked and Rachel met the blonde's blue eyes with her own brown ones.

"I would say that," Rachel said as she looked at Brittany who interrupted her.

"What do you think of the code?"

"Code?" Rachel asked as she didn't follow what Brittany was talking about.

"About your friends dating your ex, sibling…" Brittany said and she looked at Rachel and she was staring at the other girl's face.

"You can't help who you like," Rachel said and looked at Brittany.

"That's perfect," the blonde said as she hugged her friend.

"Why did you ask?" Rachel asked and she slowly shook her head.

"I like someone."

"That is great, we should double date," Rachel said and smiled at her blonde friend.

"I'm not sure he likes me."

"Why wouldn't he like you," Rachel said as she looked at Brittany, "you tell me who you like and I'll tell you if he likes you or not."

"Finn."

"ask him," Rachel said as soon as she heard Brittany tell her who it was that she liked.

"He likes me?" A surprised Brittany asked.

"Don't act like you are surprised," Rachel said as she shook her head, "you two have a lot in common and he did ask me if you were single." Brittany was smiling as she heard Rachel, and she jumped a little up and down clapping her hands.

/

"Are you telling them that you are moving out?" Puck asked as he and Rachel walked through the door to the Berry home. The couple were having dinner with Rachel's dads, this was the first time that the four of them were going to be alone together for a longer time, since the incident, That was what Rachel called it, her parents walking in on them making out on the couch.

"Actually," Rachel said and she leaned against him as they stood in the hall, they were talking quietly. Puck looked at his girlfriend waiting for her to continue, "I was think of telling them that I'll take you up on the suggestion that you made."

"Really?" Puck asked, Rachel nodded her head, she bit her lower lip a little as she looked at him, "I couldn't be happier."

"So you still want me to-," Rachel said and was silenced by his lips pressing against hers.

"If I wasn't sure," Puck said and held her in his arms, "I wouldn't have suggested it."

"I am so happy right now, and I feel safe too," Rachel said and smiled at him.

"I feel the same."

"great, you are here," Leroy said as he saw the couple standing in the hall, "I thought I heard some voices." He was doing his best as he smiled at them.

"Dad is going to keep calm right?" Rachel asked and she still had her body leaning against Puck.

"I have talked to him and he said he was going to keep calm," Leroy said and he gave both of them a smile.

"If he doesn't," Rachel said as she looked at Leroy, "we will leave," and then she turned to Noah, "you don't have to take anything from them."

"it's going to be fine," Puck said and kissed the top of her head.

"If he just says a word or a single thing that you don't like," she said and looked at him, "let me know and we will leave."

After a short conversation between them, Puck had agreed to tell telling Rachel if he thought that either Hiram or Leroy went too far.

/

The four of them sat at the dinningroom table eating in silence, no one really knew what to say, it was Rachel who broke the silence, something that she normally did.

"Did you tell Kurt to stop by when you were away?" Rachel asked as she looked at her fathers. Leroy looked like he didn't know what she was talking about and Hiram didn't really look at her, "dad," Rachel said as she looked at Hiram.

"yes?" Hiram asked as he looked up at Rachel.

"You know what I am talking about," Rachel said as she looked at Hiram, Leroy was looking at the two of them not following what was happening.

"What is Rachel talking about?" Leroy asked and he was looking at his husband.

"Kurt cam by when you were on your trip,# Rachel said as she looked at her parents, "and Noah was here, I think you can figure out what I'm talking about."

"Hiram," Leroy sighed, "I said to leave them alone."

"I just wanted her to be safe," Hiram said and did his best to try and defend himself.

"Look," Puck said and looked at the two older men, "I know that you both love Rachel," both Hiram and Leroy nodded their heads, "and I do too."

They all looked at him, Rachel broke out in a big smile, and "You do?"

"Of course," Noah said and he kissed her cheek, "I wouldn't have asked you to move in otherwise." That led to two surprised pair of eyes looking at him

"you want her to move in?" Hiram asked and looked at him, "you haven't been together that long."

"Dad, Daddy," Rachel said and looked at her fathers, "I told you that I was thinking of getting my own place."

"I remember that," Hiram said and looked at both of them, they could see that there was something that resembled anger in his eyes, "bit now you are moving in with him."

"hey," Puck said and looked at the man, "I asked her to move in, she hasn't given me an answer yet and that's beside the point, you know when it's right."

"So you aren't' moving in?" the balding man asked and looked at his daughter.

"I'm moving in with him," Rachel said and looked at her father, "I'm not a kid anymore, I am a grown woman."

"We know," Leroy said and smiled at them, "It's great that you are taking steps forward in your relationship and your life."

"Thank you, dad," Rachel said and she got up from her seat and gave Leroy a hug.

Puck was smiling at the two of them, he was proud and now he knew what would happen the next time they were having dinner with his mother, and that was a bit scaring when he thought about it.

"Rachel," Puck said as he looked at his girlfriend, "I think it's time for desert."

"Noah, you are so right," Rachel said and smiled at him as she sat down next to him, and she laced their fingers together.

The four of them were eating their desert in peace and when the whole dinner was over, Rachel told them that she was going to spend the night with Puck and she also let her fathers' know that the two of them were coming by tomorrow start packing her things.

Puck had walked Rachel to the car, "I'll be back in a second, and I forgot something."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked and she pouted her lips at him.

"I left something that I need."

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" Rachel asked and looked up at him as she sat in the passenger seat in his car.

"No," Puck said and smiled at her, "I'll be back soon."

"Noah," Rachel said and gave him a glare.

"I'm going to talk to your dads."

"You don't have to do that," Rachel said and she reached for his hand.

"I know that but I do need to talk to them," Puck said and looked at her, "I'm just gonna make sure that everything is okay."

"Don't be long."

"I said that I would be gone a second," Puck said and pecker her lips.

/

The couple laid together on the couch, they were talking and half watching some reality show that Rachel had started to follow after her accident.

"We're having dinner with Ma and Hannah," Puck said as Rachel had her head resting on his chest.

Rachel looked up at him, "Why?"

"Because," Puck said and smiled at her as he locked their eyes together, "she asked."

"And that is all that she has to do?"

"Fine," he grumbled and he let his hands rest against her back, "she will freak out when she finds out from someone else that we have been shacking up."

"What will she do?" Rachel asked and looked at Puck, she had no idea what Miriam would do.

"She will…" Puck said as she tried to figure out what his mother would do, "I don't know probably cut me off or something like that.

"So dinner with Miriam and Hannah," Rachel said and turned her head towards the TV.

"Tonight," Puck added when Rachel had agreed to dinner.

"You could have mentioned that earlier," Rachel said and glared at him, "How am I going to be finished by then."

"I don't know, but you know what's the fun in know everything?" Puck asked and he placed a kiss on her cheek as Rachel tried to get up from the couch.

"I need time to prepare so that I can impress her."

"She loves you," Puck said and held Rachel closer to himself, "she has ever since the first time we dated."

/

Later that night, Rachel and Puck were sitting around the table in the Puckerman kitchen with his mother and sister.

Puck knew that he needed to tell her, his mother, about the fact that Rachel was now living with him, but the problem was that he had no idea on how to tell her that.

He wasn't even sure of if his mother knew that Rachel was his girlfriend, he hadn't spoken those exact words when he had been talking to his mother.

Miriam looked over at the couple she had seen the changes between them since the last time Rachel had been over for dinner with her son, they somehow seemed closer.

"Noah," Mrs. Puckerman said and she looked at the young man, she could see how Rachel nudge him.

"Noah," Rachel said and looked at her boyfriend, "Your mother is trying to talk to you."

"I'm eating," Puck said and he showed a fork full of food in to his mouth.

"Talk to her or I'll take your plate," Rachel said and glared at him

"You can't do that," Puck said after he had swallowed the food, "Ma she can't do that right?" Miriam just laughed at her son.

"You want to try?" Rachel asked and looked at Puck, Mrs. Puckerman was now sure that they were more than friends.

"Ma," Puck whined as he looked over at her mother trying to get her to support him in this.

"Rachel is right," Miriam said and looked at the two of them, Hannah looked up too, just to see what was going on. When the youngest female saw the look on her brother's face she just couldn't help herself, she just had to say something.

"Ma, leave him alone," Hannah said and she turned to her brother, smirking at him.

"Thanks," Puck said but he stop right after that when he saw the look in her face.

"Hannah, stay out of this," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at her daughter.

"he's frustrated," Hannah said smiling at him, Rachel blushed as she heard Hannah, and Puck punched his sister on the back of her head.

"Don't hit your sister," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at Puck.

"She is acting like a brat."

"But it's true," Hannah said and gave him a cheapish smile.

"Noah," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at him, "Is there anything that you want to share with us?"

"Not really," Puck replied and took some more food.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel said and swatted the back of his head, "you better tell your mother right now."

"She doesn't need to know," Puck said as he looked at Rachel.

"You were the one who told me that she would cut you if she found out from someone else," Rachel said and looked at him, "and we both know that she will find out either from my fathers or from some of those gossip-ladies at temple, is that what you want?"

"No," Puck said and sighed as he looked at Rachel, "and you are right."

"Good," Rachel said and smiled at him, "now tell your mother."

"Noah, what is Rachel talking about?" Miriam asked and looked at the pair.

"Ma," Puck started and he scratched the side of his head, he didn't know how to start this whole conversation, Miriam looked at him waiting, "me and Rachel."

"Rachel and I," Rachel said as she corrected his grammar.

"fine," Puck said as he looked at Rachel, "but I don't think that she cares about that," he looked at Rachel before he turned to his mother, "Rachel and I are together." When he saw the look in his mother's face he just had to add one more thing, "Don't try and start and plan a wedding."

"I'm not planning a wedding," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at the couple.

"Noah," Rachel said and looked at her boyfriend.

Puck sighed, he knew that he wasn't getting away with it, "and she is living with me." As he saw the look on his mother's face he shook his head, there it was, "don't."

"but you are living together," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked at Noah.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Rachel said and looked at the older woman, "It's not the same today as it was earlier."

"But you are perfect for each other," Mrs. Puckerman said and looked a bit disappointed at them.

"We need to take this in our pace," Rachel said as she looked at woman.

Mrs. Puckerman wasn't sure of what Rachel was trying to tell her.

Puck was sharing looks with his sister both of them knew what was going to happen.

"Ma," Puck said and looked at his mother, "maybe we could talk about this some other time."

"Noah," his mother said and looked at him, "we will be talking about this later."


	11. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it, I guess that this chapter could reach a_ M-rating_, but I'm not going to change it for the story.

And thanks for the feedback so far and I would love for it to keep coming.

**Chapter 10**

"I'm talking to Brittany," Rachel said as she laid on bed with Puck, "and then you are talking to Finn."

Puck blinked a couple of times as she tried to get his head around what Rachel was saying.

"Noah," Rachel said and turned to him, "are you listening to what I am saying."

"Mmhm," Puck said as he pulled her closer to himself, he placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"What was I saying"

"Talking to Brittany," Puck said as he had his eyes closed, it was way to early yo start to think about these kind of things.

"And?" Rachel asked as she had her head resting against his chest, she was tracing small patterns on his arm with one of her fingers.

"Was it more?"

"Noah," Rachel whined and she turned her head and looked at him, "You are talking to Finn."

"Why?"

"We are going on a double date with Finn and Brittany," Rachel explained.

"I haven't agreed to that," Puck said as he shook his head, "and do they know about that?"

"Not really," Rachel confessed, Puck looked down at her with one of his eyebrows raised, "they like each other, we are just helping them."

"Are you sure of that?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded her head.

"Finn asked if she was single and Brittany said that she liked him," Rachel said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"But it doesn't need to be a double date," Puck said as he sighed.

"But I said to Brittany that it would be a double date," Rachel said and smiled at him, "she is nervous and I'm not sure if she is asking him out, we are just helping them."

"Don't do it," Puck said and ran his fingers through her hair before placing a peck on her cheek, and he let Rachel get out of the bed.

"But they are perfect for each other."

"You don't mess with your friends' relationships," Puck said as he grabbed a shirt and he smelled it, it smelled clean so he put it on, "it never ends in a good way."

"If it wasn't for Brittany and Kurt," Rachel said and walked up to him standing on her toes locking their eyes together, "we wouldn't be together right now."

"We're the exception from the rule or whatever it is that you say."

"Noah," Rachel said as she leaned closer to him, she placed her arms around his neck and she looked up at him, pouting a little, "Please talk to Finn for me."

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll talk to Hudson."

"Thank you," Rachel said and she beamed at him, he couldn't help himself, he smiled at her before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, she was kind of cute when she acted like this.

"Coffee?" He asked as he moved away from her.

"You know me," Rachel said and smiled as she watch him walking out of the room.

/

"You look like you have something that you want say," Rachel looked up from the coffee that she was drinking.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she looked at her blonde friend.

"So tell us," Brittany said and she took a sip of her coffee, they had met up to eat some lunch together and maybe a coffee too.

"And we want to know everything," Kurt said sipping on his coffee.

"I moved in with Noah," Rachel said and looked at her two friends; she could see that they more than surprised but she continued in, "I and I've got you a date."

"Me?" Brittany asked as she looked at Rachel, the brunette nodded her head, "with whom?"

"I think that it should be a surprise," Rachel said and smiled at her, "You will get the details when I know more."

Kurt who now really had registered what Rachel had said to them, "You're living with Puck?"

"Don't think about that," Rachel said as she eyed her friends, "I just told you so you would know where I live."

"Right," Kurt said and glared at her as he mumbled something under his breath,

"Brittany has a date," Rachel said and looked at the young man, "Help her figure out what to wear."

"So" Kurt said and he turned to Brittany, "who is the date with?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, she started to break her muffin apart before she looked around and she dropped a piece on the floor.

"You don't know who you are going on a date with?" Kurt asked and as he did he remembered that this was Brittany.

"Yeah," the blonde said as she looked at him, "Rach is setting it up, right Rach?"

"Rachel?" Kurt asked and turned to her.

"Yes, I'm fixing Brittany a date."

"Why?"

"She helped me with Noah," Rachel said, it was the only explanation she gave.

/

Rachel had gotten back to the apartment, it was kind of boring being all alone, her fathers were working and the same with Brittany and Noah. She didn't want to talk to Kurt about living with Noah.

She looked at the time and she knew that Noah probably had a break. Rachel took her phone to make a call to her boyfriend. A couple of signals passed before he picked up the phone and she listened to him

"Have you talked to Finn?"

"_Some of us have work."_

"I know that Noah," Rachel said and she knew that he didn't like this, at all, "But I know that they'll be perfect for each other."

"_Babe,"_ she heard him sigh out.

"If you talk to him," Rachel said in a lower voice, "I'll have a surprise for you tonight."

"_What kind of surprise?"_

"Brittany is keeping Kurt busy," Rachel said and she licked her lips even if she knew that he couldn't see her, "and my dads aren't at your place," she stopped for a second to try and hear if he knew what she was talking about, she couldn't hear her boyfriend say anything, "and I guess that you can add that up."

"_bye, love you,"_ was the last thing that she heard before Noah had ended the call and she hadn't had a chance to say anything back to but she knew what he was doing this exact second and she was smiling to herself.

/

"Puckerman!" Puck turned around and he saw his boss standing there looking at him, "back to work."

"I just need to make a cal."

"Make that call and you are fired."

Puck sighed and he knew that his boss meant what he was saying, the former footballer sent a quick text to his friend telling him that he had a date later this week with Brittany and that Rachel was the one to thank and most importantly not tonight.

As Puck walked back to where he was supposed to be he received a text from Finn with a huge smiley face, maybe Rachel had been right after all.

/

"Honey, I'm home," Rachel laughed when she heard Puck walking through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Rachel replied, she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she turned around seeing Puck standing there behind her.

"So what are you making for dinner?" he asked and leaned a little to the side as he tried to see what it was that she was making.

"It's just some pasta and a sauce," the brunette said as she took a spoon and spooned up some of the sauce for him to taste, "here tasted this."

"That's nice," Puck said and captured her lips in a kiss, "you said you would have a surprise for me tonight."

"Did you talk to Finn?" Rachel asked and looked at him."

"I texted him," he replied and looked at his girlfriend.

"I said that you should talk to him," Rachel said and she shook her head at him.

"I know that Princess, but you don't know my boss," Puck almost whined, it was only Rachel that could get him to show this side of him, as he looked at her, "I did tell him that he has a date with Brittany.

"I should kill you," Rachel said and looked at Puck.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked as he looked confused at her.

"He wasn't supposed to know about that," Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Do you want to know what your surprise is?" she asked and looked at him.

"I already know what your surprise is," Puck said with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe I should ask this instead," Rachel said and looked at him, "do you want your surprise?" she asked and as she did she ran her fingers down his back, she was waiting for him to say something.

"Why do you think that I texted him?" Puck asked and looked at Rachel before he took a hold of her hands and pulled her closer, "I just want us to spend some time alone together."

"I want that too," Rachel said as she leaned closer to him.

"So no more arguing?" Puck asked as he placed a kiss in the top of her head and after that Rachel nodded her head.

"You know," Puck said as he placed both if his hands around her cheeks, "we should just order something and watch a movie."

"That would be great," Rachel said and leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "it's been a long day."

Puck led both of them to the livingroom laying down and snuggled up at the couch, Rachel laid down with her head on his chest and then he called for food, "Thai is okay?" Rachel nodded her head and smiling at him, "move a little."

As Rachel heard him she moved a little and she felt how he put his arms around her and she had her ear just above his heart so she could hear every beat from his heart.

They had almost watched the whole movie when Rachel turned around and faced Puck, she leaned up a little and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked and Rachel had her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"For everything," Rachel said and she placed small kisses on his neck as she moved closer to him, she was running her hands along the side of his body.

"I think that we should move this to our room," Puck said and held Rachel closer.

"So you still want your surprise," she whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Puck swallowed some air, before he looked her in the eyes and he could see that her eyes were changing color and were getting darker, "You know me," as he said that he captured her lips in a kiss and he pulled her closer and as they stood up, Rachel had her legs around his waist and he was carrying her.

He let her down just as they were about to enter the bedroom, as he did, he let his hands move under her shirt along her skin on her back and as he did, she let out a moan.

Rachel smiled to herself as she felt how he placed kisses down her neck and collarbone; he was backing them towards the bed, Puck smiled against her skin as he heard the sounds that were coming from Rachel.

When he felt the bed against the back of his legs he fell down on it and he pulled Rachel with him, and he could feel how Rachel was straddling him and grinding down at him, both of them let out a moan.

Puck took the opportunity that showed itself and turned them around 180 degrees, so he was now hovering over her, and he was smiling as he felt how her hands were moving over his back and she was really trying to get rid of his shirt, he nibbled on her lower lip before releasing it and whispered against her lips, "I'm taking you to be now."

"We are in bed, Noah," Rachel whispered back as she smiled against his mouth.

"You know what I mean."

Puck stood up for a second and he looked down on Rachel who was laying on the bed, he threw his shirt of and he didn't care where it landed, as he looked at her he smiled, he loved her and this was what they needed, and he knew that he had lost her shirt somewhere along their trip to the bedroom and he didn't care about that.

Rachel looked up at Noah who was standing in front of her with his bare chest smiling at her, she sat up and she placed her hands around his waist and she pulled him closer to her.

Finally, was the only word that was running through her head, Puck reached his hand out to take a hold of her hand, he linked their fingers together as he pulled her up, and they were now both standing in front of the bed, they did it all backwards but neither one of the cared about that.

They smiled at each other before their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues were dancing together, hands were roaming the other ones body, and it was a passion. Puck pushed her slowly back to the bed, as she landed on the bed again, Rachel let out a squeal, and Puck laughed a little when he heard her.

Before Rachel had a chance to say anything or chaste Puck for laughing, he had his hands besides her head and rested almost all of his weight on them as he was hovering over her. He leaned down a little and Rachel pushed herself up a bit so that their lips met on a new kiss.

Puck broke the kiss as he ran his lips along her neck slowly nibbling and sucking where her neck met her shoulder before placing kisses along her collarbone, as he did this he was moving her strap from her bra from her shoulder leaving it bare, he did the same with the other strap. Puck moved one of his hands along her back and unhooked the bra, as he was taking Rachel's bra off, he trailed kisses from her neck down her collarbone again.

Rachel arched her back as Puck was kissing down her chest, and down the valley of her breasts, as he had passed her breasts, he kissed her stomach, and one of his hands were circling one of her breasts, as he moved up her stomach, he dragged his tongue on her skin.

He ran his tongue around one of her nipple, he took the nipple between his teeth slowly and gently grazing it with his teeth, Rachel let out a louder moan as he did this, her back arched even more.

Rachel did her best as she tried to get more contact between them, Rachel ran her hands down Puck's naked back, he nails were digging in his back, she was clinging at him. She moved one of her hands to the front of his jeans, and with her hand she tried her best to open up his belt buckle.

/

Rachel woke up the next morning, her body felt sore but at the same time she felt like she was on the top of the world and there was nothing that could bring her down. She threw her arm to the other side of the bed, where she knew that Noah would be sleeping and as she did that, she was surprised by the fact that the bed felt could and that Noah wasn't laying there.

As Rachel opened her eyes she could see that it was just that, Noah wasn't laying in bed where he had been sleeping earlier, his side of the bed was now empty.

As she sat up, she pulled the sheet up over her chest, and her body looking around the room, as she tried to figure out what was going on and where her boyfriend where.

"Morning, Princess," Rachel turned to the door to the bedroom, she knew the voice and she knew that Noah was standing there, "I thought that you'd be sleeping longer."

"Noah," Rachel said smiling at him, "Can you hand me a shirt?"

"Sure," he said and he walked in to his, well, their room, he grabbed one of his shirts before he threw it to Rachel.

"I can't wear this," Rachel said as she looked at the shirt that Noah had thrown her.

"It's that shirt or no shirt," Puck said as he raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her, "and I wish that I could stay longer," Rachel looked at him with a sad couple of brown eyes, "I have work."

"Fine," Rachel huffed and she looked at him, and she formed her lips in to a pout, "but you better be home early tonight."

"Another surprise?"

"We will see," Rachel said as she got out of the bed and she walked up to him, "and you better go to work and then you can hurry back home to me."

"I will do my best," Puck said and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, Rachel took the opportunity that now had presented itself to her, and she deepened the kiss.

Puck followed Rachel's lead, and he ran one of his hands along her back, under the shirt she was wearing, it was something about her wearing his clothes, as Puck broke the kiss he smiled at her, "I think I can be late today."

Rachel let out a small squeal when she was gently pushed back to the bed and she soon had a boyfriend that was balancing on his arms above her, Rachel help him get out of his shirt and as soon as his shirt were off their lips were connected again.

Puck ran his hands along her back as he had turned them around and Rachel was now laying on top of him, he turned them around again and he pushed the shirt up so that he was exposing more of her stomach, and he started to work on the buttons that she had buttoned when she had put the shirt on.

Rachel saw Puck looking her in the eyes, his lips worked on her neck and down her collarbone; she ran her nails against his bare back.

"This is so worth being late," Puck breathed out as he felt how Rachel did her best to help him get out of his jeans.

"Just today," Rachel managed to get out as she felt how he ran a couple of fingers down her stomach, and along her pelvis before slowly pulling her underwear down.

"Are you sure of that?" he asked as he rand a finger along her slit, and Rachel let out a moan.

"Yes," she said and closed her eyes.

"I can end this fast if you want," Puck said and he captured her lips in a kiss, and ran his tongue along her lips and she let him enter with his tongue and their kiss heated up.

"I don't care what you do," Rachel tried to get out as the kiss was broken.

/

"You look happy," Kurt said as Rachel met up with him for coffee.

"I am happy," Rachel said and she had a big smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and thought back to last night and this morning, as she drank some of her coffee. When she opened her eyes again she could see how her friend's eyes slowly grew bigger, when he realized the reason behind Rachel's happiness.

"So?" Kurt asked and waited for an answer.

"Amazing," Rachel breathed out as she once again replayed the morning and last night.

"Worth the wait?"

"I'm starting to ask myself what I waited," Rachel said as she pushed a bit of hair away from her eyes.

"You did have a reason for waiting," Kurt said as he looked at her.

"I know," Rachel sighed before she looked up, "but if someone knew better it would have happened sooner."

"Sorry about that," Kurt said as he glanced at her before he shuddered, "and I had almost erased that from my memory."

"You should know better," Rachel said looking at Kurt, "and you aren't the only one who should be thinking about that."

"About what?" a confused Kurt asked when he looked at Rachel.

"Oh, never mind that," Rachel said shaking her her head, "You know that Finn and Brittany is going on a date."

"Finn hasn't said anything about that," Kurt said looking at Rachel.

"That's because they aren't supposed to know," Rachel said and blinked her eyes a couple of times, "or maybe Finn does know but he hasn't said anything.

"Do you believe that?" Kurt asked and glanced at Rachel before sipping on his drink.

"Maybe he hasn't told you because you can't keep a secret to save your life," Rachel said as she looked at the young man, waiting for him to understand why Finn might not have said anything.

"It's you that can't keep your mouth shut," Kurt said and he was almost glaring at her, "you were the one that told everyone's secrets in High School."

"I don't do that anymore," Rachel said laughing at him, "I am growing up."

"That's nice for you."

"I know," Rachel said smiling, "besides that, I was the one that made it all happen."

"Fine," Kurt said looking at Rachel, "You make sure that Brittany tells us everything.

"Not a problem," Rachel said as she sported a smile, before she added, "It's a double date."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "with you and Puck," Rachel nodded her head, "great."

"I know."

"I was being sarcastic," Kurt said looking at his friend, "maybe you can set me up too."


	12. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter I hope that you all will enjoy this too.

Thanks for the feedback so far and I would like to know what you think of this too as always, there will be a question in the end of this, would like to know what your answer to that is.

**Chapter 11**

Friday night cam and it was the night for the double date or blind date depending on how you looked at it.

Rachel had been the one that had planned everything; all that Puck, Finn and Brittany would have to do was to show up at the restaurant.

Which was something that could be kind of difficult at least when it came to the other two, Puck was after all taking her?

/

The couple were seated at the table at the restaurant, Rachel had made sure that they weren't going to Breadstix, that were not somewhere you tool someone for a first date, when Rachel had said this to Puck he had raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Puck asked as he looked at the time, both Brittany and Finn were over 15 minutes late.

"I'm sure," Rachel said giving him one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles.

"You are crazy," Puck said and looked towards the entrance, and he shook his head to what he was seeing, "I think that you were right."

"What?" Rachel asked and she turned around to see what it was that Puck was watching.

Finn had walked through the door, his shirt half untucked from his pants, the tie was loosened up around his neck, his hair looked like he just had woken up but he had a big smile on his lips, and it got even bigger when he saw Rachel and Puck at one of the tables, he raised one of his hands and waved to them.

The tall boy turned around and nodded his head.

Rachel could now see Brittany walking in, and she walked up next to Finn, and she was smiling, her hair looked like it was out of place.

"I think that someone is doing this whole date thing backwards," Puck snickered as he tried his best not to laugh when he looked at Rachel.

"You don't know that," Rachel said as she looked at Finn and Brittany, "they might just have been late."

"Babe," Puck said and reached for Rachel's hand, "Don't be naïve."

"I'm not," Rachel said as she did her best to defend herself, "and you don't know that they had a quickie."

"Oh," he said and he couldn't keep his laughter in any longer, "I never said that they did it."

"Not right out," Rachel whispered at him as Finn and Brittany came closer to the table, their hands were clasped together, "but you implied it."

"All I said was that they did this date thing backwards," Puck said as he defended himself.

"Exactly," Rachel said and she was getting a bit upset with him, "and how does a date end?"

Puck was about to answer the question Rachel however was faster than him, "you end up in bed together."

"Hey, guys," Finn said and he raised his free hand and Brittany did the same, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Puck said looking up at the new couple.

"I could ask you the same Finn Hudson," Rachel said and glared at him and then she turned to the blonde next to him, "everything all right?"

"It's great," Brittany said and sat down next to Rachel, "Finn told me that we are having a date when I ran into him at the parking lot.

"That was nice of him," Rachel said, as she almost was forcing a smile, "but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That was the best part," Finn said as he listened to what Brittany was telling Rachel and the he turned to Puck, "I was running and she was running and then bang," and Finn smashed his hands together.

Rachel looked at Noah, who raised his eyebrows a little; both of them were shaking their heads.

"So when you said that you ran into each other you mean latterly," Rachel said and she took her glass of water to take a drink from.

"Tubbington has a litter box," Brittany said and Finn was nodding his head as he listened carefully to what Brittany was telling them.

"Not what I meant," Rachel said and looked over at Puck silently asking him to explain what Rachel meant.

"Rachel thought that you guys bumped in to each other, not a box for your cat," Puck said, "you know like crash in to someone."

"Bumping is something you do when you are at a carnival, you know driving the bumbercars," Brittany said and both Puck and Rachel could see the light in Finn's eyes go off.

"We should totally do that sometime," Finn said and looked at the blonde, who nodded her head, "like tomorrow."

"I can't tomorrow," Brittany said a bit disappointed.

Puck looked at Rachel who was shaking her head this date was going great and at the same time she felt like she was intruding on a date, and she could see that Puck was nodding his head; they were on the same page about this.

"This was great," Rachel said smiling at both Brittany and Finn, "but I'm kind of tiered so we are heading home.

"Already?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said a bit apologetic, "it's been a long day, Brittany got up from her seat, to give Rachel a hug and as she did the blonde whispered something to Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled when she heard the blonde.

"You're welcome."

/

A couple of weeks had passed since Brittany and Finn had been out on their first date, and if Rachel had to say so herself it had been a great idea to set them up.

The only downside to it was that the brunette didn't see that much of her friend and of course she heard from Kurt that he wanted a boyfriend and that everyone now was coupled up.

/

For the last few days Rachel had been feeling a lot more tiered than she normally did, and there was also something about the smell of coffee that made her feel like she was going to throw up. She herself hadn't really noticed but according to Noah she had had some mood swings too, and from what she could tell Noah was getting tiered of that, he never knew what he could say or what he could do without setting Rachel off.

And the worst part was almost having Rachel go from horny and wanting sex almost every time she saw him, and then the next second pushing him of her and not wanting him close to her.

"Go to a doctor," Puck said one morning, when he saw Rachel almost white as a sheet, when she felt the smell of coffee.

"You can't tell me what to do," Rachel snapped at him and she turned around and she left the kitchen.

This was something that he was recognizing but he was almost sure that it couldn't be the reason for Rachel acting this way, he knew for a fact that they had been really careful and not done anything stupid.

"Rachel," Puck called after her but he didn't get an answer from her, he slowly walked back to their room and as he looked inside he saw Rachel curled up on the bed sleeping. He didn't have the heart to wake her and let her know that he had to leave for work.

He walked up to the bed and leaned down and he placed a kiss on her cheek and Rachel started to stir and she was waking up, "Sorry," was all she said as she turned around and she was looking at him.

"I know," Puck said and pecked her on the lips, "I'm going to work now but can you please call a doctor and make an appointment."

"I'm meeting Dr. Lee on Thursday," Rachel sad and closed her eyes.

"I wasn't really talking about him," Puck said and looked at Rachel, "I would suggest an OBGYN or whatever they are called."

"You are saying that I'm pregnant," Rachel asked and looked at Puck, "or maybe you just are saying that because I have gained some weight? You think that I'm fat, and you want it to be a reason for me being fat."

"I'm not-" Puck tried to say but Rachel wasn't finished with her talking.

"I know that is it, you think that I'm fat," Rachel yelled at him, "You go to work and then you can find some skank that isn't as fat as I am."

Puck clenched his hands into fists, just so that he wouldn't say something stupid that he would regret later, "Just please see a doctor today," Puck was on his way out when he heard Rachel yell after him, he had known that Rachel could have a bit of a crazy side but he hadn't really seen it until this last week or so.

A lot of the thing that Rachel was doing reminded him of the time when Quinn had been pregnant in High School, but the chances of Rachel actually being pregnant, should be like none or like not possibly. Puck hoped that Rachel did what he had asked her and made and an appointment today even if she had one tomorrow, it was too long to wait.

/

Rachel had placed a call to Dr. Lee's office, just to see if he would have a possibility to let her come in today.

And the brunette had been in luck, there had been a last minute cancelation and if she wanted she could get that appointment time. Rachel had agreed to that.

/

Rachel was sitting in Dr. Lee's office and she had told him about how she had been feeling and that she felt like she was some kind of a mess.

"I think that we should draw some blood and take some tests but I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about," Dr. Lee said and smiled at her.

"What do you think it is?" Rachel asked as she looked at the doctor.

"I don't like to guess or to speculate but as I said," Dr. Lee said looked at Rachel, "I'm sure you will be okay, maybe you just are working too hard."

"I'm not working at all if I were working, then I would be back in New York," Rachel said ands he ran her hand through her hair.

"I meant your physical therapy," Dr. Lee said nodding his head, "You just might just need some rest, and take a weekend away with your boyfriend, just the two of you."

"That does sound kind of nice," Rachel said giving the doctor a small smile, "I've been riding him pretty hard."

"What?" the doctor asked looking at Rachel.

"Not like that," Rachel said and blushed, "we might need to get away from all of this, just to spend some time alone together, and that isn't in Lima."

"That sounds like a great idea," the doctor said smiling at Rachel, "so do you want me to call you when I have the results of the tests?"

"That sound like a good idea," Rachel said as she thanked her doctor.

/

Rachel was sitting in her car, well one of her fathers' cars, she was waiting outside of Noah's work, and she had decided that she was going to surprise him as soon as his day was over.

Rachel looked out the window of the car, she saw Puck walking towards his own car, and Rachel got out of the car.

"Noah," she called for him, and as she saw him turn around she started to walk towards him and he did the same.

When they stood right in front of each other he placed his arms around her waist and Rachel held her arms around his neck, Puck spun her around, and when he let her down on the ground he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

They forgot about where they were and the one thing that brought them back to where they really where were the catcalls coming from Puck's co-workers.

"Sorry about that," Rachel said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't ever apologize for that," Puck said and kissed the top of her head, "Not that I hate it but what are you doing here?"

"I went to the doctor's office."

"And?" Puck asked and smiled at her as he took a step back just looking at her.

"He took some blood for tests," Rachel explained as their fingers still were linked together, "and he will call me when he for the results."

"I like that you went to a doctor," Puck said and smiled at her, "but that's not the reason that you are here."

Rachel shook her head, and she bit her lip before she looked up at him, "he thought I might be a bit overworked."

"I don't follow."

"Dr. Lee said that a weekend away might just be what I need, and I think that is a good idea," Rachel said as she placed a loose lock her hair behind her ear.

"So you have gotten us a weekend away from here," Puck said and laughed a little.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Rachel said as she pouted at him, Puck leaned closer to her and kissed her lips, "why did you do that?"

"You looked cute," he said and he placed his arms around her waist again and pulled her closer, "and you can't surprise me."

"I will be able to surprise you one day," Rachel said laughing, "Just you wait and see."

"Okay," Puck said and he opened the driver's door on the car that Rachel had been driving, "why don't we meet up at home and we can talk more about this."

"Fine," Rachel huffed and she stuck out her lower lip, "but we are going away this weekend so don't plan anything else."

"I wouldn't dream about doing that," he said, and he licked his lips, "it's you and me and no one to interrupt us."

"There is just one thing on your mind."

"I'm still me," Puck aid and he closed the door to Rachel's car before he walked over to his own car.

/

Rachel had stopped by the road, during her drive to their home; she had gotten a call from Dr. Lee's office by the doctor himself.

What he had told her had made no sense at all to her but at the same time she knew that it was the most obvious thing.

Now all she had to do was to figure out a way to tell Noah, she hoped that he would be there by her side.

"Are you sure," Rachel asked, she was about to cry, every time she was as good as on her way back to New York something happened, that would change her plans.

"_I'm sure,"_ Dr. Lee said, Rachel could hear how he looked through some papers over the phone, _"You need to make another appointment."_

"Okay," Rachel said and she felt how her cheeks were getting wetter, and she dried her tears, "I'll call later to make that appointment."

This news was not possible, she herself couldn't believe it and how would he believe it then.

"Are you home?" Rachel asked when she had made a call.

"_Yes."_

"Can I stop by?" Rachel asked, "I need to talk to someone."

"_Of course."_

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel said and she ended the call.

Rachel rested her head against the steering wheel before she let out a breath; she sent a short text to Noah telling him that she was stopping by Kurt for a second before she was heading back home.

/

Rachel knocked on the door and Kurt opened it and when he saw that Rachel had been crying he turned around so that he could start looking for his car keys.

"I'm going to kill him," Kurt said, Rachel looked up, and she was brought back to reality.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, she had no idea on why Kurt was going to kill someone.

"Puck's dead," Kurt said and he pulled Rachel in to a hug, "he promised us that he wouldn't hurt you and here you are on my doorstep crying."

Rachel laughed when she heard him, Kurt looked oven more confused than he had done when he had seen her on his doorstep, and "He didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you crying," Kurt asked, this was not making any sense to him.

"I was at the doctor today," Rachel said and looked at Kurt, "maybe we could go inside."

"Of course," Kurt said and opened the door some more to let Rachel in, "So what happened?"

"Nothing much really," Rachel said as she looked at Kurt.

"But then why are you crying?"

"I got a call from my doctor on my way home," Rachel said and she dried some tears.

"So you should be on your way home so that you can talk to Puck about this," Kurt said and rested his head against his hands as Rachel had told him what the doctor had told her.

"I don't know how to tell him," Rachel confessed.

"You just tell him the same way you just told me," Kurt said and got up and pulled Rachel in to a hug, "he will be there for you, he would have if he found out about something like this and you still were in New York."

"You sound so sure," Rachel said and she smiled through her tears.

"He loves you," Kurt said and Rachel nodded her head, "and I'll call him and tell him that you are staying here."

"But you just said that I should be on my way home and tell him."

"You should, but you aren't ready," Kurt said "and besides that, we need a bit of a girls night."

"But I have a weekend to plan with Noah," Rachel said as she leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Then we will plan it," Kurt said and smiled at her Rachel, "that is great, that will be my big surprise for him."

"And you have more surprises for him too."

"And he said that I couldn't surprise him."

"He will see that you can surprise him."

The question I mentioned isn't really a question, I just want a yes or a no, simple as that, there will also be a poll on my profile that you can vote in.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for the feedback so far and I'm sorry for the time it has taken me to write this update but, this story if now finished on paper, so all I have to do is type it up, and that will probably take a couple of days but updates will come every other day until this is posted completely. I am going to start on one story, I want to have that one finished before posting it, so it might take a while.

I wanted to say that I would love to know what you think of this.

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12**

Rachel had been hiding from Puck for a couple of days and now she had no idea on how to talk to him and besides that she also had to spend the weekend with him and not in Lima.

/

Rachel stood on their room as she was packing her bag for the weekend away and she hoped that Puck ad done the same and not forgotten about it.

Rachel turned around when she heard the door close with a bang and she let out a breath, Noah was home and they had to talk but Rachel prayed that they could wait, and keep the talk until they had arrived at the Bed and Breakfast that she had booked for them.

"We are talking," Puck said as soon as she saw Rachel in their bedroom.

"Noah, please," Rachel said and looked pleading at him, "can't it wait, can we please save it."

"You are telling me what's going on with you," he demanded as he walked closer to her. Rachel closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Please," she almost begged him, she wasn't ready to talk to him and tell him, but at the same time she wanted to tell him.

"Rachel, sweetie," Noah said and he pulled her closer to his body, "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I promise that I'll tell you, Noah," Rachel said between sobs, as he tears were falling down her cheeks she hadn't been able to keep the tears back.

"You have been hiding," Noah said and he moved them to the bed, it would be more comfortable for both of them and she was sure that Rachel would need some sleep as soon as she had stopped crying.

"I know," Rachel said between sobs as she continued on crying, he could see that Rachel eyes were red and puffy, it was from all of the crying she had been doing. He held her closer to his chest; Rachel's tears were starting to stain his shirt but he didn't care about that.

"Just get some sleep," Puck said and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"okay," Rachel mumbled and she snuggled closer against his chest, Puck held his arms around her waist as Rachel needed some form of body contact, he ran some of his fingers through her hair as he tried to get Rachel to calm down and stop crying.

As the two of the laid on the bed, Puck let his thoughts drift away, he tried to figure out what it was that Rachel was going to tell him, as he listed some of the things he had seen and heard about her changing, there was one thing that he could think of that was fitting to all of it, and he smiled as he played the scenario in his head.

/

Rachel had slept through the night and the next morning, she felt better and she let out a yawn, and she saw Noah laying next to her with one of his arms around her waist.

She smiled to herself as she decided that she was going to wake him so that they could eat some breakfast and the start their small road trip to the B&B that she had booked for them.

Rachel started to kiss down his neck and slowly she ran her finger tops over his chest and she continued to kiss down his chest, as she moved down from his chest to his stomach, she started to notice how he saw staring to stir as he was waking up.

Puck was half awake when he realized what was happening, he looked down and he saw Rachel's head from his half opened eyes, he let a smirk grace his lips.

He ran one of his hands over Rachel's hair and he could feel her smile on her lips against his skin, and she looked up at him, he couldn't help himself, "Someone is feeling better."

Rachel laughed when she heard him, "It's great that you are up."

"In more ways than you know," Puck said and raised an eyebrow and he pulled her up and gave her a kiss.

"Don't," Rachel said and swatted his chest.

"But you know," Puck said holding her against his body," You can help me with getting one down to sleep again."

"Noah," Rachel said in a stern voice looking him in the eyes.

"You know that you helped him up." Puck said and ran the top of his fingers against her back.

"I was just waking you," she said and she rolled to the other side of the bed, "we need to eat," Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner, "I meant breakfast as in real food." Rachel shook her head as she got up from the bed.

"Help me out here," Puck said ad reached for her.

"I'll help you later," Rachel said and linked their fingers together, "we still need to get to that B&B."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked looking at her holding on to her hands as she sat up in the bed and had his legs on the side of the bed.

"I'm sure, Noah," Rachel said and pulling him off the bed, "let's go."

/

It was late afternoon when they arrived to the B&B, as they were checking in Rachel to slowly sway back and forth, she had a hard time keeping her balance.

"Miss, are you okay?" the clerk asked as looked at Rachel.

"I'm fine," was Rachel's reply to the question as she looked at the woman who was working at the front desk, "just a bit dizzy."

"Why don't you sit down," Puck said and looked at his girlfriend.

"Noah, I'm fine," Rachel said and glared at him.

When they reached their room, Rachel laid down on the bed, she was just going to rest for a couple of minutes.

Puck laid on the bed as well, and he was flipping through a magazine that Rachel had brought with her, it didn't take that long for him to flip through it.

He placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head and Rachel started to stir a little, "you just sleep," he said and smiled at her, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay," the brunette said and yawned and she closed her eyes again.

"When I get back we will go and eat something."

"Okay," Rachel said as she opened and closed her mouth a little before she wet her lips.

/

Rachel had been sleeping for a couple of hours when Puck came back to the room, Rachel had just woken up, she was sitting on the bed, yawning a little before she looked up at him.

"I'm happy that you are up," Puck said and walked up to her and kneeled down in front t of her and he took her hands in his own, "so are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rachel said and Puck pulled her up from the bed as she he stood up, "I really needed that nap."

"You need to tell me what your doctor said," Puck said as she held her in his arms and he gave her a kiss.

"I have told you," Rachel said as she tried to get away from his hold, "that I will tell you."

"Tell me during dinner tonight," Puck said and tried to get a hold of Rachel's hand.

"I don't think that this is something that we are talking about during dinner."

"Then when?" Puck almost yelled, "first you show up at my work surprising me with this trip." Rachel stopped for a second to turn around and looked at him, "which I love by the way."

"Noah," Rachel sighed and she looked at him.

"Don't," he said as he interrupted her, "I need to get this of my chest without you interrupting me."

"Okay," was all that Rachel said as she looked at him.

"And then on our way home you call me and tell me that you are stopping by Kurt," Puck said and he ran one of his hands over his shaved head, "then he calls me and tells me that you are spending the night, I just wanna know what the hell happened."

"Noah, please," Rachel said trying not to break down yet again in front of him.

Puck raised a hand as he tried to silent her, "I deserve to know, I'm your boyfriend."

"I know, Noah," Rachel said and she didn't even try and hold back the tears any longer, "don't you think that I want to tell you."

"Sorry," was all that he said and he wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'm just scared."

"You don't have anything to be scared off," he said and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so that he could lock his eyes with hers, "I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Thank you," Rachel said and relaxed a little, and Puck leaned down and kissed her.

"I thought you knew that I would be three for you," Puck said and smiled at her, "why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up a little and then we'll go down to the restaurant and grab something to eat and after that we will go back here and talk about this," Rachel nodded her had once again before she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and apply some new makeup, so that she would feel a bit fresher, and more at ease with herself.

"I forgot to tell you before," Puck said as she saw her and smiled at her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rachel replied and she looked down she couldn't really get used to him complementing her, but she had a smile on her lips.

"So shall we?" Puck asked and held his arm out and Rachel linked her arms with his before she turned to him and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We shall," Rachel said and she bit her lip before she smiled at him.

"Great," Puck said and he opened the door and they left the room and walked towards the restaurant.

/

The dinner had passed by without any more disagreements and they had just enjoyed being in the others company.

It had really been something that they had needed, and Rachel was happy that she had done this. The two of them had made it back to their room and they were now laying on the bed snuggled up together.

Rachel had her head resting against Puck's chest and she listened to his steady heartbeat, it was calming her down, it actually helped her stay calm for a longer period of time, and she hoped that it would help her to tell him what she was about to tell him.

"Noah?" Rachel asked and turned around a little so that she was facing him.

"Yes?" he said and smiled at her was he ran his fingers through her brown locks.

"I want to tell you," Rachel said and she closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat, "but I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning," Puck said and moved one of his hands down her back and let it rest on the small of her back, "that is usually the best place to start."

"Don't try and be a smartass," Rachel said and she swatted him on one of his shoulders, and she laughed a little afterwards.

"It made you relax," he said with a small glimmer in his eyes before he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"You know that I have been feeling tiered lately, and there are smells that I have reacted to."

"I know that and your mood has been up and down, like a freaking rollercoaster too," Puck added.

"Noah," Rachel said in a stern tone as she looked at him.

"You have been a bit crazy," Puck said and as he smiled at her, "we both know it."

"Fine," Rachel said and sat up as she glared at him.

"You are proving my point right now," Puck said as he tried to pull her down again.

"Do you want to know what Dr. Lee said or not?" Rachel asked in a somewhat inquiring voice.

"Of course," Puck said and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry for what I said."

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you," Rachel said and casted her eyes down a little.

"I forgive you," Puck said, and he chuckled a little, "but you should tell me what he said I'm sure that you'll feel better after."

"I guess that you are right," Rachel said and once again she rested her head against his chest.

"You know it."

"I know what you are trying to do," Rachel said and placed a small kiss on his shoulder, "but I will tell you."

"So tell me," Puck said as he wet his lips a little, "I can't wait anymore."

"As I was trying to say," Rachel said and she saw how he rolled his eyes at her, all of this small bantering between them was making it a lot easier for Rachel to really decide on to tell him what it was that was going on and she knew that the easiest way to tell him would be to just tell him, just like when you ripped of a band aid, fast and not hesitate.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Puck stopped what he was doing, he blinked his eyes one time, and then one more time, and again and again, but he didn't say anything.

"Can you please say something," Rachel said as she looked at him, Puck continued on to blink and his lips was parted and they were moving and Rachel was sure that he was going to say something but there were no words coming from him.

"Noah?" Rachel asked as she looked him in the eyes, "say something, anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, he was trying to wrap his head around what she just had told him.

"It was what he told me," Rachel said and she casted her eyes down and she couldn't look at him, she couldn't face Noah.

"You are sure," Puck said as he looked at Rachel.

"I told you what he told me," Rachel said and she still couldn't look at Noah as she was talking to him.

Puck's face started to glow and light up, he was smiling, and he took a hold of her face and he turned her head towards him and then he placed the biggest kiss he could on her lips.

"It's great," Puck exclaimed and he was smiling, he didn't know what to say or do, "I'm going to be a dad," he said and he wasn't sure if he was talking to anyone.

"It looks that way," Rachel said and let out a sigh of relief as she laid her head against his chest again listening to his heart beat again.

"There are a lot of things that we need to do now," Puck said as he started to think about all of the things they needed to do, Rachel smiled to herself before she let out a laugh and soon Puck was doing the same.

Rachel had no idea on why she had been so nervous about telling him.

"You know," Puck said when he had calmed down a little, and he understood what it was that Rachel had told him.

"I do know a lot of things," Rachel said and licked her lips before looking at him, "but I don't know what you are thinking about right now."

"I think I knew that," Puck said as he pulled Rachel so that he was laying in top of him, "there is one thing that we need to do before we leave this rom."

"Okay?" Rachel asked and she felt how Puck was moving his hands down her back and let them rest on her butt before he gave it a small squeeze, and Rachel let out a gasp.

"We need to celebrate."

"And how will we do that?" Rachel asked and laughed a little, Puck felt the vibrations from her stomach against his own.

"The same way that got us in this situation," Puck said and raised an eyebrow at her in a suggestive manner.

"I like the sound of that," Rachel said and she straddled his waist before she leaned down and he captured her lower lip between his own and kissed her and she let out a small moan as Puck held her butt and have it a small squeeze again, he pressed her down against his groin area, and she grinded against it.

Puck could feel how he was getting harder from what, what Rachel was doing. He started to tug on her shirt, "this needs to go," he said as he had his lips against her neck.

Rachel sat up a little so that it would be easier for Puck to get her shirt off. He followed her so that he was able to take her shirt off, and she was pulling in his shirt as she tried to get his shirt of too.

Puck fell backwards on the bed holding on to Rachel's hips and he pulled her sown with him. He connected his mouth with hers in a heated kiss, his tongue was prying open her lips, so that he would be able to deepened the kiss, when the kiss deepened Rachel let out a moan.

Puck was running his fingers and hands up her back and he found the clasp of her bra and he unhooked it without any problem, Rachel didn't even notice what he was doing. He spun them around and he was now resting on his arms as he was balancing over her, looking down and in to her eyes.

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet," Puck whispered before starting to place butterfly kisses down the throat.

"Noah," Rachel moaned and she was digging her nails in to his back, she pressed her hips against his hips.

Puck too one of her nipples in his mouth and tan his tongue around it, he twisted the other one between his fingers, and Rachel was arching her back as she tried to get some more contact between their bodies.

Rachel sneaked one of her hand between their bodies as she tried to unbutton and unzip Puck's pants, she felt how the bulge in his pants was pressing against her pelvis.

As soon as she managed to loosen his pants, Puck was kissing down her stomach and he took of the skirt that she had been wearing and soon her panties was following in the same direction.

Puck kissed and nipped on her hipbone toward her pelvis.

/

The night of celebration had been amazing for both of them, and the two of the laid snuggled together, their legs were intertwined with the others, Puck was running his fingers through her hair and then down her back. Rachel was once again listening to Noah's heartbeat, she was tracing small patterns with her fingers on his chest.

"I don't want this to end," Rachel said as she closed her eyes taking in the moment.

"I know what you mean," Puck said and he placed a kiss on her temple, "but I have work tomorrow and I can't blow that off now."

"I'll stop by a doctor and make an appointment for an ultrasound," Rachel said, she still had her eyes closed.

"I love you so much," Puck said and connected his lips with Rachel's, and the two of them smiled into the kiss.

/

Rachel was replaying the weekend away with Noah in her mind, she was brought back to reality by her cellphone.

"hello," she said as she answered the phone, and she listened to what the caller was saying, "I was actually about to call you," Rachel blinked a couple of times as she listened carefully to what the caller said.

"No," Rachel said as she felt how tears was starting to form in her eyes, and the tears was soon falling down her cheeks, "I asked you if you were sure," Rachel didn't care about what the other person was saying, "and you said you were sure."

/

Rachel was standing in one of the ales at the pharmacy, she was holding a couple of different home pregnancy tests, and she was reading on them what they were saying and how to use them, she needed to know before she made a new appointment, she needed to be ready for the answer that they probably would give her.

Rachel needed time to prepare, she took a few different of the tests and she walked up to the cashier and dropped the boxes in front of the cashier, who first looked at her with a confused look but Rachel didn't care about it and then she got a small smile from the cashier and Rachel hoped that it would help her with this.

Please don't hate me right now, I promise that you will get your answer in the following chapter, and there is some drama that is needed but it will not be that long and the story is finished on paper so the next update on Friday or so.


	14. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter as I promised, hope that you enjoy it, please let me know what you think, and thanks for the feedback so far.

**Chapter 13**

Rachel had taken the home pregnancy test, and she was now waiting for it to tell her if she was pregnant or not. She didn't really know what to believe, the first information that she had gotten from her doctor was that she was pregnant, then she had gotten a call that told her that there had been some mix up at the lab, and that she in fact wasn't pregnant, and now she didn't know what to believe or think about this whole mess.

And now, well, now she was looking down on, not one, not two, nut three different brands of home pregnancy tests and there were a couple of each one of them, a few of the were telling her that she wasn't pregnant.

But then there were a few other that said that she was indeed pregnant, and one of those were the pregnancy test that she was holding in her hand right now, but then again there were still a few that said that she wasn't pregnant.

All of this was a big mess, and it was going to get messier if she didn't know for a fact what it was, the answer to the question, if she was or wasn't pregnant, she hoped that she was pregnant, she had after all told Noah that she was pregnant and he had been so happy about it and she couldn't break his heart by having to tell him that she wasn't pregnant, she knew that it would break his heart.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked herself before she sat down on the bed, and she ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh, she leaned her head back and looked up at the roof as she tried to figure out what it was that she needed to do.

"You know what you need to do," Rachel told herself before she let out a small laugh, talking to yourself was the first sing of that you were going crazy, or at least that was what she had been told. She shook her head before she got of the bed.

She grabbed all the things that she would need, she pushed herself to do this, and she pepped herself as good as she could, she would be able to do this. She was after all Rachel Barbra Berry and that was all that she needed to remember, and if she did all of this would go great.

/

Puck had made the decision that he was going to spend his lunch hour at home with Rachel; he still was somewhat high from what she had told him.

He had stopped by McKinley, he had met up with his former football coach, Coach Beiste, and he had asked her if there was possible for him to get, a long-sleeved t-shirt, one of the ones that he had been using a lot when he had attended the school during his High School years, with Titans written over the chest, and as he looked down on the shirt he held in his hands he couldn't help but to smile.

At first he had also thought about stopping by Coach Sylvester's office and ask for a cheerios uniform but he had chosen not to do so in the end, he wasn't sure of what Rachel would think of that but the shirt would be okay, he had seen her wearing one of his old ones a couple of times.

Puck walked through the door to the apartment; he didn't hear anyone, or the TV or music, anything that would indicate that Rachel was home. He tried to remember if Rachel had said something about meeting up with either Kurt or Brittany for lunch but he couldn't remember her saying anything about that.

"Babe," Puck called out, but he didn't get a reply, and he continued to walk through the apartment and looking in some of the rooms where he thought that Rachel might be, he saw a red one blinking on their answer machine, he pressed play and walked in to their bedroom, as the message was playing in the background.

"_This is Jenny, from Doctor Lee's office calling, it seems that there is some kind of mix up going on with our labs, and we would like for you to come back in again."_

Puck didn't really understand the message, and what he was hearing, so he just shrugged it off, it was then he saw that the light was still on in the bathroom, and he walked inside and he saw that there were a pregnancy test laying on the sink next to the toilet, he grabbed it and looked at it, it was when he saw the test that he started to understand what the message from the doctor was all about, but at the same time he couldn't understand why Rachel hadn't told him that she might not be pregnant, as soon as she had gotten the information about this.

/

Rachel was sitting outside of if Doctor Lee's office, she was just going to go in and tell him that he could go to hell and then she would go to some other doctor that could take the blood test, or urine, or whatever it was that they would need to see if she was pregnant or not.

Mike Chang could act as her doctor when it came to her injuries that were related to the car accident as long as she was staying in Lima.

"Ms. Berry, you can go in and see the doctor now," Jenny said and she gave Rachel a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel said and she took her bag and she walked with a steady and forceful pace towards the room where Doctor Lee was.

The doctor opened the door for Rachel and she passed by him, not saying anything to him, she kept reminding herself to keep calm and not say anything stupid before she had heard some of the excuse that she was sure that she would be hearing.

"I'm sorry about this confusion," Doctor Lee said and that was all it took for Rachel to slam her hands against his desk.

"You are sorry!"

The Doctor looked at Rachel he didn't know what to say, he had never see her this angry.

"You haven't just messed up your patients' lives, it's their families' lives too, and they have suffered too."

"Rachel, calm down," Doctor Lee said as made a gesture with his hands as he tried to calm her down as good as he could.

"Calm down?" Rachel asked, her anger were sipping through every poor of her body, "How do you suggest that I tell my boyfriend, who just happen to be really exciting about the fact that he was going to be a dad, that I am not pregnant," she looked at the doctor who didn't say a word to her "Can you tell me how to tell him that!"

"Rachel," Doctor Lee said and he got out of his seat and walked up to her, "I am sorry about this, I truly am."

"You know what," Rachel said and turned away from him and she raised a finger at him, "screw you," it was the last thing she said before she left the room and in the end the building.

Rachel sat in her car, she had her head resting against the steering wheel, she was blasting Barbra on her iPod. There were never a bad time for her to listen to Barbra but this was the perfect time to listen to her.

Rachel shook her head and dried her tears, she knew that she needed to het the answer to the question if she was pregnant or not.

/

Rachel was now standing outside a building where she knew that Doctor Wu had his practice, she knew that he could be a bit shady, but she had to know the truth and he had been the only one that could take her in with such a short notice.

"Rachel Berry, I presume," he said as Rachel had walked through the door to the building, she nodded her head in his direction, and she gave him a polite smile.

"You know what I want to know," Rachel said as she walked with him in to the exam room, Doctor Wu nodded his head.

"I'm aware of what it is that you want."

"Good," Rachel said as she sat down in the chair, "so let get this started."

Doctor Wu looked at Rachel, and he shuddered a little, he had a flashback to when Terri Schuester had been in here, almost ten years ago, she had blackmailed him, and he hoped that he didn't have one of those here again.

Rachel snapped her fingers as she tried to get Doctor Wu's attention back to what they were supposed to be doing right now, "I don't have all day just because you don't have patient all day."

He sighed and he drew some blood. Doctor Wu started to get the ultrasound machine out as he had sent the blood away to the lab; he splashed some of the gel over Rachel's stomach.

Both of them looked at the screen, all Rachel could see was a black and white mess, she didn't know what she was looking at and she had no idea on how he would be able to see if she was pregnant or not.

"From what I can see," he said and looked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked and looked at him, waiting for the doctor to tell her if she was pregnant or not.

"Well," he said, he wasn't sure if she wanted to be pregnant or not, there for starting with the word congratulations might just be a stupid idea.

"Just spit it out Doc, am I pregnant or am I just fat," Rachel said as she looked at him, and he still didn't say anything, "or do I have to find some other OBGYN and let them tell me the answer to the question."

"No, no," Doctor Wu said and looked at Rachel, "You see the thing is," he said as he scratched his cheek before he looked at her, "you won't have a baby."

"So I'm not pregnant," Rachel asked how hard was it for him to utter those four words and form that sentence.

"I didn't say that you weren't pregnant," he said as he looked at Rachel trying to see if she was understanding what he was trying to say, "What I said was that you weren't going to have one baby."

"Meaning?" Rachel asked as she was tired of playing these games with everyone, "Don't be vague just tell me the truth, that is why I am here." And she looked at him as she mumbled something under her breath, not sure if he could hear or not but she didn't care, "or maybe you are as incompetent just like most of the doctors here are."

/

Rachel was sitting alone at the Lima Bean, she was nursing a big cup of green tea, she needed to calm down and she had been told that Green tea could help with that, but as far as she could tell it wasn't helping.

"Berry," Rachel looked up when she heard her name being called, she saw Santana standing in front of her just looking at her.

"You may sit down if you want to," Rachel said as she looked at Santana.

"Since you asked, why not," Santana said as she pulled out a chair, "you look like someone just told you that your cat was run over."

"I didn't ask you to sit down," Rachel said and she looked down on her tea again, "and I have never owned a cat."

"Whatever floats you boat," Santana said taking a drink of her coffee, "but why are you looking like shit, Puckerman dumped you," Rachel looked up at Santana but she didn't say anything, "We all knew that it was just a matter of time."

"Noah didn't dump me," Rachel said and she took a small sip of her tea, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Santana looked at Rachel and she tried to figure out what was going on with the shorter girl, it didn't take Santana that long to come up with an idea on what it was that was going on with Rachel, "Holy shit!" Santana yelled as she looked at Rachel, before she was about to add something more.

"You can't yell any louder, I don't think the whole world heard you."

"Puck knows?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head as she had it resting in her hands.

"He will freak out when you tell him," Santana said and she was nodding her head, "Can I be there when you tell him?"

"Santana," Rachel said, she almost snapped at her friend, "if you are there then he will know that someone else knew before him."

"But who cares," Santana said as she smirked, "I need something on him, and I need to see some bitchbaby tears."

"He's my boyfriend, I'm not helping you with that," Rachel said and shook her head, "and think about what you are saying." Rachel had a small smile on her lips when she looked at Santana, and that was when she started to laugh a little.

"I made you smile," Santana said and she started to laugh, "anyway I need to leave I'm going to try and make Britt see things differently."

"Can't you just let them be happy?" Rachel asked and she looked almost pleadingly at Santana, as the Latina was walking out the door.

"What's the fun in that," Santana said and gave Rachel a wave, "just be happy that I am leaving you alone."

"Leave them alone," Rachel said and she raised her voice a little, "they are happy."

"Give me one reason," Santana said as she had one foot out the door and looked at Rachel with a smirk gracing her lips.

"You'll be Godmother," Rachel said, it was the first thing that could think of.

"I'll think about it."

"That is all I'm asking for," Rachel said as she waved at the Latina.

"Just make sure that Finnept is the Godfather," Santana said as she looked at Rachel.

"Noah will be the one choosing," Rachel said with a big smile, "It will probably be Finn maybe Artie too."

"Can't it be trouty?" Rachel just shook her head as she looked at Santana and she was smiling.

/

Rachel got back to the apartment later that afternoon, it was actually closer to the evening then afternoon.

The brunette was surprised when she saw Noah pacing back and forth in the livingroom, talking to himself, she couldn't completely make out what it was that he was saying.

"Noah," Rachel called as she tried to get his attention but when he didn't stop his pacing she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, Puck turned around, Rachel could see that there was something that he was thinking about it was written all over his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, Rachel could see that his eyes were darker that they normally were.

"Noah, what are you talking about?" She asked and she tried to get him to calm down.

"This," Puck aid and grabbed something from the table and he threw it at her, "when were you going to tell me?"

Rachel bent down to pick up what it was that he had thrown at her from the floor, and she could see that it was one of the negative pregnancy tests that she had taken, she had been sure of that she had thrown all of them out but it appeared right now that she had missed at least one of them.

"When I knew for sure," Rachel said in a small voice, looking at him.

"I heard the message from the Doctor, it was some kind of mix up," Puck said and he took a step back from Rachel and her, and he turned away from her.

Rachel tried to reach out to him, taking his hand in her own but he just moved further away from her.

"Noah, please, listen to me," Rachel pleaded with him.

"I don't want to hear any more lies from you," Puck said as he glared at her, "Actually I don't want to hear anything more from you."

"Didn't you see the others?" Rachel asked as Puck was walking away from the livingroom, towards their bedroom.

He turned around looking at Rachel, "Ohm you mean that there are more of those telling me that you aren't pregnant that's nice." Rachel just looked at him, "You honestly think that I want to see more test that tells me that you aren't pregnant, you must be crazy."

"Noah," Rachel whispered as she walked after him.

"Leave. Me. Alone. How hard is it to understand that?" he asked and he grabbed some clothes from his closet and he threw them down in a bag, "I'm sleeping at Finn's."

Rachel's knees gave away and she fell down on the floor, crying, she knew that he hadn't left yet.

"Get up," Puck said and placed his arms around her waist and helped her stand up, "Just go to bed," he helped her laying down on the bed under the covers. Rachel was holding on to his hand, she couldn't let it go.

"Please don't leave me," Rachel said as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I don't want to be alone."

"I can't stay," Puck said and looked down at Rachel, "I need time to think," Puck broke loose from Rachel's grip and he was looking at her.

"If you leave," Rachel said as she did her best to collect herself and not break down, "it's over."

"I need time," Puck yelled at her, "don't you think I need time to adjust to the idea that you aren't pregnant." Rachel looked at him tears were falling down her cheeks, she couldn't hold it in any longer, "what!" he yelled as he looked at her.

"I am pregnant," Rachel yelled back at him.

"Yeah, right," Puck sneered and pulled away from Rachel, "why should I believe you this time?"

"It's the truth," Rachel screamed at him, "How hard is it to believe that I'm pregnant."

"You know what," Puck said and she let her hands now rest against her somewhat swollen stomach.

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow," Puck said and looked at her, "I just need to get away and calm down."

"if you leave we are over," Rachel said as she looked at him, "do you hear me, over."

"Rachel," Puck said and this time he kneeled down on the floor, "I'll be back tomorrow and we will talk about this."

"Please don't leave," Rachel said as she sat up on the bed, she placed her arms around his neck, "I'll sleep on the couch.

"No, no," he whispered as he pulled her closer to himself, "I'll sleep on the couch, but I'm going out and you'll get some sleep."

"Okay," she mumbled as her head rested against his shoulder.

/

Puck was sitting at one of the bars in Lima with a beer in front of him, he had already had his fair share to drink.

"You know," Puck said as he swept his beer, "Rachel thinks she is pregnant."

"dude," Finn said shaking his head, Puck had called him, and when he had gotten the call Puck was already drunk and now it was worse, Finn had been on a date with Brittany, and now the two of them had ended up at the bar where Puck was.

"First she avoids me and then she tells me that she is pregnant," Puck said as he clipped with his eyelids a couple of time, "and today I find a pregnancy test that says that she isn't pregnant."

Finn didn't know what to tell his friend, so he just patted Puck on his shoulder, it was a bit awkward.

"And then when I ask her about it, she says that she is pregnant," Puck said and sighed, "I don't know what to believe."

"What does your heart tell you?" Finn asked, that sounded really smart and the right thing to ask.

"I love her," Puck said and gave him a drunken smile, "You' re the best," Puck stood up and started to sway in every direction, and he was going to hug Finn but there was just a problem there was more than one Finn standing in front of him, "take me home."

"I don't think that you should talk to Rachel like this," Finn said as he tried to lead Puck out from the bar.

"Not Rachel home," Puck said as he tried to focus on what he was saying, "I need to talk to Ma and to B1 and B2."

"Why is he talking about Bananas in Pajamas?" Brittany asked as she walked with the two boys.

"I don't know," Finn said as he put Puck in the back of his car, "but I'm taking him home with me, he shouldn't talk to anyone when he's like this." Brittany nodded her head and smiled at Finn.

/

The next day Rachel sat at the table in the kitchen, she could tell that Noah, hadn't been home, he hadn't slept on the couch, he had left and there was one thing for her to do now.

Rachel heard how the front door was opened and that someone was walking ti the kitchen, she saw Noah and she couldn't keep it in, "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit too," Puck said as he was looking for some Advil.

"I'm going back to New York," Rachel said and looked at him, she could see the confusion on his face.

"What?" he asked, maybe he shouldn't have had that much to drink last night.

"I'm going back to New York in a week."

"I heard you the first time," Puck said and looked through his half opened eyes, he couldn't really stand the light, "why?"

"There is nothing here left for me," Rachel said and looked at him, "We are over, so there is nothing keeping me here."

"We're not over," Puck said and looked at her, "I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Rachel said and looked at him, "I told you last night that we were over if you walked out and you did just that."

"That's not true!" Puck yelled and looked at her, "there a lot of you for you here, your dads, Kurt, Brittany," and he wanted to add me, but had a feeling that would be the worst thing to say right now.

"I just want you to know that I am pregnant," Rachel said and looked at him, "and I am still going to New York," Puck was about to cry, "You acted like an ass yesterday and I never really got a chance to tell you that I'm having twins."

"What?" he asked and he looked at Rachel.

"I know that you heard me," Rachel said and looked at him, "when you have grown up you know where you can find me, and don't let it take to long." That was the last thing that Rachel said before she took her purse and a bag and she walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the feedback so far and I hope that you all will like this too, let me know what you think.

The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, this chapter will span over a longer time than the last few have done mostly so that the story will move forward.

**Chapter 14**

Rachel had been, almost alone in New York for about a month and half now, Kurt had chosen to come to the city with her about two weeks after she had left, and Rachel had had the time to settle down again.

Rachel had yet to hear anything from Noah, she knew that they hadn't left on good terms, but she had hoped that Noah would have understood that she needed to get away and that she needed him in her life but she couldn't make the call and tell him to come to New York, she had some pride left and that was her problem right now. She really needed and wanted him her in the city with her.

"Call him," Kurt said one afternoon, he had gotten annoyed with the way Rachel was acting.

"I can't talk to him," Rachel said looking away from her friend, "I don't know what to say to him."

"Rachel," Kurt said as he placed his hand on her shoulders, "all you have to do is to apologize to him, tell him that your hormones were acting up and have been until now."

"Rachel laughed, almost snorted through her nose, "I don't think that he would believe me after six weeks."

"Okay, so that might be true," Kurt said and started to tap his fingers against the table, "just tell him that you love him and that you are sorry," Rachel was looking at him like he was crazy, "and that you want him in your life and in your children's' life."

"I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to be a part of this," Rachel said and she was about to cry, this whole time in New York had been hard on her and Rachel had been questioning all of her decisions she had made ever since the day she had told Noah that she was going back to New York.

/

Rachel had been walking the streets if New York that day and she had thought she had seen one familiar face as she had walked down the street as she was passing by Tiffany's , the face that she had thought she had seen had belonged to the one person that she was missing right now. She had thought that she had seen Noah, but that couldn't be true, he was supposed to be in Lima and not in New York.

/

When Kurt came home that night Rachel stopped him from saying anything as he sat down next to her.

"You have to tell me that I'm imagining things," Kurt looked confused as he heard what Rachel said, he had started to get used to some of her weird behavior, but this was stranger than she normally acted.

"What did you think that you saw?" Kurt asked as he finally had gotten his head around what it was that Rachel had said.

"I think that I saw Noah somewhere today, like outside of Tiffany's."

"What were you doing there?" Kurt asked as he looked at her, "we only go there is we are together never alone."

"Sorry," Rachel said and she looked up at Kurt, "just tell me that I'm imagining things and that my hormones are acting up once again, please."

"Of course," Kurt said and looked away, "Puck's in Lima, it was just probably just someone that looked like him," Kurt never looked at Rachel as he said the last part, telling Rachel this and looking at her would be a bad idea.

"Thank you so much," Rachel said and she got up from the couch, and she walked towards the kitchen, "do we have any pickles left?"

"I knew that I forgot something," Kurt said as she heard Rachel's question, "I'll go and buy some for you."

"Ice-cream too," Rachel called after him as Kurt were leaving the apartment. Rachel let out a sigh, her craving were getting the better part of her and she didn't like it all.

/

Kurt was standing in line to pay for the groceries that he was going to buy, and it was not just ice cream and pickles, he looked to the line to the right, and that was when he saw someone that looked familiar, and maybe Rachel had been right when she had thought that she ahd seen Puck.

Kurt paid for his things and then he walked up to the man that looked like Puck, and as he tapped the man on his shoulder, he saw that it was Puck, "We need to talk."

Puck had turned around and was now looking Kurt, the voice was a voice that Puck would always recognize even if he didn't want to, Puck had hoped that he wouldn't have run in to Kurt before he had had a chance to talk to Rachel but it looked like he didn't had that kind of luck.

"We don't," Puck said and looked at Kurt and then paid for his things, it was beer, and that was all it was.

"You think that drinking that will help you with Rachel?" Kurt asked as he raised a perfectly sculpt eyebrow at the other man, "It was drinking that that got you in this place in the first place."

Puck shook his head, and started to walk away before he turned to Puck, "it was Rachel who left not me."

"You might have forgotten about the fact that Rachel is my best friend," Kurt said as "he tried to catch up with Puck, "and that Finn is my brother." Puck was rolling his eyes at the words that left Kurt's mouth.

"That doesn't mean that you know shit."

"I know more than you do but that's not the point," Kurt said as he was now walking next to Puck and keeping up with the other man, "anyway how long have you been here without making any contact with her?"

"How long have Rachel been here?" Puck asked and opened a beer and took a big gulp of it before he let his shoulder fall down a little as he hung his head.

"Rachel has been here about six weeks," Kurt told him even if he could tell that Puck knew how long it had been since Rachel had left Lima for New York again, "but you already knew that but I still want to know how long you have been here."

"About a week," Puck said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Rachel thought that she saw you earlier today outside of tiffany's," Kurt said and looked at Puck, who still had let his head hang down, not looking at the other man, "so what were you doing there?"

"What does a dud do when he's outside Tiffany's?" Puck asked and he looked up at Kurt, he could see how Kurt's eyes got bigger, as he started to realize what Puck was talking about and telling him without really telling him anything.

"So are you going to talk to her anytime soon?" Kurt asked just as they stopped outside the door to the apartment building that Rachel and Kurt were living in.

"I'll talk to her soon."

"Just don't wait too long," Kurt said as he walked through the door before he glanced back, and now he saw that Puck was sitting down on some steps and drank his beer, and Kurt knew that it would probably be more than the sixpack he had bought.

"Finally," Rachel said as she grabbed the jar of pickles from the bag that Kurt had, and Rachel took a bit of the first pickle, "You want one?" she asked and held the jar towards Kurt.

"I'm fine," Kurt said nodding his head, "this is all for you."

"Thank you," Rachel said and she hugged him, "You are the best friend anyone can ask for."

"And now I think it's time for you to go to bed and get some sleep," Kurt said as she saw the drowsy smile on Rachel, the brunette nodded her head, and she hugged the jar of pickles and Kurt couldn't help but to smile at her.

/

A week had passed since Kurt had talked to Puck and as far as he knew Rachel' hadn't any kind of contact with the guy that was the father of the twins that she was carrying

"Have you called Puck yet?" Kurt asked as they sat in a waiting room to a practice where Rachel had her next appointment with a doctor, and this time it was for a new ultrasound.

"I was thinking that he would have the chance to make the first step," Rachel said and she looked down on her phone, the wallpaper on the phone was the same as it had been ever since she had gotten back together with Noah.

"Maybe he want you to make that step," Kurt said and pulled her closer and patted her on the shoulder, "and you are like five months along."

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked and looked at Kurt.

"I believe that you would want him to be there when you give birth," Kurt said, "and this would be the right time to make contact with him."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked and looked at him, "I have about four more months before I will be giving birth."

"Rachel," Kurt said and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes, "Twins are most of the time born earlier than 40 weeks, most twins are born around week 36 so that is like a month earlier than you think."

"Oh," Rachel said and blinked, "I didn't think of that."

"So please talk to Puck," Kurt said, "Tell him that you are sorry and that you want him back in your life."

"I think I can do that," Rachel said and nodded her head.

/

Puck was walking the streets of New York, it had been a month since he had talked to Kurt and he had really tried to figure out what to tell Rachel.

He had had a few texts written and ready to be sent to her but he couldn't do it, he didn't know why he couldn't do it or how to talk to her in this moment.

Puck had done some counting and from what he could figure out, Rachel would be around somewhere around week 23 or so, and he also knew that Rachel probably would want her kid to know it's father, or was it kids, he remember her saying something about twins just before she left.

As he was walking down the street not really looking where he was walking, he bumped in to someone, "sorry," he said but he didn't look up as he said it.

"Noah?" Puck looked up, as he had heard his name, there wasn't a lot of people that called him Noah, and it would probably be even fewer in New York City, so this could just mean one thing, it was Rachel who he had walked in to, maybe it was a good thing walking in to her like this.

"Rachel?" Puck asked as he looked up and he saw a couple of brown eyes, he closed his eyes and let out a small breath, "Small world, huh?"

"That's all that you have to say," Rachel said as she looked at Noah, he looked just like he had when she had left about two and half months ago.

"I'm sorry," Puck said and he pulled her closer to himself, so that he would be able to give her a hug and hold on to her, and that was when he realized that they weren't standing as close to each other as they had done all of the other times he had hugged her.

He looked down and he could see that Rachel's babybump had gotten bigger than the last time had seen her, and she was glowing, just like every pregnant woman was doing, "I know I acted like an ass but I promise you that I will be there for you and out child."

"Noah," Rachel sighed as she looked at him, "I'm having twins," she could see that his face lighted up.

"Twins?" he asked and smiled at her, "we are having twins?"

"Noah," Rachel said and she slowly walked a couple of steps away from him, "I'm not ready for this right now." Even if it was what she wanted the most in the world, she wasn't ready for him even if she wanted to be and she had thought that she was ready for it.

"I'll call you," Puck said as he saw that Rachel was walking away from him again, all alone again, left by Rachel Berry, but this time he had made sure that she knew that he wanted to be there, and he was going to be there for them even if Rachel berry herself didn't know that.

/

Puck continued to more or less stalk Rachel and he had actually gotten some help from Kurt. The other man was letting him in on some of the things that Kurt thought was necessary for Puck to know about even if Rachel didn't want to talk to him right now.

/

Rachel opened the door after she had heard someone knock and whens eh saw that it was Noah who was on the other side of the door she tried to close the door but there was something in the way, that was stopping her from fully closing the door. Rachel looked down and she saw that Noah had placed his foot in the way so that Rachel wouldn't be able to close the door.

"Noah, please move your foot," Rachel said and looked at him, "I don't want to hurt you.

"You won't be able to hurt me more than you already have," Puck said and looked Rachel in the eyes, "all I want id for us to talk.

"I won't keep you out of their lives," Rachel said, and she knew that Noah had a point when he said that they needed to talk, Rachel sighed and she moved some of her hair away from her eyes, "we can talk but I can't promise that it will turn out the way you want it to turn out."

"All I want right now is for us to talk about this," Puck said and pointed to Rachel's growing belly before he made a small motion with his finger between them, "and us."

Rachel opened the door more and let him in to the apartment, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Got any beer?" Puck asked as he walked inside and at down on the couch in the livingroom, he looked over at Rachel who was giving him an evil eye, "sorry, water is fine."

Rachel was soon back with water for both of them and Rachel also had a few pickles with her, she never knew when her cravings were going to kick in and, pickles was something that she always wanted.

"We both know how this is going to end," Puck said after they had talked for a few minutes.

"And how is that?" Rachel asked and Puck raised an eyebrow looking at her with a bit of suggestive eyes.

"Not a chance," Rachel said and looked at him, "that is the reason why we are in this position."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Noah," Rachel said looking at him, "I know that you have been stalking me ever since I ran in to you," Puck didn't say anything he just looked at her, "and I guess you did the same thing before that."

"I'm not stalking you," Puck said as he looked at her, "I'm just following you to make sure that everything will be okay."

"Noah, listen to me," Rachel said and looked at him in the eyes, "I'm not going to keep you away from these two children when they are born but you need to understand that you need to get a life."

Puck just looked at Rachel; he couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. He did have a life; his life was to make sure that Rachel and his kids was okay, "I have a life."

"Noah," Rachel sighed, "You need to get life and we," Rachel said as she made a motion between them, "are not together, we are broken up."

"No," Puck said as she looked at her, "we are a family now, I don't care what you say, we are here together now."

Rachel looked at him before she got up from where she saw sitting and she moved to the kitchen, "You know you can leave we have talked and we don't have anything more to talk about right now."

/

Puck had managed to stay away from Rachel, well she hadn't seen him but that didn't mean that he wasn't there, until she was in week 35 from what he had understood, and he couldn't stay away from her any longer. He needed to be a part of Rachel's life, and not just their kids.

He wanted her; all he had to do now was how to figure out how to get back with Rachel. Demanding that they were getting back together might not be the best idea when it came to get back together with her.

Tell her that you love her and that she loves me, and then add that she is almost eight months pregnant, twins, and they are your kids, might not work either, but part of it could possibly work if presented in the right way.

/

Puck was looking at the door to the apartment where Rachel' was living with Kurt at the moment but he knew that he was soon going to live with Rachel and their two kids, he smiled to himself as he thought about how this would turn out, if he was the one that was making the decisions.

Puck opened the door, he had borrowed Kurt's key, he wanted to be sure that this wasn't going to turn out bad, meaning that Rachel wouldn't let him through the door, now she didn't have a choice.

"Noah," Rachel almost yelled as she saw him and Puck was grinning as he looked at her.

"I'm here because I have made some thinking about what you said before," Puck said and he sat down at the table in the kitchen with Rachel.

"Can you please tell me what you want and then you can leave," Rachel said as she eyed him.

Puck let out a breath, before, he looked at her, "I love you," he looked at her, "and I know that you love me," Rachel rested her head against her hands.

"Noah," Rachel said and let out a small sigh and she looked up at him, "we have been over this before."

"But here's the thing," Puck said and got up from where he was sitting so that he was now kneeling in front of her, "we love each other and that's all that counts," Rachel shook her head as she looked at him, "and besides that we are having kids together, and just stop being so stubborn."

"Noah, please," Rachel said as she looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at her, "All I want us for us to go back to where we were before screwed up and didn't listen to you, I was acting like my ass of a father, and I never wanted to become him but I did, so I am so sorry about that."

"Noah," Rachel said and looked at him again, she was pleading to him with her eyes.

"What is it?" Puck asked as he looked at her, he thought that it looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I think that my water just broke," Rachel said before she let out a scream of pain, "or I'm at least in labor."

"You, you, you…" Puck said as she tried to get his head around what Rachel was saying, "You are in labor."

"Yes," Rachel screamed at him, "so can you please take me to the hospital."

"Okay," Puck said and walked out of the door, but he was back again within a minute or two, "I'm sorry, freaking out here, so can you tell me what you need me to do."

"First grab my bag,' it's in my room but the foot of the bed, you can't miss it," Puck nodded his head and walked in to Rachel's room.

"I have it here," Puck said and held the bag, showing Rachel that he had the bag, "So now can we go to the hospital."

"You'll drive us to the hospital," Rachel said and Puck nodded his head, he was going to do whatever it was that Rachel wanted him to do.

/

Puck had just dropped his car outside the hospital entrance; he didn't care what would happen to his car right now all he wanted was for Rachel to be okay.


	16. Chapter 15

Here is the last chapter before the epilogue, so I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy this chapter and the epilogue, which will be up in a couple of days.

And I wanted to say thanks for the feedback, and I hope to read what you think of this chapter too.

**Chapter 15**

Puck had arrived at the hospital with Rachel but right now he had no idea on what he was supposed to do.

He was running with Rachel in a wheelchair.

"She is having a baby!" Puck screamed as he tried to find someone that could help them.

Rachel was calm and collected, even if she wanted to freak out; she knew that it wouldn't help.

"Noah," she yelled as she tried to get his attention, she had tried to talk to him in normal tone but that hadn't worked there for she had ended up yelling at him and from what she could tell it was working to some degree.

Puck turned around as soon as he heard his name being called when he understood that it was coming from Rachel, "Babe?"

Rachel looked at him shaking her head, but she wasn't going to correct him right now.

"Can you please call Kurt," Rachel said as a doctor came up to them and she started to wheel Rachel away to a room.

"Right, right," Puck said as he was all over the place but he was following Rachel and the doctor.

The doctor turned to Rachel asking her, with using words, Rachel had an idea what this was all about and she nodded her head, "Can you give him something?" Rachel asked as a nurse came in to the room.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked and looked at Rachel.

"Can you give him something," Rachel said and pointed at Puck, "he's all over the place and it's not helping me at all."

"We will see what we can do," the nurse said and gave Rachel a small smile, #"but you know you can ask him to leave."

"Oh," Rachel said, and let out a scream when a contraction hit her, that she wasn't expecting," I've tried but he won't leave."

Puck walked out of the room as she tried to get a hold of Kurt again but the other man didn't answer the phone and all that Puck could do was to leave a message for Rachel's friend and he hoped that Kurt would show up.

"I called Kurt like you asked me to," Puck said as he walked back into the room, standing next to the bed, he took a hold of one of Rachel's hands, "You want me to call someone else?"

"You have done enough," Rachel said and glared at him.

"Ms. Berry," one nurse said as she came walking back in to Rachel's room, "do you still want us to give him something."

"Rach, what are they talking about," Puck asked and looked from Rachel to one of the nurses, "I don't need anything."

Rachel squeezed Puck's hand that she was holding when the next contraction hit.

"That hurt," Puck said as Rachel let go of his hand and he started to exam his own hand.

"you think that hurt," Rachel yelled at him, Puck almost looked like he was going to crap himself.

"Yeah," Puck said as he stepped away from Rachel's bed, she was acting crazier than she normally did.

"Where is Kurt?" she asked as she looked at Puck, "Noah, where is Kurt, he should be here now."

"I, I, I…" Puck started as he tried to figure out what to say, "he didn't answer his phone, I left a message."

"Call him again, you son of a-," Rachel yelled as a contraction hit her again, "and make sure you actually talk to him this time."

"okay," Puck said his voice was almost trembling as he talked to Rachel; he was nodding his head at the same time.

"Kurt, is that the father," one of the nurses asked as she was paging the doctor to come and check on Rachel's progress.

"As he would get near a-," Puck said and he was interrupted by Rachel before he could finish that sentence.

"Bring him now," Rachel yelled and then she turned to the doctor that had entered the room, and to the nurses, "he is my best friend and he been there for me the whole time."

"that is sweet of him," the doctor said and gave Rachel a smile, "and everything seems to progress as it should."

Puck had finally gotten in touch with Kurt, and he felt great about the fact that he would be able to tell Rachel some good news.

"baby, I got a hold of Hummel," Puck said as he walked up to Rachel's bed, she looked like she finally had calmed down a little, he took a couple of loose strains of her hair and moved them away from her face before he handed her some ice, "and he is on his way."

"Good," Rachel said and let out a deep sigh, she was tiered and all she wanted to was to go back to sleep or something but according to both her doctor and the nurses she wasn't allowed to sleep just yet.

"Do you want me to call your dads?" Puck asked and looked at Rachel with as much love in his eyes that he could.

"My dads," Rachel said and she started to freak out as she remembered that she needed to call them, "I need to talk to them."

"I'll call them," Puck said and leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead as he tried to dry some of the seat that had formed on her face. Puck had now calmed down quite, since they had arrived at the hospital, which was a good thing because was Rachel was staring to loose hers.

/

I'm here now," Kurt said as he walked through the door to the room where Rachel was and he had Puck right behind him, the father of the babies had met up with the best friend at the entrance and led him to Rachel's room.

"thank god," Rachel said as she saw both of the,

"I'm going to try and get a hold of your dads again," Puck said and looked at Rachel, "and my ma."

"I think you better go and make those calls now," Kurt said and gave Puck a pointed look.

"Right, make calls," Puck said and he back other of the room.

Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel, "Are you okay?"

"Do you think that I am okay here?" she asked and looked at Kurt, "you should really try and push out two pianos through a window of a car."

"Okay," Kurt said and took step back, this was scary Rachel, not someone that he wanted to talk to, "but are you okay with Puck being here?"

"Like I have a choice," Rachel muttered before another contraction came, "I hate him."

"Rachel, just breathe," Kurt said as he was next to her, "you know how to do this."

"Shut, up, shut up," Rachel yelled and looked from Kurt to one of the nurses, "I want drugs, and give me the drugs now."

"I'll get a doctor in here to see if it is still possible," the nurse said and looked at Rachel.

"I said give me the damn drug," Rachel yelled after her.

"You heard her," Kurt said in a timid voice as he looked at the nurse and then he turned to Rachel, "I'll go and find Puck so that you can yell some at him."

"that won't help," Rachel mutter, "God!"

Kurt looked around as he tried to see anyone that would be able to help Rachel with the pain, but he couldn't see anyone right now, he was starting to panic a little, he couldn't keep it in any longer, "where are these damn drugs that she asked for."

"We are here now," the doctor said as she walked with a nurse and an anesthesiologist, "I just have to make sure that it's okay for us to actually give you the drugs."

"Rachel," Kurt said and looked at her, "I'll go now and find Puck, he would want to her here for you."

Rachel screamed from the pain she felt as the contractions hit one by one, they were coming closer to one another too, she knew that it might be too late to get the drugs now.

/

"You need to get in to the room," Kurt said as he found Puck sitting ina waiting room, drumming his fingers against his thighs.

"I can't," Puck said as he ran one of his hands down his face, "I don't know what to say or what to do."

"I don't care about that," Kurt said and hit him on the back of his head, "she needs you to be there for her."

"She doesn't want me there," Puck said, "she made that pretty clear."

"For the love of all things holly," Kurt said and looked at him, "Now is the time that you decide to give up on her," Kurt sighed, "you really are an idiot."

"You really think that she wants me there?" Puck asked and looked up at Kurt.

"yes," Kurt said and raised his hand in the air, "she wants you there and maybe you should use that ring that you have in your pocket."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked as he tried to act like he didn't know exactly what Kurt was talking about.

"Do you think that I'm that stupid," Kurt said and put his hands on his hips, and gave Puck a judging look as he raised an eyebrow, "if you didn't love her and wanted to marry her you would be here at all."

"Okay, so there might be some truth to what you are saying," Puck muttered as he started to walked towards Rachel's room.

"Don't do anything stupid now," Kurt yelled after him, he knew that Rachel wanted Puck there she wanted him to be a part of her and their children's lives no matter what she was saying to Puck most of the time.

Kurt took his phone and dialed the number to Leroy, he wanted to make sure that they knew that Rachel was about to give birth before he made the call to Brittany and after that all of Lima would know about it.

/

Puck walked slowly in to the room where Rachel as and he had heard her as soon as he had entered the same hallway that Rachel's room was in, he couldn't help but to smile when he saw her laying there in the bed yelling and cursing at everyone that was in the room.

"Berry," Puck said as he locked his eyes with her brown ones, he smiled at the brunette.

"I'm gonna kill you when this is over," Rachel said as she glared at Puck, who was still standing in the doorway smiling at her.

The doctor turned in the direction that Rachel was looking, "the father I presume," Puck nodded his head as he walked closer to the bed, and he took a hold of Rachel's hand, linking their fingers together, it was a perfect fit, he had always know, and now he hoped that Rachel would see it the same way that he saw it.

Puck placed a kiss on the top of her head before the he said, "You are doing great, sweetie," he turned to the doctor who nodded her head, "and the doctor says so too, and then you know it's true."

"Shut your piehole," Rachel said as a contraction hit her and Puck almost started to hyperventilate as he heard Rachel. This was not the same as the time Beth had been born or at least that was not how he remembered it.

"Rachel, when I tell you to push," the doctor said and looked at Rachel, "Push for all that you are worth."

Rachel nodded her head.

"Push."

"You heard the doctor," Puck said as he stood next to the bed trying to understand what was happening.

"You son of a-," Rachel screamed as she grabbed a hold of the bars on the side of the bed as she pushed, "I hate you so much."

The doctor looked up at Puck asking to him encourage Rachel.

"You are doing great," Puck said as he looked nervous, almost scared, he was afraid of saying the wrong thing at this moment, "and I love you so much."

"Rachel, one more push, I can see the head," the doctor said and looked up at Rachel.

"I can't do this," Rachel said and tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Rachel, listen to me," Puck said as he turned around and looked at Rachel, he locked their eyes together, "You can do this, you are Rachel Barbra Berry, and you can do whatever you set your mind to." Rachel nodded her head as little. "So listen to what the doctor is saying." Rachel continued to nod her head, "and I'll be here the whole time, I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

Rachel nodded her head, Puck shook his head, and "You need to use your words."

"Yes!" Rachel yelled as she pushed, when the doctor told her to do so.

"Just one more push and then it will be over," the doctor said and smiled up at both Rachel and Puck.

Rachel gave the doctor the final push and soon the doctor as holding a newly born baby in her arms and she looked over at Puck, "Do you wanna cut the cord?" she asked and Puck looked at them with glossy eyes.

"yes," he said in a hoarse voice and he licked his lips, before he smiled at Rachel.

"This is your daughter," the doctor said before she laid the baby in Rachel's arms, letting the brunette hold her daughter for the first time and she smiled at them when she saw the little girl yawn.

"Rachel?" the doctor asked as she took the baby from Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked up at the doctor, and she felt a new contraction, it was time again.

"Push," the doctor said and looked at Rachel, "I know that you are tiered and want to go to sleep but we are almost done.

"Baby, you are fuckin' amazing, I would never be able to do this," Puck said as he saw Rachel go through the same thing again, that she had just gone through minutes before, and he couldn't be prouder of her.

"Women are the only ones that goes through this," Rachel managed to get out before she started to swing at Puck, "You could never be happy with one."

Puck just laughed, it was kind od nice seeing Rachel like this, "You know me."

"I hate you and you suck so much right now," Rachel yelled at him.

"Rachel, push, you can do this," the doctor said and looked up at Rachel, "it will soon be over, and you can rest then."

Rachel pushed for all that she could and she wanted this to be over, she had hoped that she would have gotten some rest but she wasn't that lucky.

Puck was holding on to Rachel's hand and he couldn't help to smile, this was the perfect moment, well almost perfect at least but it was going to be perfect at any moment now.

"Congratulations," the doctor said as she put the second baby on Rachel's chest, "you have a son too."

Puck looked at the doctor, now his tears were falling down his cheeks, he didn't care about this right now, all he cared about right now was that he had a family; he had a daughter and a son.

He turned around and looked at Rachel, he couldn't keep it in any longer, "marry me!" he almost screamed, it wasn't a question, and it was more of a demand.

"What?" Rachel asked she hadn't fully grasped what Puck was saying.

"Rachel Barbra berry, marry me," Puck said and he started to feel through his pockets as he tried to find the ring he knew he had in one of the pockets.

"yes," was Rachel's answer and as soon as she had uttered the word, he head fell back against the pillows, and she was sleeping.

Puck saw that she was sleeping but he knew that she had agreed to get married and he placed the ring he had found in his left pocket on her left ringfinger, and he smiled as he looked down on the woman who was sleeping in front of him, and he knew that everything was going to be okay in the end.

His life was where he wanted it to be as far as he could remember.

/

As Rachel woke up the next morning, she had some foggy memories from the night before, something about Noah, proposing and she had agreed to it.

She was about to move some hair out of her face when something caught her eyes.

There it was.

It was a ring on her left ringfinger.

Apparently, the foggy memories, that she had hoped was a dream was real, and the memories were foggy.

"Hello, babe," Puck said as he came in holding a small child in his arms, "I think she wants to meet her mother," and Kurt came in right behind Puck holding a baby too.

"And I think this little boy would like to meet his mother too," Kurt said as he handed over the baby boy over to the proud parents, "So you have any names?"

"Caroline," Rachel said and looked at Puck with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Sounds kind of sweet," Kurt said, "and what about him?"

"PJ," Puck said nodding his head, if it was the best name ever.

"I was thinking more like Eli," Rachel said as she looked at Puck.

"That's fine and Ma will love it," Puck said and smiled at Rachel, "but we are calling him PJ." Rachel looked at him with a somewhat skeptical look, "he needs to be badass just like his dad."

The three of them broke out in a small laughter, after Puck's last comment, and when she was Rachel was about to dry some tears that had fallen while she had been laughing. Kurt saw a glimmer from her finger, something was reflecting the lights in the room, he smiled, and he knew that everything was going to be perfect ad that had made a move past Rachel's stubbornness.


	17. Epilogue

Here is the last part of this story and I hope that you have enjoyed what you have read, and I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has review, alerted or favorite the story or all of it.

This is not that long but I didn't intend for it to be long either just it's just to give you a bit of an ending of this story.

And I would love for all of you to tell me what you think of this, I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but there is a soundtrack/fanmix available for this story, you can find the link either on my tumblr, .com, or at my LJ page, both links are available on my profile.

**Epilogue**

It was one year after the twins had been born, and Rachel knew that she had made the right choice when she had agreed to Noah's proposal, right after Eli had been born but he had made up for it later on and proposed to her again, and she had agreed once again. The first proposal might have been somewhat a spur of the moment but they had been really happy together ever since that decision.

But now she was standing next to both of her fathers' waiting for them to hand her over to Noah, this was the day that she was going to get married to Noah.

This was the day when Rachel Berry stopped to exist and she was becoming Rachel Puckerman.

Rachel smiled at both Brittany and Santana, when the two of them came walking in to the room where she was with her fathers' they smiled at all of them before they left the room letting Rachel be alone with her two friends, who just so happened to have her two kids in their arms, she smiled when she saw Santana with PJ, well Eli Puckerman but PJ had stuck, and she smiled as she remembered how Noah had said that the boy needed a name like that to be badass, just like his father.

Brittany was standing with Caroline in her arms, she was named after the first solo that Noah had ever sung to her, Sweet Caroline, in Glee club.

"There was someone that wanted to say hello to Mommy," Brittany said and held Caroline's hand as she held the one year old to wave to her Rachel.

Rachel walked up to Brittany and Caroline and she reached for her daughter, "Oh, you are looking so cute," Rachel cooed as she held her daughter who was dressed in a smiliar dress to what Santana and Brittany was wearing, "but you have to go back to your Auntie Brittany now," Caroline's eyes sparkled as Rachel handed her daughter back to Brittany before she turned to Santana who was holding PJ, he was dressed in a suit.

"And you look really handsome," Rachel said as she held her son's two hands, "I wish that you all could stay here with me but it's for the best if you go inside with them."

Both Santana and Brittany nodded their heads as they walked away with her kids and she was smiling at them as they were walking.

"Ready Sweetie?" Leroy asked as he had walked back in to the room where Rachel was.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel said and smiled at both of her fathers'-

The ceremony was almost over; all that was left really was the breaking of the glass.

Rachel smiled towards Noah, and she got a smile back from him.

Puck turned to Finn who was smiling at Brittany, who was being poked by Santana, gently, mostly so that the blonde wouldn't fall asleep, praying still made her sleepy.

Puck was still waiting for Finn who at first didn't register what Puck wanted from him.

"Oh," Finn said as he realized what it was that Puck wanted from him, "Here."

Puck took the small bag from Finn, the glass was inside the bag, and Puck placed the bag on the floor. He smiled at Rachel before he lifted his right foot and then he smashed the glass with his foot.

"Mazel Tov!" all of the guests yelled as the glass had been broken.

The Rabbi turned to the guests and Rachel and Noah was holding hands, their fingers were linked together and they were smiling at each other.

"I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman."

/

Rachel had gotten a call during the time they had been on their honeymoon, asking her if she would be interested in Playing the part of Fanny Brice, in the revival of Funny Girl, as they now were about to put the show up again.

Rachel had agreed to it at the spot, she hadn't talked to anyone about it, it had been yes, the producer hadn't even had a chance to ask her if she wanted to the part as Fanny, Rachel had agreed as soon as he had told her that he was the producer of Funny Girl.

A day or two after she had gotten the call Rachel had realized what she had agreed on and that was when she had started to freak out.

/

It was the night of the Tony's and Rachel was for the first time singing Don't Rain On My Parade as Fanny Brice for the first time for an audience as it now was going to be reviled who were in the cast of this revival of Funny Girl.

Rachel had been told that the part of Nicky Arnstein was going to a young man that was going to keep her on her toes and that the producer just knew that they were going to be perfect for their parts.

And that was when she had seen Jesse St. James standing in the same room as she was talking to the producer, and that was the moment that Rachel knew that Jesse St. James was going to be one of her co-stars, probably playing Nicky.

"Rachel Berry," Jesse said as she saw her, "I heard a rumor about that I was playing against you, I hope that you are doing a better version on Don't Rain."

"St. James," Rachel said as coldly as she could before she looked up at him and added, "It's not Berry anymore."

"Please tell me that you didn't end up with that Hudson kid," Jesse said and shuddered as he said that name and just at the thought of Rachel marrying Finn Hudson.

"No," Rachel said and smiled at Jesse, "It's actually Rachel Puckerman," the last part said and with a laugh before she turned around and walked away from him, she had seen that Jesse St. James was surprised to what she had said.

All that Rachel did have to do know what to figure out how to tell Noah that Jesse was her co-star, maybe starting with Brittany and Kurt would give her an idea on who Noah would react as he heard this news.

Rachel walked out on the stage and she started to sing, one of the songs that she had been singing since she knew who Barbra Streisand was, and she was going to sing this song for a long time now, and she couldn't be happier.

She had everything that she could dream of, a loving husband in Noah, two amazing children in Caroline and PJ, and now she also had her career again.

Rachel had been blessed many times in her life and all she could do was to show the world that she deserved all of and that she was happy.

**The End!**


End file.
